


The Future Dim

by Leiaza



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 53,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Goliath finally agrees to the gift Xanatos wants to give him and Elisa after three weeks of debating. Goliath and Elisa both have their happily ever after but how long will this last.





	1. The Gift of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angela Greenstein-Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angela+Greenstein-Clover).



> (*Note: I have a fan-fiction where I turn Goliath Human by day but for some reason I found myself getting himself into bad situations. Plus what women doesn't prefer her man all primal and beastly? Well, I know I do!)

It's a late night as Xanatos is putting a final report together for his meeting with Nightstone a sharp knock on the door brings him out of his trance, “come in.” Goliath pushes open the door softly, “I do hope I am not disturbing you Xanatos.” David grinned, “not at all how did you and the others sleep?” Goliath gave a small nod, “we did sleep well as always I do have a question to ask.” David nodded, “so have you and Elisa decided then it's been three weeks since Puck offered it to you.” Goliath fiddled with his talons, “she still doesn't wave from her answer which she does not care either way.” David nodded, “of course but you want that normal life with Elisa marriage, kids all that don't you?” Goliath groaned sitting down in the chair in front of Xanatos, “maybe more the fact I want to give Elisa what her heart desires more than anything.” Xanatos pressed on the com, “Owen come in here it's time.” 

The room grew quiet as Puck appeared leaning on the desk, “oh boy is it really time to work my magic?” Xanatos nodded, “whenever you're ready Puck... and Goliath good luck.” Xanatos nodded leaving his office, “and Puck don't make a mess in here I got a meeting with Dominique in the morning before a shareholders meeting.” Puck nodded as he watched Xanatos leave, “so you want to be human do you not make the detective happy?” Goliath nodded, “I would do anything to give Elisa her dreams and desires no matter the cost.” Puck grinned clapping his hands together before mumbling some words, “now to give you a hair of mine in case that you change your mind later.” Goliath took it, “now when does this spell start to..” Goliath groaned falling to the floor there was the pain he recognized it from the spell Demona had Puck place on the humans and Gargoyles months ago. “If you struggle it will only hurt worse of course when you change during the night back to Gargoyle it does hurt a lot more.” Goliath groaned almost feeling like he had been cheated by the trickster, “you have tricked me elf! I will beat you with the inch of your life!” Goliath growled as he looked down to his clawed talons they were morphing into human hands. Puck smirked, “I trick you no my big scary gargoyle friend it is the gift Alex's grandmother has promised you if it wasn't worth it would it be easy?” Puck snapped his fingers making a mirror appear in front of him, “well is it to your liking or no?” Goliath grabbed the frame looking at himself he was human, “I do not even know what to say.” Puck grinned, “say...oh nothing needs to be said it is a gift nothing more you deserve to be happy with your human love do you not?”


	2. Dreams do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa Maza get's a visitor she was not expecting. They end up sharing a tender moment and even a hot shower.

The sunlight beamed into Elisa's face right before her alarm sounded for her to wake, “eh another morning Cagney let's get you some breakfast.” Cagney purred licking his human's face as she gets up walking across the room to the kitchen. “So what did you want to do today Cagney was thinking about laying around the loft for a bit till..” A loud knock on her door stopped her from finishing her sentence as Elisa grabbed for her gun looking out the peephole, “what is Xanatos doing here such an early hour?” Elisa placed her gun back into her holster she was deeply worried that Goliath or the other's might be in trouble. Elisa quickly unlocked the door, “Xanatos is everything..” She was stopped as the man leaned in kissing her hard and passionately driving her to push him away, “what the hell!” Goliath almost looked hurt as Elisa looking into his face, “Go..Goliath, is that really you?” He smiled cupping her chin with his right hand kissing her again, “that you would be correct my Elisa surprised?” Tears streamed down her face as she kissed him back more passionately, “you scared me to death Big guy.” He wiped the tears from her eyes, “I did not mean to scare you my Elisa just to surprise you.” She pulled back looking him over he was in tight Jeans black shirt and a hooded jacket he was sexy but then he was always sexy to her. “Oh sorry, where are my manners come in me and Cagney just got up.” 

The morning light shined brightly in her apartment which hurt Goliath's eyes years of not seeing the sun will do that. Elisa was working away at finally getting Cagney's breakfast, “well go ahead sit anywhere you know you can make yourself at home.” Goliath sat in his normal spot which was the love seat his hands laying in his lap as Cagney meowed coming to greet him. “Hello, Cagney it is nice to see you again as well.” The cat sniffed his hands before he curled into his lap purring away. Elisa left the kitchen smiling at the two, “Cagney you're trying to steal my spot from me.” The cat gave a soft meow as it went back into it's curled up position, “My Elisa there is room I promise.” Elisa stretched yawning, “no its fine I need a shower anyway I promise won't take more than ten or twenty minutes.” Elisa entered her bedroom grabbing her clothes for the morning and a towel as she entered the bathroom. She smiled as she turned on the shower allowing it to warm up before she disrobed herself. Goliath had finally decided to take the gift as payment for them saving Alex's life. 

Cagney sat up hearing the water in the shower running as he jumped off Goliath's lap pushing the door open to the bathroom just a little. Goliath was curious his body was aching but he did not know why. “Cagney get out of here! I'm trying to shower.” Goliath stood heading to the bathroom pushing open the door as Elisa was face to face with him blushing, “Oh my Elisa I am sorry was going to come get Cagney for you.” Elisa pushed open the door a little more dropping Cagney onto the floor, “now stay out he always tries to sneak in when I'm showering.” Goliath blushed, “I again do apologize my Elisa I will let you finish your shower.” Elisa grinned pulling him by his Jeans up against her wet nude body,” now you I don't mind staying d..do you want to join me?” Goliath gulped as he tried not to stare down at her nude form and her hands pulling at his jeans, “I do not know what you mean My Elisa.” Elisa wasn't as shy when it came to her needs the close she and Goliath came to sex was her giving him hand jobs and him pleasuring her with his mouth. Her hands worked away at unzipping his jeans much easier than his ancient loincloth. She worked his jeans down his legs before she went up, “do you want to remove the shirt and jacket or should I?” Goliath grinned removing the Jacket tossing it to the floor his muscles and six pack reflected against the black shirt started making Elisa breath heavy. He knew the look in her eyes as he slowly worked the black shirt over his head allowing Elisa to touch the muscles underneath, “oh...did I just not pay attention before.”

After five minutes of tracing her fingers over his six pack and rippling arms she grinned, “sorry oh and those have to go.” Goliath looked down giving off a blush as he saw Elisa's hands go to the hem of the boxers he was wearing, “was going to ask where you got the clothing from.” Goliath smiled, “Xanatos had Owen take me shopping said the barbarian look wasn't going to work.” Elisa was very hesitant as a Gargoyle Goliath was huge 12 inches and his girth was very round. Goliath took her hands away as he removed the boxers himself sliding them down and off with his jeans. Elisa blushed hard looking away as he grabbed her hand placing it on his hard flesh, “you embarrassed my Elisa?” She blushed turning back looking down in between his legs her fingers brushing his member, “ya still the same girth and inches.” It was his turn to blush, “My Elisa we have not done “it” do you think we might be able to now?” Elisa cleared her throat the biggest she had was an ex-boyfriend and that was 7 inches, “we've always been compatible Goliath just your so big I don't know if I could take all of you.” 

The shower was making the room steam up as Goliath grinned taking her into his arms helping her get back into the shower. Elisa muffled a laugh as Goliath's hair was getting wet and falling over his eyes, “will have to find something to keep your hair out of your face.” He grinned as Elisa brushed the loose raven black hair out of his face there bodies were so close together he felt his member digging into her hip. Elisa let a moan escape her lips as she blushed turning again to the water she needed to get this shower over and done with. Goliath watched this was exotic to him but he did not understand why she was beautiful her curves her ass was driving his need for her crazy. Goliath groaned as he held his cock it was building up in his hand, “Elisa I can not I need you very much right now.” Elisa finished bathing her body looking at Goliath he was so helpless his breathing was getting heavy and his cock was beyond swollen. She hated to see her big guy hurting with need as she came up to him kissing him softly, “I'll take care of it you work on getting your shower out of the way.” Elisa pushed him to where his back was turned to the wall as the shower head streamed water over his face and down his chest to his stomach. Elisa took her wash rag and soap working her way over his chest and stomach down to his legs. He groaned her hands in places he thought they would never even touch on him. She took care to wash around to his ass up his back to his neck making a small whimpering growl slip passed his teeth. “Did I do something wrong?” Goliath grinned, “even without my wings that is still an arousing spot my Elisa.” 

The shower was ending as Goliath gave a sigh of relief he could get used to them maybe even without Elisa present with him. He grabbed the handle on the shower door as Elisa stopped him, “not yet I'm not finished.” He looked at her as Elisa got down on her knees taking his still swollen member into her mouth making Goliath jump back, “what are you doing.” Elisa grabbed his hips as she slightly nibbled on his tip hearing him groan out in pleasure. The water still washed over them as Elisa closed her eyes come on you can do this slowly inching more of him down her throat as she felt him get harder. Goliath remembered the first time that they tried to consummate their love for each other she was afraid of his big size and he wasn't all in a rush to hurt her. He moaned loudly as he felt her name escape his tongue it made a growl build up in his chest. She grinned slightly enjoying the reaction he was giving her his hands going to her hair gripping slightly as he pushed her forth just a little bit. She stopped for just a moment tasting his precum as she slid her touch against his tip. He rested his hands on her shoulders pushing her forward making her take more of him to a point she started to gag. She felt him build up in her throat as she kept her pace going as Goliath stopped her with his hands, “My Elisa please do not keep going.” She looked up into his eyes as he grinned down at her, “I would...I want to be inside you My Elisa.”


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year and a half of waiting both Elisa and Goliath make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a special moment with Candles, roses, a dinner. However, when two people are so much in love like Elisa and Goliath anything is special.

The room was cold against both of their nude bodies as Goliath carried Elisa to her bedroom laying her down against the bed. She looked at him almost scared but shaking that thought out of her mind he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Goliath got into bed with her his fingers trailing over her body down in between her legs as if he knew her worried thoughts. “I will not mate you until you are ready my Elisa,” his words were soft and gentle as he slid a finger inside her making her buck a little at his touch. She moaned breathing heavily as she felt him enter a 2nd and 3rd finger inside her making her grab the sheets in her hands. It felt so amazingly good she felt bad for being scared of him, “Goliath I..I need you in the worst way possible just take me.” He looked up into her eyes they were filled with lust and love for him yet he could not, “If I hurt you my Elisa I could not live with myself.” She sighed, “sometimes hurt has to happen to get to the really good parts of a relationship.” Goliath still shook his head this woman was his equal at being stubborn and he wouldn't break not from this, “ I do not think you are ready for him.” 

Elisa grinned pushing him off her as she pinned him down on his back, “we both are stubborn but I am taking what I want no matter how much you struggle.” He looked up at her shocked but lovingly, “you are strong my Elisa but how strong are you.” She sat on top of him straddling his waist which only made him groan and a soft sound like a growl escape his lips. She enjoyed hearing him growl it filled her with sexual thoughts that she thought never were possible. She slowly inched down his waist sliding her hands down to his member holding it straight as she inched down onto it. At first, it did cause a ping of pain but she ignored it if he saw any pain in her eyes he'd stop it at once. She lowered her head against his chest as she took another inch it was starting to burn and stretch her. She felt his hands on her shoulders, “My Elisa it's hurting you stop.” She shook her head pinning his arms down at his sides, “if we don't get over this one little bump we won't ever.” Goliath shook his head, “My Elisa I can not I will not allow you to be hurt for my needs.” She looked at him stubbornly, “your needs what am I chop liver I have been wanting you inside me for a year in a half don't take this away from me.” She relaxed against him as she took more of him inside her finally to a point she felt herself brush against his hip. She let tears fall brushing her face against his chest, “finally you ready big guy?” She sat up feeling him twitch around inside her she brought his hands to her breast as she began to rock slowly. His breathing was getting heavy as he tried so desperately to not grab her hips and drive hard into her. Elisa noticed he was holding back all his need for her as she leaned down to his ear, “let go I'm yours.” He growled, “no I would only hurt you my Elisa.” She grabbed his hands resting them on her hips, “I could just sit here and do nothing doesn't bother me one bit.” She sat up smiling down looking into his eyes as her fingers trailed her nipples as she moaned teasing him. 

He growled again his fingers digging into her hips I will not he mentally told himself. There was nothing to ignore anymore her womanhood tightened around his member inside her he couldn't deny it anymore. He turned them both till he was on top Elisa giving off a small giggle as he kissed her hard pinning her hands above her head, “oh being rough I like that.” He leaned into her hair breathing in her scent she always smelled so good to him his body rocking hard against hers. Elisa bit her lip it still hurt but she wasn't going to deny them what they both needed from each other. Each thrust of him inside her made them both gasp out in moans and small whimpers and even an occasional growl. He was beyond control now even in human form Elisa dug her fingers into his back, “Goliath I can't hold on much more I'm..” He grinned hushing her with his mouth as he drove into her harder feeling her walls clamp down onto his member. He smiled down at her after 1,000 years of his life how could someone like him deserve women like her. Elisa smiled up at him brushing his hair out of his face, “I love you, Goliath, I'm yours until the day I die.” Goliath frowned pulling himself out of her and away sitting beside her. Elisa mentally slapped herself, “What did I say something wrong?” Goliath shook his head, “I keep forgetting my Elisa you are not like me you will die at some point and I will be alone again.” She frowned, “shoot I ruined a perfectly good time by opening my big mouth.” Elisa sighed resting her hands on his, “Goliath don't dread on that right now I hate to see you sad like this.”


	4. Sharing the New with Bluestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath and Elisa take a trip to NYPD while there Matt comes back from vacation and meets Goliath in his human form. Being that Matt is so close with Elisa she tells them of their little gift of Flesh.

It was just hitting noon as Elisa stepped out in jeans and a t-shirt that had the rose on it from BAB. Cagney meowed wrapping his body around Elisa's leg, “sorry Cagney plans have changed me and Goliath are going out for a little bit.” Elisa smiled Goliath was still trying to get his hair to settle down, “let me help you fix that just a second.” Goliath looked up at her, “I never had this problem while I was a gargoyle my Elisa.” She nodded heading into the bathroom for her blow dryer and comb, “yes but you don't deal with showers either as a gargoyle.” He looked at the device in her hands moving back against the bed, “what is that thing?” Elisa rolled her eyes, “it's a blow dryer a towel is going to take to long to get it to dry properly.” He relaxed as Elisa pushed him up getting behind him on her knees brushing out his long raven hair before plugging in her blow dryer, “warning you now it's going to be loud so don't freak out on me.” Cagney jumped onto the bed getting back into his spot in Goliath's lap, “Cagney you're not going to like this either.” He didn't seem to care giving off a small meow as he began to purr in Goliath's lap. She smiled turning on the blow dryer as Cagney hissed darting out of Goliath's lap running out of the door. “I told him he wasn't going to be happy are you doing ok!” Goliath nodded feeling the hot air going over his human mane. She brushed through his hair with her fingers as she quickly worked to get his hair to settle down. After a few minutes she was happy with her work grabbing his hair up into a ponytail, “now much better so should we go out and get lunch I am starving.” 

The sun was still out shining brightly as Goliath groaned it still caused his eyes some pain, “here big guy try on these they should help.” Elisa opened her car door getting inside it was warm and hot against her skin, “be careful it's kinda hot in here.” Goliath nodded not sure what to do with the black frames Elisa had given to him as he sat down in the car beside her, “what do I do with these my Elisa?” She grinned taking them from his hands as she placed the black frames against his face, “they are to keep the sunlight out of your eyes.” He nodded in thanks, “so much to learn my Elisa where are we going?” Elisa started the engine, “I gotta stop at the station then were off to a little Pizza place after that wherever you wanna go is fine.” She placed her seat belt on watching Goliath try to match what she was doing, “here let me help it's rather hot anyway.” Goliath grew more embarrassed as Elisa slid the belt over his chest and down to where she could click it into place, “don't worry you'll get used to things.” The drive went rather smooth as Elisa turned on the radio, “sorry I hope you don't mind I need something playing in the background when I'm driving.” He grinned going back to looking out the window, “whatever helps my Elisa I do not mind.” 

Elisa pulled up in front of the police station, “did you want to come in or stay out here?” Goliath undid his seat belt getting up out of the car, “Oh well guess that answered my question.” Elisa got out slamming her car door as she walked around, “just need to talk to the chief you can sit in the lobby if you want.” Goliath had been here many times before but mostly sitting in the dark waiting for Elisa to come outside. Elisa entered waving at the girl at the counter, “just here to see the chief about my assignment.” She nodded looking over at the gentlemen that followed her in, “oh may I help you?” Goliath shook his head, “no I am just waiting for Elisa I hope I am not being a bother?” She shook her head, “Ah Matt how did it go?” Matt stretched, “pretty good all things considered wish Elisa wasn't always on night shifts.” Matt looked at the man sitting alone on a bench, “who's that guy?” Liz shook her head, “just came in with detective Maza no idea didn't give me a name.”Matt scratched his head the guy looked familiar but couldn't place it, “hey you a friend of detective Maza?” Goliath turned nodding, “Ah detective Bluestone haven't seen you in awhile.” Matt sat down beside him, “you know me but I don't know you and I know almost all of Elisa's friends.” Elisa left the chief's office noticing Matt beside Goliath, “Matt I haven't seen you in a few days how was the vacation with the wife and kids?” He groaned, “how was it? I'd prefer a vacation without them I need a vacation just to get through the vacation I had.” Elisa laughed, “I'm sorry that you had such a rough time oh by the way I need to have a small word with you.”Matt nodded to the gentlemen he was just talking to, “so who's the big buff guy?” Elisa smiled as they both walked down the hall into Elisa's office, “you know I tell you everything Matt right?” Matt nodded folding his arms across his chest, “yes, sometimes I don't even know why you do.” Elisa sat back in her chair, “remember back awhile ago when Goliath and I saved Alex Xanatos's kid?” Matt nodded getting impatient, “yes, Xanatos owes you and Goliath for saving his kid did he finally give you both something worth wild?” Elisa nodded happily, “yes Goliath finally took the offer to become human.” Matt looked confused as he gave a grin, “that guy out there? You telling me that's!” Elisa put a hand over his mouth, “shush will ya don't need the whole station to know!” 

Matt and Elisa both returned to the lobby, “anyway I'll see you tonight Matt Chief has me going undercover as Salli again.” Matt nodded waving at both of them, “ya see you two crazy kids around don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Elisa gave a nod as Goliath got up and they headed back out to the car, “hope you don't mind I told Matt didn't need him to think I was cheating on you big guy.” Goliath gave a nod getting into the car again working with the seat belt. Elisa got in giving a sigh, “I could help you with it again if you wanted?” Goliath didn't protest as Elisa grabbed onto the seat belt pulling it down across his chest as she felt his hand go to hers. She looked up smiling as he leaned down to kiss her making her lips part with his tongue. She moaned softly throwing her arms around his neck as he grabbed her pulling her into his lap. “Hey you two need to get a room,” Matt grinned making Elisa blush hard, “don't you have something better to do than watch us make out?” Matt laughed walking to his car getting in as he pulled out of his spot. She watched Matt leave as she gave a sigh feeling something building against her thigh, “Goliath are you still horny from earlier?” Goliath grinned, “I must confess my Elisa you always have me hard I can not help that.” She gave a small smile remembering all those times he was awkward with her in the past. “Do you want to order in then I mean I could go for another...” Goliath let a growl build in his throat as he pulled her hair back slightly kissing her neck. Elisa moaned against his touch, “I guess that means back to the loft.”


	5. 40 minutes to do what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath and Elisa both share another moment while there waiting on Pizza to arrive. Elisa has a burning question that needs to be answered how does Goliath answer this.

It was quiet on the way back to the loft she eyed Goliath a few times realizing how uncomfortable he was must be the jeans she thought. Elisa pulled up to her apartment heart pounding in her chest a question was hanging in her mind she wanted to ask but put it off. Goliath got out of the car quickly trying to fix himself. Elisa got out of the car shaking her head, “you might want to do that in private are you that uncomfortable in those jeans?” They both walked into the apartments that went up to Elisa's loft there was a soft meowing as Elisa opened the door, “ya you can thank Goliath for that wasn't going to be home till later.” Goliath entered as Cagney meowed rubbing his body against Goliath's legs, “looks like Cagney's glad your back as well.” Elisa shut the front door to the loft going into the kitchen to dial out for lunch, “so is pizza fine or you wanna try something else?” Goliath cleared his throat trying to not sound so aroused, “pizza is fine my Elisa I am not that hungry at the moment.” Elisa placed the order walking out of the kitchen, “the guy will be here in forty minutes should give us enough time to...” Goliath was relaxing in nothing but boxers as Elisa gave a nice whistle, “you sure do know how to make yourself at home.” Goliath nodded, “sorry my Elisa those clothes were causing some uncomfort.”Elisa came beside the couch grabbing Cagney, “Cagney why don't you go lay over there.” 

Cagney meowed as he moved over to the recliner going back into his comfortable position. Elisa yawned stretching before she sat down taking the remote into her hands turning it on, “did you want to watch anything?” Goliath didn't say anything as Elisa looked over at him his muscles were tightening and what she thought might be sweat her fingers trailing over the wet spots on his chest, “are you hot?” Goliath shook his head watching her fingers trail over his chest, “I do not know I do not feel hot my Elisa just...well.” Goliath took Elisa's hand placing it over the bulge building more in his boxers. Elisa looked up into his eyes smiling as she ran her left hand down into his boxers stroking him softly. His eyes closed as she noticed he was fighting to keep himself in check. “We have forty minutes Goliath if you wanna touch me you can.” He opened his hazel eyes looking at her as Elisa grinned getting off the couch as she stripped herself of her clothing she heard groan escape his lips. Her hands pulled his boxers making him get up as she had him pressed against her, “no fair making me do all the work here big guy.” He smiled down at her as Elisa removed his boxers down his legs the apartment was feeling rather chilly now. Goliath saw her shivering as he picked her up into his arms bracing her against the wall of the living room kissing her neck softly. 

Elisa kissed his neck nibbling as she felt him press her harder against the wall. Elisa moaned softly, “Goliath before w..we continue I have to ask something.” He groaned moaning against her neck, “ask my Elisa I do not know how long I can stand it before I enter you.” She breathed heavy, “do you still want me...for us to...have a baby together?” Goliath looked at her troubled for a moment it didn't accrue to him that even in this form could they have a child together. Elisa bit her lip looking back at him, “it's a simple yes or no Goliath I need to know because if it's a no we should have been using protection.” Goliath kissed her softly resting his forehead against her's as he slipped himself inside her, “does that answer my question my Elisa?” She whimpered a quiet yes as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued his pace inside her. She moaned digging her nails into his back as he laid kisses on her neck, “my Elisa I have a question now to ask I will not be mad if you say no.” Elisa cleared her throat, “with you fucking me don't get mad if I can't give you a coherent answer.” He laughed, “you may be able to still my Elisa will you let me take you in my form?” She smiled giving him a quick nod before he thrusted in her again more forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read fanfictions where Goliath becomes human for whatever reason and he and Elisa both consummate their love for one another but he can't get her pregnant due to his genetics still being the same (he only looks different on the outside inside he's still all gargoyle). However, me personally I think it's far for him to be able to still get her pregnant being in the form of flesh (you don't like it don't care)


	6. Pizza and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa and Goliath both indulge in Pizza and talk about their feelings, relationship there is a lot to reflect on. Talon stops in for a visit with some very exciting news.

A loud knock rapped on the door as Elisa left the bedroom wearing Goliath's black t-shirt and in her boy shorts, “just a minute!” Elisa grabbed the cookie jar on the ice box fishing out a twenty dollar bill as she went to the door opening it, “Jason is that you didn't know you got a job as a delivery boy.” Jason smiled, “yes, it pays the bills anyway you're looking well..um dressed.”Elisa laughed, “ya got the boyfriend over here's a 20 keep the change was great seeing you again.” Elisa sat down the pizza box in the kitchen it smelled amazing of course the four times that they managed to make love in that forty minutes did build up an appetite. She opened the box fishing out a piece she didn't know what Goliath would have wanted so got the steak lovers deluxe. Large arms went around her tiny waist as she giggled, “hey I am trying to get some food here keep it in your pants.” Goliath grinned nibbling her neck grabbing a slice himself. Elisa grinned she would never have guessed that her Big Guy was just like a horny teen. Cagney meowed wrapping his tail and body around the two making Elisa cry a little. Goliath frowned as he heard Elisa muffle a cry, “my Elisa are you alright?” She nodded, “not all tears are bad Goliath just I'm happy.I hope you're happy too.” He nodded sitting down his slice back into the box as he grabbed Elisa sitting her down on the counter, “why would I not be happy my Elisa?” Elisa sighed, “because we've toyed with the idea of you being human during the day for three weeks did you do it just for me?” Goliath frowned, “may it be alright, to be honest with you My Elisa?” Elisa nodded, “we've known each other for three years if you can't be honest with me now something is wrong.” Goliath cleared his throat picking up Cagney, “when you first told me your dreams of fences and marriage and kids yes I wanted to be human to give you your hearts desires.” Cagney purred licking Goliath's face as he meowed over at Elisa, “but after time being with you and in my dreams I realized that I wanted what you wanted with you I know I am not a good father to Angela.” Elisa shook her head, “now who said you were a bad father you just needed time Angela loves you very much.”

It was quiet for a few minutes as Elisa checked the clock on the wall, “well got six hours till the clan wakes up did you wanna do anything else today?” Goliath shook his head, “you know I was wondering what I mean to you.” Elisa looked puzzled, “what you mean to me I don't understand.” Goliath smiled snuggling against her neck, “I heard you tell the pizza delivery guy I was your boyfriend.” Elisa blushed, “well I just don't give myself to anyone like that so what do you prefer I call you.” Goliath grinned, “boyfriend is completely fine in gargoyle traditions you would be my mate.” Elisa grinned kissing him softly wrapping her legs around his bare waist, “I could keep you like this all day you know.” Goliath grinned he was barefoot in his jeans and had his hair pulled in a ponytail, “you do look good in what you are wearing too my Elisa.” A low growl escaped his lips as Elisa moaned, “that is going to be my most favorite thing about you.” Goliath looked at her questioningly as he grabbed another slice devouring it quickly. She shook her head pushing him away to get off the counter as he pressed her back, “and who said you could move?” Elisa groaned rolling her eyes, “OK let me count today alone it was six times can I get a break?” Goliath gave a pout and the best puppy dog eyes expression Elisa had ever seen on a human, “nope not going to work! I need time to rest.” 

Elisa pressed his arms away grabbing the pizza box as she entered the living room sitting down on the love seat, “you never answered my question what do you wanna do for six hours?” Goliath entered the room laying down on his stomach in front of the TV propping himself up with his elbows, “well we have not had a date well a proper one.” Elisa nodded sitting down the pizza box getting on top of his back running her fingers up his spine to his shoulders rubbing them. Something like a small grunt escaped his lips as he leaned forward resting his face against the carpet, “what is that you're doing my Elisa?” Elisa smiled, “I took a few free courses in massages your shoulders are pretty tense.” Her palms danced across his shoulder blades to the middle of his back as she heard him give out a satisfied groan. She wasn't kidding he had so many kinks in his back that were so tense probably from years of being turned to stone. “So you were saying something about a proper date night what did you have in mind?” Goliath smiled, “well to confess I have planned a perfect date night for us for a few months now just was afraid to put it into practice.” Elisa frowned, “you've been planning this for months! You know you had a perfect chance when I had that week off back three months ago to ask me.” Goliath groaned, “I know I know! Don't give me a hard time I was afraid.” Elisa nodded remembering that Halloween, “I'm sorry I guess I forgot I was a cruel bitch to you.” Goliath turned looking at her, “do not call yourself that my Elisa we were both finding our feelings for each other then.” Elisa laid on the floor beside him running her fingers into the loose strain of hair in his eyes, “you do make for a very sexy human you do know other women are going to make me very jealous.” He grinned kissing her softly, “well you have nothing to fear my Elisa my heart is only for you.”

Elisa nodded getting up off the floor, “OK I'm going to get fully dressed now by the time I'm done you better have a place picked out or something.” Goliath groaned getting up off the floor as he heard a sharp rap on the Loft door. “Goliath please get that whoever it tell them I'll be out in a minute.” Goliath nodded walking to the apartment door opening it to Talon standing there in front of him, “who the hell are you!” Goliath went to open his mouth as Talon shoved him into the room, “I can't believe this Elisa Maza get your ass out here!” Goliath growled, “what is the meaning of this Talon it's me!” Elisa walked out in her jeans and Goliath's t-shirt, “Talon what are you doing leave Goliath alone!” Talon looked at the man more closely, “shit! Sorry, I assumed my sister was cheating.” Elisa felt hurt punching him in the arm, “wow you got some nerve their baby brother now what are you doing here.” Talon grinned, “Maggie she's pregnant!” Elisa and Goliath both gave glances to each other, “really didn't think it was possible” Talon smiled, “yes, but when we got checked with Dr. Sarto he said she's carrying a live child not an egg!” Elisa hugged her brother tightly, “this is going to be a great me an aunt do you know when she's due?” Talon nodded, “yes, sometime September not a six-month but she'll be a full nine month pregnant.” Talon gave another apology, “sorry if I ruined your guys day I'll see you at the castle tonight to tell the others!” 

Elisa and Goliath decided to stay in and curl up on the couch and watch movies some of them Goliath had never seen. “so which ones did you like I know Hudson takes up the TV when you guys awake.” Goliath scratched his head, “mostly the adventure and action ones the romance and horror ones, not my thing my Elisa.” Elisa grinned resting her hands on his chest under the covers, “well there is a movie you might like that's coming out how about next Tuesday we have our date night dinner a movie?” Goliath gave a loud yawn resting his head on the arm of the couch, “sounds perfect to me my Elisa what time is it?” Elisa checked the clock on the wall, “about six now we should be heading to Xanatos's place.” Goliath groaned as Elisa slipped out of his arms, “oh come on you know they'll be worried if your not there I can't tell them your lazy butt wouldn't get up.” Cagney meowed getting up into Goliath's face licking him, “OK Cagney I'm up I'm Up!” Elisa giggled putting on her socks and shoes, “good boy Cagney.” Goliath gave a fake groan as Elisa walked over to him about to roll him off the couch as he sat up to bring her into his arms, “you were going to roll me off the couch again my Elisa?” She giggled kissing his nose, “well I could have got a bucket of ice water to get you up.” He was a little disappointed she was fully dressed, “I'm not being very clan leader like am I?” Elisa gave a nod, “no you're not come on get dressed...oh second thought you're fine come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here is where I need artwork done I'd love to have a scene of Elisa and Goliath enjoy the pizza together just how I have it in the scene. There is a second scene as well that I'd love to see done as well.


	7. The Clan Meeting Goliath in the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa and Goliath make it back to Castle Wyvern no one's really surprised at the change of events. While the clan goes to patrol Elisa has to do some undercover work

The car ride over was mostly in silence Goliath had fallen to sleep and was snoring loudly, “oh boy if he snores like this he's sleeping on the couch.” The castle came into view as Elisa stopped in Xanatos's garage pushing the button on her dashboard, “so glad Xanatos made me one.” Elisa pulled in as Xanatos and Fox were there to greet her, “how did you like your surprise detective.” Fox looked into the passenger seat blushing, “oh my he is handsome.” Xanatos frowned, “hey what am I chop liver here!” Fox laughed as Goliath began to stir seeing Fox and Xanatos looking in on him, “hey big guy did you have a good nap?” Goliath smiled removing his seat belt as he stepped out making Fox blush even harder, “my oh my...” Xanatos frowned, “Fox that isn't funny...well will see you up at the Castle.” Goliath shrugged as Elisa gave a small giggle, “even Fox is hot and bothered by how you look come on let's get to the battlement before they wake up.” Elisa and Goliath both walked to the elevator that would take them to the castle. Elisa watching the city below as she turned to see Goliath hang onto the railing tightly, “Goliath are you..?” Goliath shook his head closing his eyes tightly, “are you afraid of heights?” He let out a laugh, “my Elisa I am a gargoyle I am not afraid of heights I fly remember.” Elisa grinned resting her hand under his chin, “well then you can open your eyes.” He opened his eyes for a few seconds before shutting them again, “why does the ground spin so much.” Elisa frowned, “you are afraid of heights how does that work?” The elevator stopped on the floor as Elisa grabbed his hand leading him out, “ok were off the elevator now you can open them.” Goliath opened his eyes sighing in quiet relief, “let us get to the battlement Elisa.” She nodded walking down the hallway with Goliath finally reaching the battlement. 

His eyes adjusted to the sun going down and the weather getting cooler he felt a ping in his chest as he doubled over. Elisa was scared as she ran to him he let out a cry of agony as his wing stuck out from his back he was changing forms quickly but not enough he could not feel the pain. Goliath bit his lip as his tail was the last to form, “my that hurts like a son of a bitch!” The other gargoyles stretched and yawned seeing Goliath on the floor, not in his normal attire, “father what is wrong?” Angela got down beside her father, “you look quite in pain.” Elisa nodded, “he finally accepts the gift Puck made him human.” Everyone gasped even Hudson did, “lad ya sure that is what ya wanted ta do?” Goliath nodded giving a final grunt as he stood up, “yes my old friend it is what I wanted do you..” Hudson shook his head, “no lad we knew ye and Elisa were talking about this for some time as long as your happy that is all that matters ta us.” Goliath looked down at his jeans sighing, “well I guess I should have known they were not going to last.” Angela smiled hugging her father tightly, “I am so happy for you father but you have to tell me how was the sunlight?”Goliath smiled hugging his daughter to him tightly, “it was truly wonderful come I will tell you all about it, Angela.” Hudson and Bronx walked into the castle to “guard” the TV as Elisa followed back inside. 

Hudson smiled patting Bronx on the head as he sat down grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, “hey lass what is with the sad face for?” Elisa shook her head, “still thinking Goliath did this all just for me.” Hudson muted the TV as he patted Bronx on the head, “lass I've known Goliath since he was a hatchling aye he loves ya that be true but he didn't just take the gift to make ya happy.” Elisa sighed sitting down with Bronx on the floor petting his underbelly. Hudson smiled, “don't let ya being happy make ye miserable he did it for both of ye just not yourself.” Hudson ran a hand over Elisa's face, “now what have I said ta ya about that frown.” Elisa laughed, “if I don't stop frowning it will stick that way forever.” Hudson grinned as Elisa threw her arms around his neck, “I love you like my own grandfather Hudson never change.” Hudson grinned winking his good eye at her, “good now get going lass I don't wanna miss me show.” Elisa walked toward the battlement watching them listen to Goliath's tale of the day about the sunlight among other things. Angela smiled getting up running toward Elisa throwing her arms around her, “it is so good to see father happy thank you, Elisa.”Elisa shrugged, “I didn't do anything so what's on for tonight patrolling?” Angela nodded heading back to the others as Goliath turned to greet her, “where did you run off to my Elisa?” She smiled, “just had a nice talk with Hudson so patrolling tonight?” Goliath nodded, “yes, I remember you saying you had a job tonight as well.” Elisa nodded, “ya that reminds me I gotta get down to the station and get ready see you around 1:00 am?” Goliath nodded, “would you like me to offer you a ride to the station my Elisa?” She shook her head, “no my outfit for tonight's undercover work is in my backseat will talk later I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure there a lot of people out there like omg David doesn't get along with the Gargoyles at all he's out to get them. Ok, 1. Yes he's a bad guy that's never going to change   
> 2\. Elisa and Goliath both saved Alex's life  
> 3\. It's just fun to See at least One David and Goliath be buddies =D


	8. Two Unlikely Gargoyles and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa goes undercover as Salli to get to the bottom of John Castaway's plans only to find that two dangerous gargoyles are working under him.

Elisa watched as the Clan went off to patrol before she turned heading back into the castle. Her phone ringed in her pocket as she fished it out, “Maza here what's up?” It was Matt on the other end, “they moved the meeting to the docks make sure you're there on time or will have to wait for a whole another week.” Elisa found herself on the garage floor heading to her car, “hey Matt do you think we could get Goliath in tomorrow?” Matt shrugged on the other end, “get him into what tomorrow?” Elisa started her engine placing her cellphone down on the dashboard, “well during the day he's human figure have him get on with the police station.” Matt gave a sigh, “I'll talk to the chief tonight about it you're going to have to figure out how to get the proper papers for him if she says yes.” Elisa closed out the call as she made her way to the police station she wasn't really going to dress in her undercover outfit at the castle. Elisa stepped out of her car slamming the door shut as she hurried up to the station with her undercover outfit Matt was standing with the Chief, “Elisa I want to see you tomorrow morning.” Elisa gave a quick nod, “sure thing chief need to go change.” She hurried down to the locker room setting down her hooker outfit giving herself a once over look in the mirror. Elisa quickly undressed as she strapped her leg holster against her thigh nestling her gun in the holster as she downed the hooker outfit. She hated the blonde wig but that's all she had, “Elisa you done yet!” Elisa rolled her eyes opening the door as Matt's mouth dropped open, “oh mama that is believable.” She gave him a playful push, “let's go these fishnets are itching something fears already.” 

The docks looked quite deserted, “Matt are you sure it's here?” Matt gave a nod, “yes, Richard said the meetings were held here along with the location of the stolen shipment of illegal guns.” Elisa pulled down the passenger side mirror fixing her wig and giving her make up a once over, “well time for Salli to get to work.” Matt stopped a block away from the docks, “just call me if you need help we have two squad cars at the ready.” Elisa grinned getting out of the car fixing her tight miniskirt, “that I will do now get out of here.” She hadn't worn her thigh highs in awhile so walking was a bit uncomfortable, “hey boys who ordered a stripper.” There were two quarrymen leaning against the wall to the entrance of the meeting place, “no one ordered me boys just a new recruit.” A blonde haired man came out, “what are you two...well hello there you must be the new recruit.” Elisa gave a nodded walking up with her jacket over her shoulder, “that would be right names Salli would have been nice to know you moved this meeting.” He nodded, “of course we can't be too careful can we Gargoyles and the cops about gotta keep our real intentions secret.” John smiled walking her into the building just as she expected the illegal guns were there along with none other than Demona and Thailog, “what are Gargoyles doing here?” John gave a nod, “don't worry they work for us in a few weeks times will have all the Gargoyles destroyed and my 500-year revenge will be complete.” Elisa walked with John up to the front of the room, “my men and of course Demona has everything been worked out on either end?” Demona gave a nod looking at the woman standing beside John, “Castaway who is this!” John put a hand up in protest, “just a new recruit to our cause do not worry yourself are the guns secure?” Thailog nodded, “yes Castaway just as you requested will be ready in three weeks to strike against them.” She couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing Demona and Thailog were working for Castaway, “well that's the end of the meeting I found a spy in our network so we will not move again till three weeks from today.” 

The Gargoyles finally returned back from a long patrol, “it was pretty quiet tonight I don't like it.” Angela nodded at Brooklyn, “I know what you mean there is normally something going on but it was rather quiet.” Broadway and Goliath both landed on the battlement noticing Elisa waiting Brooklyn's jaw dropped, “what the world?” Goliath grew all flushed as he stepped up to Elisa growling softly, “My Elisa what are you wearing?” She looked down, “sorry I was going to change but this was just too important.” Goliath growled at Brooklyn who was still looking in shock, “Brooklyn don't you have something to go do?” Angela giggled, “father are you being jealous?” Goliath eyes widen, “me jealous no why would I be jealous.” Xanatos stepped on the battlement, “detective I just got word from my inside man John Castaway is working with Demona and Thailog.” Goliath's eyes filled white with rage, “Demona and Thailog working with Castaway! Why would they?” Xanatos cleared his throat, “to settle a 500-year vengeance with the Gargoyles in exchange for Angela and Elisa.” Goliath knew why for Angela, “why Elisa what do they want with her?” Xanatos gave a nod, “Thailog won't be happy until Elisa becomes his they figure once your clan is gone he can stake his claim.” Goliath shook his head placing a wing around Elisa, “Thailog has too much of me in him.” Lexington gave a small sigh landing down on the battlement, “I.. I tried to get in Xanatos but that place is boarded up good I did see Demona and..” Xanatos nodded, “yes, we were just talking about it so no movements?” Lexington shook his head, “none its like there waiting for something Elisa did you get anything?” Elisa nodded, “Ya, other than what you already know John found a spy in their network so they are laying low for three weeks.” Brooklyn clasped his hands together, “then let's go get them now instead of waiting!” Goliath shook his head, “no Brooklyn if we go now that means they will go after Elisa and that I will not risk we will wait the three weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might be jumbled around I don't know when John Castaway showed up or if he was only in Season 3 (or what Keith David says is not cannon whatsoever). Oh and I'm sure Demona would not work with John Castaway at all but you'll see the purpose.


	9. Unexpected Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 weeks later the day before John Castaway's plan is to go into action Elisa is feeling rather Ill and Matt has an assumption.

It was the day before John Castaway would set up their plans against the Gargoyles, “Elisa you look like hell what's the matter?” Elisa closed her eyes leaning an elbow on her desk, “don't know Matt just haven't been able to keep anything down in the past few days.” Matt sat on the edge of her desk flipping through a magazine, “sounds like someone is pregnant to me.” Elisa looked up, “Matt keep your opinions to yourself!” Matt laughed looking at the doorway as Goliath entered, “looking good there how's Michael treating you?” Goliath groaned sitting down in the chair in front of Elisa removing his officer cap setting it down, “it is going quite fine he has such language on him I don't know how much more to take.” Matt nodded, “ya no one likes working with Michael so Elisa want anything for lunch?” She shook her head, “no I was thinking me and Goliath would go out to lunch since it's his first real day on the force.” Goliath stood up picking up his cap placing it awkwardly back on his head. Elisa laughed as she got up to help him fix it, “don't worry you'll get used to it.” Elisa picked up her purse as they both walked out hand in hand, “anything you want for lunch I was thinking something with a lot of steaks.” Goliath nodded in agreement, “you are looking quite better today my Elisa how are you feeling?” Elisa smiled, “doing just fine I need to make a quick stop before we head to Joey's for lunch alright?” Goliath nodded as the both walked down the street Elisa slipped her hand into his back pocket making him groan at her, “if me barely touching you gets you all hot and bothered I don't know what I'm going to do with you.”

Elisa entered the drugstore waving at Sammy behind the counter, “hey Sammy how is it going today?” Samantha smiled, “not too bad haven't seen you here in a few months what can I help you with?” Elisa rubbed the back of her neck, “erm I haven't been feeling all too well lately Matt thinks I could be pregnant.” Sammy nodded grabbing the most expensive one off the shelf, “when was your last period Elisa?” Elisa mentally counted, “well it seems that would have been nine weeks ago..” Goliath entered the drugstore, “my Elisa is everything alright?” Sammy quickly bagged the item, “good luck.” Elisa smiled taking the bag, “yes, sorry just catching up with a good friend talk to you later Sammy.” Goliath looked at the bag before taking her hand into his squeezing it softly, “still to Joey's?” Elisa nodded this time Goliath put his hand into her back pocket making her whimper, “seems I can get you all hot and bothered to my Elisa.” She grinned kissing him softly, “I suppose so anyway let's get going I'm starving.” They walked down the sidewalk catching couples hand in hand some with children Elisa gave a faint smile as they reached Joey's. The place wasn't as packed as normal and Joey was there to greet them personally, “ah my two favorite people what can I get you today the usual or something different?” Goliath took out a seat as Elisa sat down feeling him push her up to the table, “Joey lots of steak and pickles can you make that happen?” Joey grinned, “of course and Goren for you your usual?” Goliath gave a nod as he removed his cap from his head removing some of the strains that got into his eyes. 

Elisa sighed, “you know tomorrow is when Castaway is supposed to put his plan into motion.” Goliath gave a nod, “I do not know why he just can not give up this revenge after so many centuries.” Joey came back with their food, “Elisa..I do not mean to be rude but the wife had a question.” Elisa smiled, “no problem Joey what's the question.” Joey looked at Goliath then back at her, “the wife wants to know if you could possibly be pregnant.” Elisa saw Goliath's face light up as he grabbed her hand across the table, “what gave her that idea Joey?” He shrugged, “when my wife was pregnant with our twins that's all she wanted steak and pickles.” Joey gave a nod, “sorry excuse me I must attend to some other guests.” Goliath beamed a smile at her, “does that mean my Elisa?” Elisa shook her head, “I really don't know I just realized when I was talking to Samantha that I'm a few weeks late.” The rest of the lunch went on quietly Goliath had a lot of questions but didn't want to push Elisa. Elisa paid for their lunch as her phone ringed, “yes Maza, here...that's great thanks, Matt see you tomorrow night.” Goliath looked at her questioningly, “it's nothing Chief has no need for us right now so wanna head back to the loft?” Goliath stood up from his chair as they both walked out of Joey's heading to Elisa's car, “Elisa...” Elisa smiled at him kissing his lips, “will go home and check right now OK?” 

The car ride was filled with excitement Goliath looked as though he was a kid just about to get to play with his new toy. Elisa pulled up to the loft turning off her engine sitting silently, “well I guess here goes nothing.” Goliath grinned squeezing her hand, “will get through this together my Elisa I promise.” Elisa stepped out of the car fishing out her keys as she stepped up the stairs leading into the apartments heading to the top floor. Elisa pushed open the door, “do you mind feeding Cagney while I go take care of this?” Goliath nodded closing the door as he entered the kitchen. Elisa held her breath if anything she didn't want to be heartbroken for both of them. Cagney sat in the kitchen eating away as Goliath heard a loud shriek, “my Elisa is everything alright?” There was silence as Goliath feared the worst heading to the bathroom pushing open the door, “my Elisa?” Elisa wiped the tears away pressing the stick into his hand not saying another word. Goliath looked at it confused, “what does this mean my Elisa I do not understand.” She breathed heavy, “it means that were pregnant!” Goliath grinned picking her up into his arms hugging her tightly, “this is great news my Elisa I love you.”


	10. Two Diversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demona and Thailog are sent to cause a distraction for John Castaway's real plan. Thailog finds out that Elisa is pregnant and know's it's Goliath's child.

It had been late the clan was just waking up as Talon was there to greet them a smile on his face, “hey everyone I got great news!” Hudson smiled, “Talon lad it's good ta see ya what news do ya bring?” Talon grinned taking Hudson's forearm in greeting, “Maggie is pregnant with twins!.” Everyone gathered around to greet him and give congratulations, “that is wonderful news lad do ya know if it is an egg or..” Goliath and Elisa both walked onto the battlement as Angela ran to them hugging them tightly, “easy there Angela Elisa is not well.” Angela looked at how pale Elisa was, “I was going to ask she's been feeling very ill for the past few weeks.” Goliath couldn't help but smile he was beaming with so much pride Talon even noticed, “oh I know that look! Sis?” Elisa nodded as Talon give a holler running up to congratulate them, “well how long?” The clan looked on in confusion as Elisa breathed a heavy sigh, “about nine weeks give or take.” Hudson gave an understanding smile, “this be a night to celebrate would it not Talon and Goliath to be father's.” Angela's eyes widen, “you mean..I'm going to be a big sister?” Elisa nodded, “I hate to break up this celebration but tonight is the big showdown I gotta get to the station.” Talon looked at his sister, “I don't think so nine weeks pregnant you could get hurt or worse lose the pregnancy.” Elisa glared at her brother, “look someone has to get down there and if I'm not there they'll get suspicious I can't have Castaway coming after Goliath and the clan.”

John Castaway was standing watching the work of his quarrymen, “John we're ready.” John smiled at Demona as he waved to some of his men to move out throughout the streets, “good you know what your and Thailog's assignment are do not fail me.” Demona turned to Thailog nodding as they flew off in different directions Thailog to Elisa's loft and Demona to the station. Elisa was standing nearby with Matt behind her, “so what are they doing?” Elisa shushed him, “I don't know but it's not good and where were Demona and Thailog going.” The clan was watching from above Goliath had promised they would stay away tonight but he couldn't with Elisa pregnant with his child. “Hey, Goliath did you see Demona and Thailog left just a few minutes ago?”Brooklyn said worriedly. He gave a nod speaking in the device, “Lexington..Hudson stay with them I do not know what is going on but we can not let innocents be harmed.” Lexington and Hudson both gave a reply as they followed their course. Demona landed down on the roof of the station as she strapped a device to the roof, “this will keep those humans busy.” Lexington growled diving at Demona, “what are you doing!” Demona hissed dodging Lexington as she jumped back, “the clan blindly following the blinded.”

Hudson watched from a nearby rooftop Thailog was at Elisa's apartment, “what is the lad doing here?” Thailog slid open the glass door stepping inside all his memories and feelings were that of Goliath so he knew his way around. Hudson stepped down on the balcony entering the loft, “this cannot be erg Goliath!” Thailog stepped out of the bathroom crushing the small box in his hands, “well well look who's here.” Hudson let forth a growl, “what ya be doing in Elisa's apartment?” Thailog smiled, “what is it to you old man it won't matter when Castaway has destroyed all of you!” Hudson sheathed his blade moving forward on Thailog, “why ya be following Castaway he'll just turn on ya and Demona when were destroyed!” Thailog grinned pressing a button on his wrist a loud whooshing sound caught Hudson off guard as Thailog's gun started shooting. Hudson dodges diving into Thailog knocking him against the wall. Thailog growled fighting with Hudson, “you do not know when to quit old man!” Hudson growled pressing his claws around Thailog's throat, “whatever your plans are for Elisa ya can forget em, lad!” Thailog growled hurt by that remark, “of course I can now Goliath has taken her from me she's pregnant with his child!” Hudson's eyes glowed white, “ya can forget it I won't let ya hurt the lass!” A figure stood on the balcony, “I can't trust you to do anything right Thailog!” The figure drew her gun aiming it Hudson's shoulder blade making him lose his grip around Thailog's neck falling to the floor in pain.


	11. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The station is destroyed as Goliath and Brooklyn leave to see if Lexington is ok. Matt is called away to get back to the station to see if there are any survivors and leaves Elisa alone to be found out by Demona. Thailog is adamant about not allowing Elisa to be harmed as John Castaway is thinking to use her as leverage.

Goliath watched from his perch as Elisa and Matt took to the upper dock getting inside the boat, “I hope they know what they are doing.” Brooklyn shook his head, “I still don't like this I feel something bad is going to happen.” Goliath growled, “we won't let it Hudson...Lexington what has happened on your end?” There was silence for a few moments until Hudson spoke, “ugh lad Thailog knows about Elisa...they be on the way back there.” Before Goliath could say anything a loud boom sound came in from the direction of the police station, “come Brooklyn sounds like a bomb has blown up near the station!” Matt stopped short, “shit Elisa a bomb just blew up at the station the whole building just..” Elisa hushed him as she turned the corner watching John Castaway talk to a few of his men, “go, Matt, I got this here.” Matt shook his head, “are you kidding me Goliath finds that I left you here alone he'd kill me no way!” Elisa turned toward him, “look they don't know it's me I have to find out what they are up to trust me.” Matt groaned rolling his eyes, “fine but be careful you got a bun in the oven now.” 

Elisa moved around in the shadows as she noticed Thailog step up to John Castaway, “well did you find Elisa?” Thailog sighed, “no I was ambushed by Hudson I think they know what's going on!” Elisa backed away feeling not the boat wall but something smooth and cloth. Demona grinned grabbing Elisa by the arm dragging her out to Castaway, “this would be the reason why right here!” Thailog growled looking at Demona, “you know our agreement you don't hurt her!” Demona hissed, “she was the one that ruined our plans we could have got to Xanatos's building and destroyed Goliath once and for all!” John Castaway smiled, “Demona sweet dear we still can...just a little change of the plans.” Thailog shook his head, “you promised she wouldn't be harmed Castaway that was our deal!” John nodded, “of course we will just use her as bait then once Goliath and his clan are gone she's yours.” Elisa struggled as Demona gripped her arms tighter carrying her off to a room. Thailog growled following after her, “harm her Demona and you'll wish for death!” Demona frowned, “what do you and Goliath see in this human Thailog I created you to love me not her!” Elisa taking her chances turned throwing a kick up into Demona making her double back in pain, “you wretched human Elisa!” Elisa ran ahead sliding down the metal banister landing on her feet, “what a night to be wearing high heels.” 

Demona growled pushing Thailog away, “you let the human escape your an idiot!” She growled running in the direction of where Elisa had disappeared with Thailog running behind after her. Elisa sighed resting against some boxes, “when I get back I'm asking the Chief for a nice vacation Hawaii sounds good.” Two quarrymen grinned finding Elisa squatting down in hiding near a few boxes, “look what we got boys the gargoyle lover get her!” Elisa sighed heavily getting up as she removed her high heels throwing them behind her as she ran down to a darkened hallway. “I can't believe this maybe I should have asked Goliath to at least come.” The hallway was dark and deserted except for some boxes that lead up to the roof of the boat that had an opening, “ah jackpot!” Elisa grabbed hold of the box in front of her as she began her climb. Two quarrymen had passed the hallway but didn't notice her, “where did she go!” The quarrymen shook their heads, “Demona we saw her come this way!” Demona growled pushing them aside as she ran back the way they came noticing something in the darkened hallway, “you won't get away again Elisa Maza!” 

Elisa sighed trying to get up to the opening in the roof as she felt Demona pull her down by her leg, “no one but just me and you human Elisa you will pay for all the suffering and for taking Goliath away from me!” Elisa struggled sweat dripping down her face, “take him away from you! Really you broke his heart and tried to kill the clan oh I don't know a couple 100 times!” Demona growled slashing Elisa across the chest leaving a small gash wound, “Goliath could not see the error of human ways I tried to show him but you got in the way!” Elisa grabbed her chest, “I won't..let you hurt Goliath and the others!” Demona laughed realizing Elisa was not her normal strong self, “oh you have gone soft human Elisa I will enjoy destroying you slowly and painfully!” Thailog appeared, “Demona do not hurt her!” Demona growled, “too late Thailog I will have my revenge and it has been three years in the coming!” Demona grabbed Elisa under the arms hoisting them out of the roof of the boat. Thailog growled flying up after her, “Demona..she is with a child do not kill her!” Demona's eyes grew red, “you..you are with Goliath's child I can now understand why you are so weak!”


	12. The Death of Elisa Maza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath and Brooklyn clear out the police station to find that it was only a diversion from the real plan getting rid of Elisa Maza. Demona is so furious that Elisa has not only taken Goliath from her but carrying his offspring she decides to finally get rid of the human woman for good. Demona comes to find that Goliath has a little flesh surprise of his own has Demona finally gotten what she has wanted for three years?

er the station had been cleared of the citizens and police Goliath looked around, “is everyone safe?” Brooklyn nodded holding Lexington over his shoulder, “it's strange no one was here to fight or stop its as if it was a distraction from the real plan.” Lexington groaned holding his head, “Demona..she set the bomb after that I got knocked out by the explosion.” Goliath growled as he heard the name, “they knew we would follow Elisa and Matt we must get back to the docks now!” Out in the city, Demona was flying fast diving between buildings holding Elisa in her talons, “I need a good vantage point.” Elisa struggled, “Demona...whatever this is can't you look passed it for Angela.” Demona hissed angrily knocking Elisa into a side of a building, “do not speak her name, Elisa Maza! You have not earned that right!” Elisa winced digging her fingers into Demona's ankles to keep herself from falling, “don't do this Demona Angela would never forgive you for this!” Demona growled flying up over the dam as she grinned down into her face, “goodbye Elisa Maza forever.” Elisa shook her head as she felt Demona drop her, “no...no it's not supposed to end like this!” Thailog let out a shriek of remorse as he dove fast catching Elisa in his arms as she fainted. His eyes glowed white but he shook his head carrying the limped body of Elisa to her loft. 

The clan was fighting through quarrymen searching not only for Castaway but Elisa, “she's not on the boat anywhere Goliath we've looked.” Goliath growled in anger, “look again she has to be here!” John Castaway groaned waking up to Goliath holding him in the air, “where is Elisa! So help me if you play games with me Castaway I will kill you!” Castaway realizing all his men were nowhere to be found, “figures Demona and Thailog take that little police bitch and leave me to clean up this mess.” Goliath hissed growling digging his claws into Castaway's neck, “where is she do not play games with me!” Brooklyn hadn't seen Goliath this upset since they thought Elisa was killed during Hunter's moon, “Goliath you're going to kill Castaway!” Demona appeared happy with herself she grinned, “Oh is Goliath mad that's good your human lover Elisa Maza is no more.” Goliath growled tossing Castaway against the metal wall of the boat, “you lie Demona when have you ever told me the truth!” Demona folded her arms, “I've been wanting her death since she took you from me! I would not lie about her death to you!” Goliath searched Demona's eyes it was the truth he reached to his chest feeling his heart ache, “why did you do this Demona have you not hurt me enough!” 

The sun was coming as the clan left leaving Demona and Goliath to stand in the boat together. This is what Demona wanted to see Goliath in such away but even seeing him heart stricken was making her frown, “shouldn't you be heading back with the others before sunrise.” Goliath growled hissing dropping to the floor as he began to change back into his human form leaving Demona in surprise, “you what is this!” Demona began to change to her human form as she leaned down touching his human flesh making him shrink back, “haven't you done enough Demona you have won but I will not love you that you have lost from me centuries ago!” Demona rolled her eyes, “oh get over it one human woman you'll get over it like you did with us.” Goliath stood fighting back his tears, “she was pregnant with my child Demona you have murdered an unborn innocents life!” Demona nodded, “I knew she was with a child more than the reason I killed her a human baring a gargoyle offspring its sickening humans and Gargoyles do not belong together.”Goliath only shook his head, “well you have your wish Demona why don't you just do what you've been trying to do!” She only shook her head, “no killing you because you want me to do so it would be too easy I don't like easy!” Goliath let a small growl slip from his throat, “fine you want hard!” Goliath dove at her making them both crash into the floor of the boat his hands pressing her hands down on the floor, “ Demona let out a chuckle, “give up I will not kill a depressed human your grief over Elisa is more fitting.”


	13. Fate is a Cruel Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa's wakes to a horrible sight and has Bluestone call for an ambulance Goliath is grief stricken and neither Talon nor Matt will tell him what is going on.

up with a start looking around she was laying in her bed, “how did I...” In the corner of the room, Elisa noticed a stone form he would have been Goliath she knew better it was Thailog he had rescued her. The expression on his face was remorseful she gave a sigh of relief, “I guess when he wakes I will have to thank him for saving me.” Elisa let out a sigh of relief as she rested her hands down to her stomach feeling something wet, “what the!” Elisa quickly moved the hand into her view there was blood her whole hand was smeared with it. She sat up noticing her blanket was wet with the same redness, “n...no God no!” Elisa picked up her cell phone on the nightstand dialing Matt Bluestone's number, “Elisa damn I heard you were dead Goliath just came in here he's going crazy we had to restrain him.”Elisa breathed crying, “Matt..I need an ambulance.I think I've miscarried.” The phone on the other end went dead, “Chief Elisa is alive we need an ambulance right away!” A little over five minutes there was banging on the door as Elisa groaned biting her lip she moved off the bed. “This is the ambulance anyone here!” Elisa winced holding her stomach, “yes, just give me a minute to open the door!” 

The door opened as Elisa fell into the arms of one of the paramedics, “Jack she's losing a lot of blood get her on the stretcher!” The two men settled her down easy on the stretcher as they carried her down the elevator to the ambulance below. Matt had somehow got the Chief to release Goliath in his care as they both sat in the lobby of the hospital, “you said Elisa was alright?” Matt nodded walking back and forth, “ya she's alive the ambulance is bringing her in now.” Goliath shook his head in confusion, “is she hurt why won't you answer me, Matt!” Matt looked down at Goliath as he frowned, “look for her sake you need to stay calm you being hysterical is only going to make this worse.” The two paramedics rushed in with Elisa on the stretcher she was bleeding through the white sheet on top of her. “Coming through got a bleeder nurse what doctor is on call?” The nurse behind the desk looked at her chart, “that be doctor Sato take her to the ER on the 3rd floor.” Goliath stood tightening his fist, “what is wrong with her why is she bleeding! Matt please you must tell me!” Matt ignored him for a moment, “nurse that was my partner there.” The nurse looked at the grief-stricken male lowering her voice to almost a whisper, “she has sever blood loss due to the miscarriage I can't offer any visitations until we know she's out of harm's way.”

Matt slammed his hand into the counter wincing as he thanked her walking back over to Goliath, “look big guy why don't we go get you some clothes and a hot meal and you could do with a shower.”Goliath shook his head, “I will not leave till I know what is happening to Elisa!” Matt touched the bridge of his nose, “you love her right?” Goliath shook his head, “of course what kind of stupid question is that!” Matt nodded, “look she needs you to be strong for her and not looking like a bum off the streets will get you cleaned up and food and will come right back I promise.” Goliath knew he wasn't going to win this argument and Matt was right he wasn't going to be any good to her if he was in this state. Goliath sighed looking down fighting the tears that were welling up in his eyes, “as long as we come right back after.” The two men left the hospital making their way down to Matt's police car, “should we stop and get you some clothes?” Goliath sighed sitting down beside Matt in the car as he looked down his jeans were all torn, “all my clothes are at our loft there is nothing with Xanatos.” Matt nodded, “well first things first getting you showered and dressed I'll take you to get you some real food.” 

The apartment was almost empty except for Talon who Elisa called to take care of Cagney while the ambulance came and got her. He was clearing her bed of the bloody sheets his eyes tearing up as he growled, “don't worry sis I will find who did this and make them pay.” Talon's ears picked up as he heard keys jingle in the doorway as Talon entered the kitchen leaning against the wall holding his Electro staff against his chest. “Odd I thought they said the door was unlocked Goliath go ahead and get your shower I am gonna feed Cagney.” Talon let out a sigh of relief hearing Matt's voice as he rested his Electro staff back to his belt, “you both scared the death out of me...” Talon looked up into Goliath's eyes he had never seen Goliath so heartbroken before, “Goliath....don't worry will find out who hurt her and make them pay!” Goliath didn't even acknowledge him as he pushed passed the two noticing a stone form near the window, “Thailog! Must be how she got home safely” Goliath gave a nod touching the stone forms shoulder seeing the remorse in his eyes, “thank you, my son.” Talon and Matt watched Goliath head into the shower as they heard it turn on Matt finally let out a sigh. “Well, what did she tell you because she didn't say a damn word to me except take care of Cagney.” Matt ignored him going into the kitchen fishing out a can of beer from the fridge, “well the nurse told me she's a 21-19 and I am not saying anymore than that.”

Talon growled at him grabbing him by the throat, “that's my sister you're talking about Matt I have half the mind to..” Matt shook his head lowering his voice to a whisper, “damn it Derek your sister was brought in bleeding to death from a miscarriage Goliath is on a warpath I'm trying to keep it together myself!” Talon's eyes soften as he dropped Matt on the ground, “she...my sister...Goliath's going to be more heartbroken than he is!” Matt nodded, “yes, and he came to the station this morning trying to pick fights we had to lock him up in holding for awhile he tried to kill himself!” Talon raised his head, “well why are we letting him shower by himself my sister's got a ton of razors and who knows what else!” The men hurried to the bathroom pushing open the door as they found Goliath shaving, “what is wrong with both of you have you heard of knocking?' Talon and Matt gave a sigh of relief as they both closed the door heading to the couch, “so what did the doctors say?” Matt drank from his beer, “she's up in the ER nurse said till she's out of danger no one can see her.” Goliath opened the door stepping out in combat boots, blue jeans and a black muscle shirt his hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail, “well let us go I do not want to keep Elisa waiting for us to return.”

The three men left the loft heading down the elevator as Matt and Talon's phone both came to life. Talon picked up his phone, “hey ya...no mom stop crying everything is alright hmm ya he's right here mom no look he's grief stricken as it is right now.” Talon nodded as he and Goliath moved into the elevator it closing as Matt gave out a sigh. “Yes, Matt here what? That's no I'll get the father to the hospital right away thanks.” He slammed his fist against the wall cursing, “damn it I should have stayed with her.” Talon gave a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone, “how are you feeling big guy you haven't talked since we left the loft?” Goliath shook his head looking out into the sky, “love is a cruel mistress I was not meant to be happy with Elisa I've caused her nothing but pain and heartache.” Talon frowned, “are you kidding me my sister loves you I mean hell I've taken you on as a brother-in-law and you two aren't even married!” Matt walked down the steps of the apartment building noticing the two seated looking up at the sky, “Derek been a change of plans the hospital called she's in a hospital room.” Goliath stood up quickly smiling, “my Elisa is she doing alright what of our child?” Talon looked at Matt who only shook his head, “she's doing just fine now Goliath let's get to the hospital and see her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say yes I have had 4 miscarriages in the past so the scene with Elisa Maza did happen for me with my first exactly the same way. Somethings are just not meant to be lucky for me I do have a beautiful seven-year-old daughter from my first pregnancy. A lot of the stuff I will be posting down the line I have experienced in my life just to give a tad bit of information.


	14. Gift of Flesh Is No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa comes to find she has miscarried not only one but twins. Goliath has become devastated and decides the gift is not worth having if he cannot protect the woman he loves. With the turn of events Puck offers a new gift in exchange for the old one will anything come about.

Elisa groaned waking as she realized she was still strapped up to machines she quickly rested her hands on her stomach, “I guess I was pretty foolish huh.” A nurse walked in trying to smile, “nice to see you finally awake Ms. Maza are you up to seeing visitors?” Elisa smiled, “yes, how is the baby by the way?” The nurse frowned checking the machines, “Ms. Maza I'll send for Doctor Sato.” The three visitors walked into the room as Elisa smirked, “OK I guess you three are really going to give it to me huh?” Talon wiped the tears from his eyes hugging her softly, “don't worry sis she won't get away with this.” Elisa was confused as Matt and Goliath both were next to give her some comfort, “this isn't at all what I was expecting what's going on?” Matt and Talon exchanged glances about to speak as doctor Sato walked into the room, “Ah Derek, Matt..and ?” Elisa smiled, “oh come now doctor you would know that bulky guy from anywhere.” Sato took a closer look as he jumped back, “Goliath? But how he's human.” Dr. Sato looked at his charts sighing, “Matt and Derek can you leave me alone with Goliath and Elisa please..” Matt and Derek both gave Elisa's hand a squeeze as they disappeared out of the room shutting the door. Dr. Sato cleared his throat, “Goliath take a seat this is going to be some very sad news I am afraid.” Elisa looked up shocked as she couldn't help but start to cry, “I lost the baby didn't I!” Goliath's eyes grew wide in fear and anger, “please do not tell me she is right please Dr. Sato.” Elisa grabbed Goliath's hand tightly as he got down on his knees looking up at her, “this is my fault my Elisa my personal needs and wants did this to you.” Dr. Sato sighed, “she will have to stay here for the next two nights if it was one simple miscarriage I'd say she could go home but twins take a long time to heal from.”

The hallway filled with a loud human like roar and cries of agony, “he's going to need a lot of support for awhile.” Talon nodded biting his lip, “I won't let Demona escape from what she did even if I have to kill her myself!” Matt shook his head, “what is with you two killing Demona isn't going to bring that baby back.” The door opened as Dr. Sato walked out, “you're free to go back in don't expect Goliath to be in a good mood.”Matt and Talon both stood entering the room finding Goliath's head in her lap as Elisa was running her fingers through his hair. She seemed distant only her rhythm of her fingers brushing through his mane kept her content. Matt cleared his throat, “Elisa...I'm sorry if there is anything we can do for you please just let me know.” Talon growled, “Elisa sis you and Goliath can try again it's just a little hiccup next time will make sure you don't become so bullheaded.” Goliath looked up growling, “there will not be a next time Talon I have made up my mind.”Elisa bit her lip, “Goliath this miscarriage wasn't your fault please don't...” He pushed her hands away, “no..I told myself if I ever hurt you that was the end, Elisa, I am giving the reins over to Brooklyn tonight and leaving.” Talon growled pushing Goliath against the wall, “so you're going to hurt my sister more by leaving! I don't think so be a man about it running and hiding you're pathetic!” Elisa held back her tears, “Derek if he wants to leave let him.” 

Talon hissed growling, “you do this you leave here right now and you're a coward! A father doesn't leave his women and child miscarriage or not!” Matt rested his hands on Talon's shoulders, “ease up man he's hurting Goliath deals with it his own way.” Talon backed away shaking his head at his sister, “whatever it's easy for him to run away my sister is hurting more then he is for Christ sake's.” Goliath closed his eyes kneeling down to the floor tears finally coming that he tried so hard to keep hidden, “I have failed Elisa I was supposed to protect you and I failed!” Matt glared at Talon who looked down ashamed, “I'm sorry I...” Goliath shook his head, “No Talon you were right I was so quick to run away because I can not face what I have done to Elisa.” Goliath looked down at his human hands getting angry, “why did I think becoming this way was going to make it any better!” Matt spoke up, “because you wanted to give Elisa and yourself a world where you both could belong and fit in together and love each other.”Goliath looked at Elisa his eyes red from crying, “Elisa...I can not keep this gift I am sorry.” Elisa grabbed his hand into hers as she ran her hand over his cheek, “what are you going to do Goliath?” 

Goliath removed a white hair from his jean pocket whispering a few words as Puck appeared. “Oh dear oh me what do we have here?” Goliath growled up at Puck, “no time for games Elf I no longer want this gift!” Puck frowned floating above the couple noticing the tear stricken Elisa Maza, “I see Elisa Maza were you not happy with his gift of flesh?” Elisa cried, “Puck just give him what he wants!” He nodded, “once I do this Goliath you get no second chance to be human again are you sure that is what you wish?” Goliath looked at Elisa as he gave a heavy sigh his dreams his wants no longer mattered if he could not protect her, “If I can not protect the one I love what good is this gift of flesh do it, Puck.” Puck nodded, “flesh will be gone days will be stone nights of flight forever more.” Talon watched as Goliath's form turned back to a gargoyle and his body turning to stone. The white hair fell to the floor as Puck picked it up in his hands frowning, “Elisa Maza what do you wish?” She began to weep hard and loud, “I lost everything all at once I don't want anything but to be left alone!” Puck gave a nod taking Elisa's hand placing a 2nd hair into her hands, “it will be granted, Elisa Maza.” Puck smiled snapping his fingers as he left the room reappearing back into the walls of the Castle stretching, “I give them oh three weeks at best.”

It was hitting dark as Elisa watched Goliath break from his stone slumber there was no smile on his face this night like all others. Goliath looked down into her eyes sorrow and being ashamed of himself for allowing Elisa to become hurt. Elisa scooted over on the bed, “come on big guy keep me company.” Goliath looked at her confused, “after what I put you through you want me still Elisa?” Elisa rolled her eyes, “it was a miscarriage not like you tried to kill me or anything come sit.” Goliath folded his wings getting into the bed beside her as Elisa threw her arms against his chest finally allowing herself to cry, “I love you Goliath please don't hate yourself!” He ran his talons through her hair, “My Elisa I love you very much too but I could not stay that way I am your protector.” Elisa sat up still holding a white strained in her hands as Goliath looked at it, “is that Puck's?” Elisa nodded, “Puck in exchange gave me or should I say us a gift.” Goliath arched an eye at her, “what gift would that be my Elisa?” Elisa rested her head against his chest hearing the pounding of his heart, “Goliath I want more than anything for us to have a family.” Goliath shook his head, “Gargoyles and humans are compatible in sex but not creating children Elisa you know this.” Elisa nodded, “yes, but with what Puck has granted us me and you can create a child together.” Goliath looked at her, “but you lost..our children are you sure you are up for such a task again?” Elisa pulled him down against her kissing him hard, “I will be in a few days and I do remember you asking if you could make love to me in your Gargoyle form.”

The clan and even Thailog were allowed entrance into the hospital, “I hope the lass is alright it's good ta hear that Demona didn't kill her as she thought.” Thailog nodded, “I do hope the child she is carrying is alright as well.” Talon was sitting outside of the room as Matt poked him, “wake up we got visitors.” Talon groaned looking up at the clan and Thailog his first instinct was to probe Thailog with questions. “She's up you guys can see her.”Hudson pushed open the door seeing the two lovers curled up in each other's arms, “ah lass you looking good what with all the tears for?” Goliath stayed quiet as Elisa gave a heavy sigh, “I..I lost the twins I miscarried.” Thailog let out a depressing groan whimpering, “Elisa I am sorry if I hadn't been so foolish.” Goliath stood up off the bed staring at Thailog for a good five minutes, “I must thank you for saving her life Thailog.”Thailog shook his head, “I would not thank me, Goliath, she lost your children.” Everyone was quiet not sure what to say to Elisa as she gave a small smile, “hey you know what Hudson would say you guys.” Hudson grinned, “ya lads if we stay frowning we'd be looking like that forever.” Goliath cleared his throat, “Hudson I..I gave up the gift Puck gave us.” Everyone gasped and Angela shook her head hurt, “oh father why would you do that to Elisa were you not happy?” Goliath nodded, “I was very happy it was nice for the six weeks we had together but I realize that I am no good to Elisa if I can not protect her.” Angela frowned going to Elisa's bed sitting down, “Elisa I am sorry I do not know what to say.” Elisa smiled leaning back, “don't be sad Angela it's not over by a long shot.” Hudson laughed, “oh boy Goliath and we thought we had a problem with Demona always on your back ya got your work cut out for ya.”


	15. Expecting News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three weeks later from Elisa's Miscarriage she has some special news for Goliath.

Three weeks later... 

Things were back to normal John Castaway was in prison and the quarrymen were nowhere to be found. It was hitting nightfall as Elisa stood smiling on Goliath's tower overlooking the city, “such a beautiful night.” Goliath grinned wrapping his arms around her waist tightly kissing her neck, “well good morning to you too big guy what's with the affection?” He grinned sitting down beside her on the tower, “just had a wonderful dream about you my Elisa part of me actually did not want to wake.” She grinned turning to look into his eyes, “if it's a sex dream I don't think I want to hear about it.” Goliath laughed nervously running a hand over his neck, “no my Elisa though I have been having those lately.” Elisa looked down as the others dove off the battlement, “well I went to see my doctor this morning.” Goliath nodded he knew very well that from the miscarriage she wanted to make sure she was fit to have children if that need to be arisen again. “Yes, you did tell me you were wanting to make sure that we could fall pregnant again my Elisa.” Elisa grinned at him handing him a long box, “eh I know it's not your birthday or Christmas.” Goliath grinned opening the white box as he let a tear fall from his eyes closing it, “are you sure my Elisa?” Elisa smiled kissing him hard as she took his one free hand placing it on her stomach, “I'm 100% positive big guy your gonna be a daddy.” Goliath picked her up into his arms swinging her around as he gave a holler surprising Elisa, “I take it your very very happy?” Goliath nodded, “should we tell the other's?” Elisa nodded, “what could it hurt I think the trio had a bet going about when you'd knock me up again anyways.” 

Hudson sat down in his usual spot in the rec room flipping on the TV, “Bronx ya getting fat around the middle there ya gotta stop picking up after Broadway.” Angela was sitting reading a novel that Elisa recommended Rhapsody she was really getting into the main character and the daring idiotic male hero. “Angela didn't ya wanna go out with the boys tonight you've been sticking your nose into books lately.” Angela rolled her eyes, “oh don't start Hudson if those three don't stop with trying to win my affection I will end up biting one of their heads off!” Hudson chuckled returning to his program, “aye lass there just teenagers you're the only other female they know besides Elisa and Maggie there just ain't too many female gargoyles around and Brooklyn is mighty upset that Delilah is interested in another male.” The trio entered the room taking their respectable spots as Broadway sat down beside Angela, “what are you reading Angela?” Angela sighed, “it's a book series Elisa recommended it's pretty good actually love the male hero he's idiotic but he's growing on me and he loves the heroin Rhapsody.” Lexington was reading one of his star wars comics, “do you ever read anything else other than that crap!” Lexington frowned, “hey Brooklyn I don't knock the motorcycle magazines you read!” Brooklyn growled, “Harley Davidson magazines they are not Motorcycles!” Elisa and Goliath walked into the room as everyone looked up from what they were doing, “ah the lass is all a glow what you two be doing tonight?” 

The trio exchanged glances as Brooklyn rolled his eyes digging his hand into his leather pouch dropping five bucks into Broadways hand and so did Lexington. Elisa laughed, “so I guess this means Broadway won the bet huh?” Angela shook her head, “bet about what? I wasn't in on any bet.” Hudson smiled, “aye the lads had a bet about how long it would take yer father and Elisa to get pregnant again.” Angela looked up at her father he was all smiles he hadn't looked that happy in weeks, “are you sure I mean 100% positive?” Elisa nodded as Angela got up hugging her tightly, “I am so happy Elisa. I hope nothing like last time?” Elisa nodded, “ya Goliath and I talked any dangerous cases Chief is putting Goliath on them and Matt is playing protector during the day.” Elisa gave a fake glare at Goliath as he looked down at her, “you know very well I will not have you endanger our child.” Elisa smiled kissing him softly, “I know big guy just giving you a hard time believe me I was this close to asking for a desk position for the whole 9 months.” Hudson smiled, “so who else be knowing of this pregnancy or are we the first?” Elisa smiled, “I'm only a week pregnant Hudson I think from the other's I'll keep it hidden till were over the risk.” Broadway smiled at Angela, “hey Angie you wanna go out and grab something to eat with me my treat?” Angela sighed seeing the hurt in Broadway's eyes, “sure why not I could go with a little something.”


	16. Double the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 15 weeks later Elisa and Goliath are having their visit with Dr. Sato to see if they are having a boy or girl.

15 weeks later....  
Dr. Sato smiled setting down his bag as Fox and David greeted him, “so nice to see you again doctor how was the flight?” He cracked his neck, “long and boring but I was excited when you told me about our Elisa Maza.” David and Fox walked him down to their medical facility pushing open the door finding Elisa and Goliath in a little of a make out session. David let out a little chuckle, “you two we can come back later if this isn't a good time?” Elisa blushed kissing Goliath, “seems we got an audience you should get off me now.” Goliath unwrapped his wings around Elisa getting off of her as he blushed sitting down in the chair beside her. Dr. Sato smiled, “I didn't think it possible for you to get pregnant so fast again Elisa but I am surprised sixteen weeks already you two excited about seeing what you're having?” Elisa nodded as Goliath rested his hand on her stomach, “I wish to be surprised but Elisa was adamant about knowing.” Dr. Sato sat down preparing his tools smiling at Elisa, “your looking health to eating all the right foods I hope?” Fox gave a nod, “yes, weird cravings that she's been having but she's been very healthy though I am sure Goliath lets her indulge once in awhile.” Goliath frowned nodding, “you try to tell a pregnant woman no human females pregnant are much scarier than our gargoyle mates.” Everyone laughed except Goliath who was waiting for Elisa to give him a stern talking to.

“Ah you're doing fine Elisa,” Dr, Sato noticed she was wincing while he was trying to locate the baby in her womb. “Easy there...this one doesn't like to sit still....ah there...” Dr. Sato blinked moving around the Doppler again, “no wonder I was having such trouble finding the child.” Elisa gripped Goliath's hand, “is the baby alright I don't need bad news doc.” Dr. Sato laughed, “oh heavens no look here Goliath you see what I see?” Goliath looked at the monitor his eyes widen in shock as Dr. Sato nodded, “yes, Elisa let me get the monitor turned so you can take a look as well.” David and Fox both looked at the monitor holding each other smiling. Elisa looked at the monitor as Dr. Sato had to move the Doppler around to follow the babies movements, “you see what Goliath saw?” Elisa nodded in shock, “we're having twins?” Dr. Sato nodded, “yes, there growing steadily fast for you being sixteen weeks.” Elisa tried to keep a straight face as Goliath smiled down at her, “Elisa it is wonderful news.” Dr. Sato smiled, “Oh the sex of the babies forgot well mommy and daddy your due October 31st of this year with a boy and girl.” David and Fox stood in silence watching the two lovers hold each other, “so glad those two finally got together was thinking it would never happen.” Fox nodded in agreement, “believe me seeing them sexually frustrated and denying each other I was at the point of locking them in a room till they came to a realization.” 

The clan waited outside the room for the news of what Elisa and Goliath would be expecting, “did you hear what Dr. Sato said?” Lexington shook his head, “sorry but couldn't hear a darn thing they looked pretty surprised and happy, though.” Hudson laughed, “ya three are like little kids waiting for ya Christmas presents they will tell us when they come out.” Fox and David left the room looking into the faces of the trio, “well we're not telling you that's for them to tell.” Brooklyn groaned, “what is taking them so long!” Hudson leaned against the wall, “Brooklyn lad give it a rest let the happy couple live in it for a moment.” Lexington smiled, “I can't wait for another baby for me to babysit this is gonna be so cool!” Goliath and Elisa stepped out of the room smiling, “you mean two more babies to babysit Lexington.” The trio eyes widen as Lexington jumped up in surprise, “two! Elisa is having twins!” Elisa smiled nodding, “yup two a girl and a boy now are we all satisfied?” Brooklyn nodded smiling, “ya, are they gargoyles?” Elisa and Goliath looked at each other, “well there were no wings or a tail present so I assume not.”Broadway frowned, “aw, no baby gargoyles I guess that's alright can spoil them anyway.” Elisa frowned, “oh boy I think I'm in for a pretty crazy ride with you guys.” Hudson smiled, “aye lass twins I'm thinking ya in for a more crazy ride then ya realize.”


	17. Baby Shower with the Maza's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 5 weeks later Elisa's parents throw her a baby shower some of the presents are a little on the perverted side.

5 weeks later...   
“I told you to leave me alone!” Goliath ducked as Elisa threw something at his head, “My Elisa you asked a question I just answered it.” She began to cry,”but you were lying I do look fat! And I can't see my feet anymore!” Goliath shook his head in confusion, “but you do look beautiful to me I love everything about you.” Elisa threw a pillow at him as Goliath caught it, “I do not understand why are you mad at me for?” Elisa sighed sitting down on her couch, “mad!? You got me pregnant I'm twenty weeks and done!” Goliath sat the pillow down on the couch wondering what he could possibly say to make her happy. Elisa rested back against the couch trying to relax as she felt a kick, “oh..” Goliath looked at her worried, “my Elisa are you alright?” Elisa nodded putting his hand to her stomach as if by command one of the twins kicked harder making her laugh, “now that was a strong one.” Goliath smiled getting down on his knees resting both hands on her stomach the kicking was amazing to him, “we don't get to feel our Gargoyle young do anything like this.” Elisa frowned running her hand against Goliath's face, “I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me I hope I didn't hurt you.” Goliath smiled, “Xanatos told me it was this thing called hormones it is alright my Elisa.”

The sun rose against Elisa's bedroom window as she got up today Beth was going to throw them a baby shower it would just be them Talon, Diane and their father Peter. Elisa groaned she was hating maternity leave bad enough Goliath was watching her like a hawk. Cagney meowed as Elisa mostly scuffled across the floor now, “yes, I hear you as if you couldn't tell Cagney I am a size of a watermelon so I move a lot slower.” Cagney licked his paws not really caring one way or another as he went to the kitchen to wait for his breakfast. A loud knock on the door made Elisa sigh, “it's open!” Beth pushed open the door as Cagney greeted her with a long meow and purr, “hey sis you ready yet!” Elisa sighed making it halfway to the bathroom as she started to cry, “nope just nope.” Beth frowned, let me guess you pissed yourself?” Elisa turned sighing, “hey no big deal I got twenty more weeks of this!” Beth smiled, “that's the spirit sis mom and dad are really excited I mean heck what they've been waiting to be grandparents for so long.”Elisa shook her head entering the bathroom shutting the door, “Derek should be here about a few minutes with Maggie.” Beth frowned cleaning up some empty boxes of Chinese and what seemed to be pizza with Ice cream on top, “I guess Goliath really can't say no to ya huh?” 

Beth straightens up the dining room and headed into the bedroom to get Elisa clothes out for the day a nice pair of maternity jeans and a long black t-shirt. A sharp rasp on the door made Beth smile, “Derek its open come in!” Talon pushed open the door allowing Maggie to walk in, “she will be fine do not worry Maggie Elisa won't care if you're going to be there.” Maggie sighed sitting on the couch resting her hand on her stomach, “I hope so I don't want your parents fussing over me on her day.” Elisa exited her bedroom her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face looked at least presentable enough, “Oh Maggie you look so cute and that bump!” Maggie started crying as Elisa did to both of them hugging each other and crying hysterically. Talon sighed, “oh girls come on Maggie I just got you to stop crying over how cute the car was.” Beth stepped out of the bedroom shaking her head, “I think twins are causing them to be extra emotional today.” Talon nodded hugging Beth, “it's been awhile sis ya Maggie was going on about how cute the car was and how cute it would be to have car seats.” After about twenty minutes of crying Maggie and Elisa both calmed down, “are you ladies ready?” 

Talon and Beth waited at the door of the Maza's residence, “should one of us go back and see if there ok?” Talon sighed, “go ahead and knock I'll see what's keeping them.” Beth gave a sharp knock as the door flew to open it was Peter Maza rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “ah Beth hun wasn't expecting you till later.” Beth nodded, “mom we got Elisa and Maggie just a fair warning they are both very emotional right now.” Diane smiled stepping out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, “I was preparing for that actually Beth but thank you for the warning.”Peter stepped aside as Beth entered the room, “did you get everything mom?” Diane nodded, “I've had you three Beth in case you haven't forgotten I got the cake made and the gifts are already set on the table and of course, dinner with Elisa's girlfriends will Goliath be at the dinner?” Beth shook her head, “Elisa tried but there throwing a surprise baby shower at the Castle for her she just doesn't know about it yet.” Peter groaned sitting back down in his easy chair, “bah I mean I knew Elisa liked Goliath but my good having babies with a gargoyle.” Talon walked in arm around Elisa and Maggie, “erm Beth a little help here!” Beth and Diane walked up helping Elisa and Maggie to the couch, “everything alright with them?” Talon nodded, “ya there fine hey dad nice to see you so lively this morning.” Peter nodded, “ya, ya when's your rugrats do anyway?” Talon smiled proudly, “end of September the latest or whenever Tim and Robin wanna show up.” Peter turned to Maggie smiling, “you let him name your boys after Robin huh?” Maggie laughed, “I had no objections Tim and Robin Maza is perfect.” 

Elisa frowned not liking that the couch was making her sink into the sofa, “mom do we have anything more hard to sit on?” Diane laughed, “sure baby lets get you to the table hope you could do with some cake and ice cream.” Peter and Talon helped Elisa up off the sofa as they helped her into the dining room. The place wasn't too big but just big enough to accommodate for two pregnant women. Beth smiled, “OK let's do presents I want Elisa to see some of the baby things!” Peter walked out of the dining room fishing an envelope out of his jacket he smiled heading back to the dining room. Elisa was looking rather flushed and hot, “Diane hun why don't you turn the a/c on for the girls they look like they could catch on fire.” Diane nodded returning back to the living room turning the a/c down another 20 degrees. 

Peter smiled handing Elisa an envelope, “wanted to give it to you and Goliath both but I guess this is the best time then any.” Elisa looked at her father oddly as she opened the envelope reading the card, “oh dad you didn't have to do this! It's too much.” Peter shook his head, “it's not too much Goliath can't work and you don't make enough to put those kids into college and it's a gift so you better take it.” Talon smiled handed Elisa his and Maggie's present, “I hope you like it if not you can take em back.” Elisa smiled, “oh I wasn't expecting you guys to get me anything you got Tim and Robin on the way.” Maggie shook her head, “believe me he was excited about shopping for a little girl I should have taken pictures he was so cute!” Talon rolled his eyes, “ I was not just..OK, so shopping for little Ailsa was fun so sue me.” Elisa opened the box moving back the white paper she cried, “oh this is so cute!...OK, this one isn't even funny Derek!” Derek laughed as Elisa glared at him, “well it's true how else would you and Goliath have gotten pregnant.” 

Diane walked back into the room what's wrong with them dear?” Elisa showed both the onesies to her mother “I came out of Vagina Because my dad came in one!” and the one Elisa adored “My prince did come.. his name is daddy.” Diane smiled, “I love that princess one.. and Derek don't be getting them perverted onesies I don't think Goliath will appreciate that.” Derek couldn't help but laugh, “hey the truth hurts mom imagine little Gavin in that outfit.” Beth coughed trying to take her presents back, “Beth Maza! Don't you tell me you got her some perverted ones as well.” Elisa sighed, “OK dear sister let's see the damage that you've done.” Elisa took the baby bag looking at a few of them one making her blush, “OK there not to bad.” Derek grinned, “well come on share em I like my sister's taste in baby clothes anyway.” Elisa lifted the blue one up “all daddy wanted was a blowjob” the next one said “I Heart boobs (like my daddy)a blue and pink onesies with You can do this daddy showing the arms, its legs, and Head holes. Elisa found another one at the bottom of the bag grinning, “oh Beth now this one I really love!” Beth smiled knowing exactly which one it was the I'm 99.9% sure I am a Disney Princess. Elisa nodded putting down the baby clothes as she hugged her sister tightly, “I really don't know what Goliath is going to say to the rest of them.” 

Rest of the evening was filled with chatter about Elisa as a baby and Diane's pregnancy with all three of them. “You know I wish Goliath could have been here to experience this but..” Beth shook her head as Elisa looked up from her cake, “but what?” Beth smiled, “oh well but we know you can show him tonight the presents and that.” Talon gave a thumbs up to his sister as Elisa went back to her cake. Maggie smiled as Talon rested his hands on her stomach, “gonna be great our four playing together so who came up with Gavin and Ailsa?” Elisa put down her plate rubbing her belly, “Goliath wanted Scottish names for the children I didn't agree at first but Fox got me a book of Scottish baby names I found ones we could both agree on.” Maggie grinned, “we're still working on Tim and Robins middle names did you guys find that easy?” Elisa smiled, “actually clan wanted to help with that so for our son Gavin Ethan Maza and our daughter Ailsa Gwen Maza.” Diane smiled, “you two picked perfect names for the children I can't wait to see all four of my grandbabies oh how is Angela taking the news?” Elisa felt a sharp kick as she yelped, “oh she's very excited every night she probes me with questions she's reading all the baby books Fox gave me.” Maggie looked over at Elisa frowning, “what's wrong you just gave out a little yelp there?” Elisa nodded, “someone is kicking extra hard in there felt like my ribs were going to burst.” 

Diane cleared her throat, “you know there are some Lamaze classes in a few weeks got you and Goliath booked for them.” Beth and Talon exchanged glances as they started to laugh making Maggie look at them curiously, “what is funny about that Talon and me took a few of them.” Beth breathed slowly, “can you imagine Goliath doing the breathing exercises with Elisa.” Elisa frowned, “Oh you guys are horrible... you're right though he'd look pretty silly.” Diane stood up, “as I recall your father looked silly he was beside himself didn't even know what to do he spit on me half the time and with you Elisa.” Maggie smiled leaning back into Talons arms, “so are you doing it natural Elisa or taking the drug route?” Elisa leaned back rubbing her stomach, “don't know actually haven't thought about it mom did you do drugs with us?” Diane nodded, “you girls were pretty easy with Derek they had to give me 500mg of Epidural twelve hours of labor with him.” Peter entered the room taking his easy chair, “you guys done talking about body parts and all that my shows about to come on?” Diane leaned down kissing her husband, “yes, were done Elisa has that dinner with her girlfriends Maggie honey why don't you help me pack up Elisa's baby shower gifts and will drop them off at the Castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up some cute...ok perverted baby onesies actually honestly was just looking up cute ones couldn't help that the first few were perverted.


	18. Baby Shower at Wyvern Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan wakes up for the night and are all excited they get to help with the special event. Goliath and David get talked into building the twins cribs (this doesn't show in this chapter )

The sun disappeared into the clouds as the Clan arose waking all stretching and chattering among each other, “Elisa should be back around here by 9:00 pm.” Goliath shook his head smiling down at the trio, “you know Fox has already started but you can see if there is any help you can give her.” The trio disappeared into the castle with Angela right behind them, “Angela wait I wanted to speak with you.” Angela turned smiling up at her father, “sorry was lost in thought father what is it I can help you with?” Goliath scratched the back of his neck, “can you explain to me what baby showers are?' Angela nodded as Goliath glided down both of them entering into the Castle together. Fox was busy putting things together, “Brooklyn sorry I don't have anything for you to do why don't you see if Broadway needs help in the kitchen I got him making the cake.” Lexington was helping hang the banner, “how does this look now Fox!” Fox smiled nodding, “perfect I swear I don't know what I'd do without you!” Owen stepped into the living room area, “Mrs. Xanatos Diane and Beth Maza here to see you.” Fox gave a nod, “thank you, Owen, you're dismissed oh and if you find you want to help feel free.” Owen grinned rearranging his glasses as he left the living room into the hallway back to his business.

Fox smiled greeting the two women, “how was Elisa did she enjoy the baby shower?” Beth nodded checking out the decorations in the living room area, “oh Lexington you do such beautiful work have you thought about becoming a decorator?” Lexington smiled flying down beside Beth, “ah it's nothing just a little something I put together what did you get Elisa and Goliath?” Diane frowned, “believe me you don't want to see half of what Derek and Beth got them. Fox gave a confused stare as she sat the baby things down on the couch going through them, “Oh my that is funny!” Lexington walked up looking at the one Fox was reading, “wow that's kind of perverted.” Fox nodded running her fingers over Lexington's head, “I'm wondering what Goliath would even think of them.” Fox laid down the baby clothes putting the bags away, “you didn't happen to get them cribs did you?” Diane shook her head, “no I didn't think of that Peter built Elisa's so figured Goliath might be interested in giving that a try.” Beth grinned as something sweet hit her nose, OOO something smells wonderful who's baking?” Lexington grinned, “that would be Broadway he's stuck in the kitchen making the cake for the baby shower.” 

Everyone left the living room area into the kitchen finding Brooklyn covered in flour as Broadway was still working on the final touches of the cake. “Explain to me why you threw flour on me, Broadway!” Broadway smiled, “sorry you looked like you wanted to help and the picture box shows the kids covered in flour and batter so thought hey you could help that way.” Lexington jumped on the stool looking at the cake, “aw this is so cute got baby blocks around the sides and two little babies in cradles on top.” Broadway grinned stepping back to get a look at his work, “ ya I am trying to get Gavin and Ailsa's name on it but I ran out of frosting.” Fox smiled brushing the flour out of Brooklyn's hair, “what happened to you did you fight with the flour?” Brooklyn groaned rolling his eyes, “nope Broadway thought the best way I could help was to throw flour on me.” Everyone laughed except for Brooklyn as he went off to get the flour out of his hair before the baby shower.

Hudson smiled as he flipped through the channels, “what are ya two doing so deep in that book?” Angela smiled, “father doesn't know what a baby shower is so having him read a few things.” Xanatos nodded walking into the room, “ah What to expect when you're expecting those books are hogwash, to be honest Goliath.” Angela frowned, “what do you mean hogwash they have great information.” Xanatos sat down beside Angela, “that book won't save him when he's going to have to change diapers or when one of them throws up on him.” Hudson and Goliath both looked up, “diapers? “ Xanatos laughed, “what's he reading anyway?” Angela smiled, “father doesn't know what a baby shower is so I am having him read up on what to expect.” Xanatos leaned back stretching, “so Fox tells me you and the Clan picked names for the kids?” Goliath nodded pausing in his reading, “Yes, for our Son Gavin and daughter Ailsa.” Hudson grinned, “Aye very Scottish names I'm glad the lass found names she actually liked.”

Diane and Beth entered the rec room, “OK show time Elisa is here with Derek so everyone get your butts to the living room pronto.” Hudson groaned, “Aye I haven't seen Elisa around here in a few days I hope she's at least less hormonal.” Xanatos grinned standing up following after Hudson, “oh one more thing Fox said I need to help you with building the twins cribs just an FYI.” Goliath rubbed the back of his neck, “me build the closest I came to building anything was when I was a hatchling and it was a small damn.”Angela took the book from Goliath's hands as they both headed out to the living room area. Goliath entered giving everything a once over before smiling, “everyone did fine work thank you.” Beth and Diane grabbed Goliath by the arm having him sit on the sofa, “just a warning she's been very emotional all day so don't take anything the wrong way.” Everyone grew quiet as Lexington turned out the lights. “Seriously would you stop rushing me, Derek!” Talon turned into the living room as he brought Elisa in, “why is it so dark in here?” Lexington smiled turning on the lights as everyone shouted surprise. Elisa smiled as she started to cry, “oh this is great guys, oh and the cake is oh Broadway!” Broadway scratched his head in confusion as Elisa ran up to him hugging him, “Elisa it's just a cake don't need to cry.”

Elisa smiled wiping away her tears, “sorry all the hormones but really this is great guys I really wasn't expecting a 2nd baby shower.” Fox and Diane helped Elisa to the sofa, “well cake or presents first?” Broadway went to open his mouth as Lexington frowned, “I think we should do the presents first I'm kinda full at the moment.” Lexington walked over handing his small box, “I hope you guys like it.” Elisa smiled kissing Lexington on the cheek, “anything from you I'm sure is wonderful Lex.” Elisa smiled at Goliath, 'you know this is your day to come on help me open it.” Goliath nodded opening the box as Elisa pulled back the paper grinning, “Lexington its cute thank you.” Brooklyn looked over Goliath's shoulder, “you and your star wars stuff Lexington.” Lexington frowned as Elisa gave him a reassuring smile, “don't worry little Gavin will love it who doesn't love cookies.” Brooklyn gave his present next grinning, “I know you're going to love what I got the kids.” Elisa smiled, “I can take a guess and seeing as I see no motorbike I can be safe for eighteen years.” Elisa opened the box, “now theses are just too cute, “Elisa held up both onesies “If I'm crying my Uncle went motocross riding without me.”and the other one pink saying “when I grow up I'm gonna fly” Brooklyn grinned, “well you know who's gonna be teaching the little squirts to motorbike.” Goliath glared at him, “you do realize they won't be able to do that till they are older human babies are not built like gargoyle children.” 

Elisa sighed, “well its kinda getting late and as much as I love all this attention I'm getting tired.” Broadway frowned, “aw but Angela and I made you something.” Xanatos even pipped in, “don't forget we have our gift as well Detective.” Elisa glanced at Xanatos, “really you and Fox didn't have to I don't expect anything from you guys.” Fox looked a bit hurt as Elisa realized her wording, “I didn't mean it the way it sounded Fox.” Fox nodded as Xanatos fished something from inside his jacket, “I was going to present this to Goliath and the clan a few months back but this is a better time than any.” Xanatos sat the papers into both Goliath and Elisa's hands, “well go ahead and open it.” Elisa smiled, “go ahead big guy it's more for you than me.” Goliath nodded opening the paper realizing it was the deed to Castle Wyvern as he read down he noticed the names Gavin and Ailsa, “what does this mean Xanatos?” Fox smiled, “Castle Wyvern is your home Goliath Xanatos found the deed to it months ago we just got it rewritten to make the owners Gavin and Ailsa.” Goliath smiled standing up taking Xanatos into a formal Gargoyle handshake, “you have honored me Xanatos truly.” There was a long silent pause as Angela cleared her throat pushing Broadway forward, “go ahead, Broadway.” Elisa smiled, “I'm really looking forward to what you both got us.” There were two packages as Broadway handed one to Elisa and the other to Goliath. Elisa pulled back the baby wrapping paper smiling down, “oh this is perfect Goliath open the other one.” Goliath smiled tearing the paper back slowly with his claw. Angela and Broadway had both made picture frames for the twins and each picture was a sonogram of Gavin and Ailsa.


	19. A room for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanatos and Fox not only offer's a room in the Castle but a nursery as well.

It was just reaching midnight as Beth and Diane said there goodbyes, “it was a lovely evening thank you Fox and Xanatos you were great hosts.” The Trio were putting away the decorations as Angela was getting the baby things together-packing them into one of the big baby bags, “I think it was perfect don't you father?” Lexington shushed her, “I think they had a little to much fun.” Angela smiled Goliath was laid back against the sofa with Elisa curled up in his arms asleep. The trio left the living room turning out the lights as Fox stopped them, “where are the two expecting parents?” Angela smiled, “they got partied out they are both asleep on the sofa.” Xanatos walked down the hall smiling at his wife, “would be good as any to tell them then.” Fox nodded unsure of how to wake a sleeping Gargoyle but she figured they couldn't be too mad at her. Fox entered the room flipping on the lights as she stepped over to Elisa rubbing her back, “hey sleeping beauty you two should get up and move to a comfortable bed.” Goliath groaned wrapping his tail around Elisa protectively as he settled back to sleep. Fox sighed, “Goliath...Goliath! Wake up!” Goliath growled hissing as he woke with a start, “what I'm up?” Fox grinned, “you two should sleep somewhere more comfortable granted I am sure your very comfortable for her but Xanatos and I are giving you a bedroom to share.” 

Goliath ran his free hand down Elisa's back making her wake, “erm let me sleep.” Goliath smiled, “my Elisa a bed would be better for us.” Elisa stirred enough just so Goliath could get up picking her up into his arms as he carried her to the bedroom Fox had mentioned. The bedroom was beautiful elongated bed a cozy fireplace and love seat with a huge window that out looked to Goliath's perch. Goliath was happy with the fact he was still tired and the bed looked inviting. Elisa wrapped her arms around Goliath's neck as she snuggled up against his chest, “mm where are we?” Goliath smiled kissing her, “Fox and Xanatos have given you room in the Castle to be near the Clan well and of course me.” Elisa looked around the room still half asleep, “Oh I can't accept this I mean my loft and what about Cagney I can't leave him behind.” Goliath laughed, “we will gather your things tomorrow night, for now, my Elisa back to bed you go.” Goliath laid Elisa down as he tried to get her to release her grip around his neck, “Elisa you have to let go.” Elisa shook her head smiling, “we got at least 6 hours left before sunrise come lay with me.” Goliath couldn't argue with that as her hands slipped from around his neck Goliath slid into bed beside her. It was cozy and warm as Elisa crawled right back into her spot on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist falling back to sleep. Goliath fought to keep his eyes open but it was no use as he fell asleep his wings folded protectively around Elisa.

The sunrise was just about to peak over the clouds as the trio and Hudson went in search of their fearless leader, “Aye didn't ya say they were in the living room area?” Lexington nodded, “yes, maybe Fox and Xanatos know where they are.” Fox was in the kitchen drinking steaming hot coffee when she heard Lexington and Hudson both talking in the hallway, “oh boys they're in their bedroom.” Lexington popped his head into the kitchen, “oh which room is that the sun's just about to come up.” Fox took another sip of her coffee, “second room on the left.” Lexington and Hudson entered the room as they found Goliath and Elisa still snuggled up together on the bed asleep, “aye lad don't have the heart to wake him they look so peaceful.” Elisa groaned opening her eyes as she looked out the window the skyline was getting lighter, “oh no Goliath wake up!” Goliath groaned blinking his eyes, “what is it my Elisa?” Hudson laughed as he patted Lexington on the back, “ya know lad it might not be so bad fer ya to sleep with Elisa as long as ya two aren't intertwined.” 

Lexington leaped out of the window gliding to his spot Hudson turned giving one more smile, “aye forget I got me present to give ta ya both I'll do that tonight.” Elisa snuggled back down as Goliath turned to look at her, “do you think I'd be fine here my Elisa?” Elisa nodded kissing him softly, “I don't see why not goodnight Goliath.” Goliath smiled as the sun touched the window ledge turning the clan into stone for another day. She stretched out on the bed sighing normally she'd sleep for another hour or two but she was up. The sunlight warmed up the room as Elisa got up rubbing her back groaning, “I defiantly need a massage.” There would be twenty more weeks of it not that she was really complaining she enjoyed feeling them both move and kick inside her. A loud knock on the door brought her out of her trance, “come on in its open.” Xanatos pushed it open covering his eyes, “oh are you guys decent?” Elisa rolled her eyes, “Xanatos you know very well the suns up and he's stone now.” Xanatos laughed removing his hands, “Fox wanted me to see if you were up we threw together a little surprise for you.” Elisa tried ever so hard to get up on her own Xanatos hurried to her side, “allow me, detective.” Elisa looked at him as Xanatos gave a half smile resting her arm around his neck as he helped her up, “I know I know you still hold a torch for me.” Elisa laughed, “give me a break David I don't hate you anymore just there's always going to be trust issues.” 

Fox stood down the hall seeing her husband help Elisa down the hall, “ah Elisa good morning did you sleep well?” She nodded releasing her arm from around his neck, “so I hear you both have a surprise what are we talking here?” Fox pushed open the door it was a white wall room you could tell where the paint was starting to chip against the stone wall it was almost empty except for a chest of drawers and the baby clothes from the night before. Elisa walked in resting her hand on one of the picture frames Broadway and Angela made them, “I really don't know what to say.” Fox smiled hugging her husband, “believe me no thanks are needed its the least we can do for all the bad myself and husband did to you both.” Elisa nodded putting down the frame, “well guess need to start filling up the room.” Fox nodded, “exactly oh David dear I am taking the Detective shopping could you?” Xanatos glared at her, “spend all my money? on baby things...oh hell why not just try not to go over your normal budget dear.” Fox winked, “oh you mean over the ten thousand dollars that I normally spend.” Fox grabbed Elisa's hand dragging them out of the room.


	20. Things we Do for Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox takes Elisa out to shop for baby things and David is left to try and figure out how to build baby cribs with Elisa's father.

The morning dragged on Fox had taken her to every baby store imaginable, “do you think we got everything, Elisa?” Elisa stopped to catch her breath for a moment, “ya but really you didn't have to spend all that money on me, Fox.” Fox waved a hand, “oh shush really you and Goliath saved my baby boy I'm just getting started, dear.” The girls walked ahead as Owen groaned he was barely able to see over the boxes now as it was, “might we stop and rest for a moment Lady Fox maybe the detective might be hungry?” Fox looked over at Owen sighing, “you know sometimes I rather have Puck Owen you're a bore but yes it's about noon now.” Owen gave a sigh of relief you know she's right babies are fun you're just being a stick in the mud. The little place had almost everything which Fox thought Elisa might enjoy, “David used to take me here when I had no idea what I was hungry for when I carried Alex except the cow hearts and livers you've been craving lately.” 

Owen gave a disgusted look as he sat the boxes down inside the gate of the restaurant. An elderly short red haired man popped out of the doorway, “Ah Fox...oh, Ms. Maza so great to see you again its been 20 weeks last I saw you.” Elisa smiled as the old man came up to hug her, “oh and pregnant I see you know you never told me what happened to that new guy of yours down at the station.” Elisa nodded, “oh he was transferred out of state to another department.” Joey gave a nod, “so what can I do for you, ladies?” Fox looked over at Elisa, “actually whatever the pregnant lady wants today just hoping it's not hearts and livers.” Elisa glared, “no at least not today anyway actually Joey your usual.” He nodded, “that's great and what about Mr. Stuck up here?” Owen cleaned his glasses with a cloth that had been hanging in his suit pocket, “if you have it just a small egg sandwich is fine.” Joey nodded as he walked back into his kitchen speaking in Italian to the chef. Fox and Elisa took a seat by the entrance, “I didn't know you knew Joey personally?” Elisa nodded looking at the menu, “actually I didn't till Goliath recommended the place or actually Broadway recommended it to him.” 

Joey and his wife Sarah walked out with trays of the usual which happened to be Cheesy Tortellini, “wife don't forget Mr. Burnett his sandwich.” Sarah nodded disappearing back into the kitchen speaking to the chef inside. Fox grabbed a bowl and ladle taking some of the cheesy contents into her bowel, “so any other plans for today?” Elisa shook her head resting a hand on her stomach, “no nothing honestly I'm not used to all this time off.” Sarah returned placing the sandwich before Owen as she smiled, “Ah Elisa you look so wonderful practically glowing when are you due?” Elisa smiled softly, “Sarah you always look great Dr. Sato tells me Halloween so it will be interesting.” Sarah nodded pulling up a chair to the table, “Ah you know they say children born on Hallows eve end up being magically gifted anyway how's the father handling things?” Fox glanced at Elisa waiting for a response, “oh, well he's handling it the best way he can.” Sarah dismissed herself when more patrons started to fill the outside restaurant, “have a good day to you both hopefully will be seeing you again before the baby is born hmm?” Elisa gave a smirk nodded as she went back to her Tortellini, “I guess by the way your devouring it we're not leaving any for the clan?” 

It was just mid-afternoon as Xanatos was looking over some plans, “I don't know I didn't even build Alex's crib now you want me to help Goliath build two from scratch.” Fox nodded, “I thought Diane had a great idea and if turns out the crib isn't safe will buy them brand new ones.” Xanatos scratched his head setting down the plans on his desk, “Yes, I said I'd do anything to thank them for saving our son but this..” A rasp on Xanatos's office door pulled Fox from her thoughts, “of course that's why I got us some help for tonight.” Fox pulled open the door allowing Peter Maza to walk in, “well fancy little digs here not what I expect to see a room look like in a Castle mind ya.” Xanatos nodded greeting the man with a firm handshake, “Ah Mr. Maza finally nice to get a face with the name what do I owe this visit?” Peter took a chair sitting down, “well Diane said I was helping you to build cribs for my grandkids where's Goliath?” Xanatos cleared his throat taking a seat, “in about an hour they are still asleep.” Peter nodded taking a look at the books lining the shelves and some impressive work on the walls, “aye ya I keep forgetting that my daughter's boyfriend is a gargoyle.” 

Elisa gave a sigh she was reluctant to work in the room at all the nursery walls were bare and needed an artistic touch, “I guess I could ask the clan when they wake up.” For now, the baby items that Fox told her that they just had to get were in the closet, “too many things if you ask me am I going to even us this all?” Fox entered the room giggling, “detective you'd be surprised what one baby or toddler can do you'll have two.” Elisa nodded, “Fox you can call me Elisa I mean detective is cute and all but its starting to get old.” Fox nodded grimacing at the bare walls, “this place needs some color could send decorators to baby it up a bit?” Elisa shook her head resting her hand on the dresser, “no I wanted to get the clans ideas before we resort to outside help.” The light outside of the nursery was just disappearing into the skyline as Elisa almost forgotten that Goliath had taken to sleeping in their bed, “excuse me, Fox, I almost forgot that Goliath isn't on his perch.”


	21. David and Goliath Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath and David get the enjoyment of putting the twin's cribs together with some help from Angela and Elisa asks's the clan to artsy-up the nursery.

The sunlight vanished into the clouds as the clan awoke to the freezing winds and rains tonight wasn't the night for patrolling. “Come on lads we best be getting inside before it really starts to pick up,” Hudson bellowed with Bronx at his side heading to their spot for the evening. The trio every since finding Elisa was pregnant wanted to probe her with questions asking about the babies. Angela followed behind them shaking her head, “you three you think the women could get a break from you probing her with nonsense questions.” Goliath groaned stepping out of the room as the trio merely bumped into him, “hey Goliath did you sleep well, buddy?” He smiled down at Brooklyn, “it wasn't too bad but Elisa was not there when I awoke.” As if on command Elisa stuck her head out of the nursery down the hall, “sorry big guy I almost forgot that you were sleeping in the room.” His eyes widen pushing the trio aside as he walked up to Elisa kissing her forehead, “aye yes, I was worried something was wrong.” The couple sharing a moment was short lived as Xanatos was coming through the hall, “sorry detective need to steal the father to be for a few.” Goliath gave a look of confusion as Xanatos dragged him down the hall, “what is the meaning of this Xanatos?” 

Xanatos ignored the question as he pushed open a wooden door stepping aside, “OK Peter got the big guy so where are we starting?” Peter looked up from some of the plans Xanatos had found, “ah what is it for you gargoyles good morning or evening?” Goliath gave a nod stepping into the room, “for us it is possibly good morning I have not seen you in such a while, Mr. Maza.” Peter put down the plans grinning ever so slightly, “I'm hoping you plan on making my daughter an honest women.” Goliath ran a hand over the back of his neck, “honest women she is rather honest and very trustworthy human being.” Xanatos chuckled softly, “no Goliath “honest women” means proposing marriage to her not leaving her an unwed mother.” Peter nodded, “ya we frown on that sorta thing especially with Elisa children out of wedlock but I expected you two were very serious about each other.”Goliath nodded peaking at the plans on the table, “so why have you called me in here?” Xanatos clasped Goliath on the back, “we get the fun of putting your kid's cribs together.” Goliath shook his head, “you do not want to trust me with such things closest to building anything was when I was a hatchling and that was a dam and it was not a very good one.” 

Just as Elisa had hoped the Trio was all excited and happy to get a chance to help with the nursery, “this is going to be fun what did you want done Elisa?” Elisa smiled patting Lexington on the head, “just something baby like I really don't know honestly I didn't want to put the furniture in yet till the walls were painted.” Broadway gave a gasp as he looked at Elisa's stomach, “there what was that!” Elisa laughed, “oh either Gavin or Ailsa making more room,” Elisa took Broadway's hand placing in on her stomach. Broadway grinned feeling a flutter against his hand, “wow that is cool do you think they can hear yet?” Elisa nodded, “of course Goliath has been singing and reading to them almost every night he has free figure they need to hear their father's voice.” The rest of them doing so in unison, “this is great wish young gargoyles were like this.” Elisa let a tear slip from her eyes ever since the gargoyles came into her life so many years ago she no longer felt so outcast now she had a very big supportive family a clan. “Alright you guys are crowding me so did you want to start tonight or wait?” Angela and the boys gave a nod, “we would love to start now if that's alright with you Elisa.” 

“Bloody hell that hurt!” Goliath winced removing his hand off the wood beam, “would you mind watching where you are swinging that hammer Xanatos!” Peter shook his head, “you two are the worst I can understand Goliath's position but you not knowing how to build a crib.” Xanatos rubbed the bridge of his nose, “yes, well I'm rich building cribs wasn't on my agenda.” Fox with Angela stepped into the room both smiling, “you guys look so cute I say it's much more of an improvement since a bit earlier all you had was wooden planks in the floor.” Angela nodded getting down on her knees, “may I be able to help father?” Goliath looked up at Peter as he gave a nod, “actually Elisa helped me build Derek's that's not such a bad idea.” Fox gave a nod leaving the three to attend to the chore of making cribs. She was happy and content herself if you had told her years ago she'd marry the richest man in New York and have a gargoyle for a babysitter she would have laughed her face off before shooting you. That reminded her Owen was playing babysitter for the evening since Lexington was helping with the decorating of the nursery, “oh I do hope Owen is not boring my child to death.”


	22. Story Time with Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hudson shares some Embarrassing stories about Young Goliath and Fox sees first hand what Elisa's late night cravings are

Elisa stretched entering the rec room finding Hudson into one of his programs yet again, “aye lass you're looking a bit big there.” Elisa rolled her eyes sitting in Goliath's easy chair, “well so nice of you to notice I am twenty weeks pregnant what are you watching?” Hudson grinned at her, “aye nothing I guess ya know I never told ya stories about Goliath as a hatchling have I?” Elisa smirked, “hard to imagine Goliath as a hatchling or a baby for that matter.” Hudson turned off the TV, “well he was a sweet lad all the human lass's fawned over him making the other hatchlings jealous.” Hudson drifted back to that day, “aye remember me mate was allowing the humans to take care of Goliath and his generation of rookery hatchlings we had nine that year Goliath was the last to hatch.” 

~“Oh no this ones having trouble hatching what should we do?” The young one was barely able to force any more of the eggshell off as Hudson's mate stepped in, “don't worry I'll help him just a bit.” The eggshell was pulled away as she sat back watching a lavender hand poke out and a small tail jutting out behind it waving frantically, “oh this one's a bit stubborn.” Princess Kathrine and Hudson's mate pulled away the shelled roofing as the young gargoyle peered out into the face's I guess it had been too much as he started to cry. Princess Kathrine frowned picking up the toddler sized hatchling, “do not cry my little friend no one will harm you here.” Hudson's mate smiled patting the young hatchling on the head, “what are you calling this one Princess Kathrine?” Princess Kathrine held him up looking into his onyx colored eyes, “I will call him Goliath seems fitting for him don't you think?”

Elisa held back a chuckle, “he didn't really not Goliath cry?” Hudson nodded, “aye he did cry all the way till sunset ya know what I find very interesting.” Elisa shook her head patting Bronx behind the ears as he laid his head in her lap, “no what do you find interesting Hudson?” He winked at her, “I thought it very interesting when Goliath introduced ya to us and it was confirmed by ya father Peter you'd be the descendant of Princess Kathrine.” Elisa's eyes widen, “that is interesting my ancestor helping bring Goliath into this world.” Hudson laughed, “aye it would be that and he had what you humans call a crush on her when he was at the age you humans call teens.” Elisa smiled, “any other stories about Goliath you'd prefer to share?” Hudson smiled taking a bite of his sandwich, “aye he'd kill me if I told ya about his first fly and possibly about his crush on Princess Kathrine.” She smiled, “oh hey my mother has told Goliath about my embarrassing stories time to hear some of his.” Aye well, King Malcolm Kathrine's father wanted ta help teach our hatchlings a new way to fly.

~”What ya be doing with Goliath King Malcolm?”Hudson asked curiously standing on the tower with him. King Malcolm smiled, “I have a new way to teaching your young how to fly I think it will be an improvement.” Hudson looked at the King curious Goliath was all content in his arms at least for now anyways. King Malcolm tossed Goliath up in the air for a moment making the young gargoyle giggle wrapping his arms around Malcolm's neck, “wasn't that fun Goliath?” Goliath nodded, “do it again Malcolm higher higher!. “Aye Malcolm if you be doing what I think I don't think it be the best.” Malcolm shook his head, “oh trust me I see birds doing this with their young all the time and the baby birds fly just fine.” He was so sure it would work in their favor Hudson had noticed his mate was down below as she gave a small nod. Malcolm leaned over the wall tossing Goliath up once more and backing away. It almost seemed like it would fail as the young Goliath realized no one was going to catch him his wings spread out enough for his wings to take the air as he glided for a time. Hudson gave a celebrating holler as his mate flew after Goliath staying with him, “so proud of you Goliath you are doing well.” The young Goliath wasn't very happy as Hudson's mate took him into her arms descending on the battlement beside Hudson, “did you see that our little guy here did it, my love!” Hudson nodded as the young Goliath turned to face Hudson angry, “why did you let King Malcolm throw me off!” Hudson laughed ruffling his hair, “aye sorry lad you lived didn't ya?” Goliath pouted as Hudson's mate kissed his forehead, “Oh come now you can't be mad at King Malcolm what would Princess Kathrine think hmm?” 

Elisa frowned, “please tell me you didn't do that with all Gargoyles?” Hudson shook his head, “naw Goliath was the only one ta learn to fly that way.” Elisa smiled in some relief, “good I hate to think about..” Hudson glanced at her, “ya think your offspring would be gargoyles do ya?” Elisa gave a nod, “I know the sonogram says differently but for Goliath's sake I just wanted it to be different.” Bronx sniffed her stomach curiously as he laid his head back into her lap. “Aye I know but he be happy I haven't seen him this happy since well the first time ya two found ya be pregnant.” Elisa gave a nod scratching Bronx's chin making him bark. “Bronx be quiet lad I need ta finish up here before Goliath might be bargain in.” Elisa nodded, “oh yes the one about Goliath's little crush on Princess Kathrine.” Hudson laughed, “Aye it was around the time Goliath and the others were getting to their breeding ages.” Elisa frowned, “I don't think I am going to like this story very much am I?” Hudson winked, “aye you will you'll see lass Goliath was around the humans more than the other gargoyles even his young adulthood.”

~”Aye she pretty thing isn't she lad?” Goliath blushed as Hudson caught him taking glances at Princess Kathrine. “No, I just saw something interesting Princess Kathrine just happened to be in the same place.” Goliath moved along the wall of the outside as Hudson gave a laugh, “ya can't fool me boy what about that Gargoyle lass?” Goliath looked back at him giving disgusted look, “ew Demona she's just a friend I don't like her that way.” Hudson followed up resting on the tower wall, “aye but she likes ya.” Goliath rolled his eyes, “well I don't like her that way.” Hudson shook his head ruffling Goliath's hair making him get more aggravated, “stop with that your messing up my mane.” King Malcolm and Princess Kathrine were just making their rounds then as Kathrine caught Goliath's eye, “Oh Goliath I was looking all over for you.” Goliath smiled standing proud and tall even for his slim build, “did you wanna see me, Princess?” King Malcolm smiled, “My friend this one is growing quite well when was that breeder's moon you were talking about?” Hudson nodded at the King, “Aye it's just in two nights this lad doesn't understand been around ya human folk to long.” Princess Kathrine smiled hugging her friend, “well I'm sorry this one was so cute when he was born couldn't keep myself away from him.”Hudson laughed, “Aye I know Goliath has grown very attached ta ya Princess more than as a friend I am afraid.” Goliath's face was all flushed as King Malcolm laughed, “Oh is that so Goliath has feeling for my daughter does he?” Princess Kathrine frowned, “Oh Goliath I..I'm sorry flattered really but I'm engaged to marry Prince Gavin in the winter.” King Malcolm nodded, “yes, that's why she was in a hurry to find Goliath she wanted to share her news with him first.” 

Elisa felt a sadness for Goliath then, “what did happen after that?” Hudson smiled, “aye you feel sorry for Goliath don't ya?” Elisa nodded resting her back on the arm rest of the couch laying down as Bronx took to the floor. Hudson nodded thinking, “Aye he was fine he was so distraught he went off to find his friend.” Elisa rested her hands on her stomach, “you mean Demona don't you?” He nodded, “Demona was what you humans call a tom boy they were best friends and he told her everything just makes me sad they turned out this way.” She didn't really want to press you really never asked about your lover's ex's, “I hate to ask but how were they growing up together?” Hudson shook his head, “oh lass ya don't want to know it make you feel miserable.” At that time Goliath had entered the rec room he was sweating, “what are you both doing here in silence?” Hudson smiled turning the picture box back on, “aye just talking about the good ole days Goliath.” Elisa looked up at Goliath as he noticed her crying, “my Elisa what has you so upset?” Goliath came down to her side as Elisa threw her arms around his neck, “I'm so sorry Kathrine did that to you!” Goliath growled glaring at Hudson, “you promised you wouldn't share that story with anyone!” 

Goliath had managed to get Elisa calmed down with the promise of ice cream, “lad no wonder she's getting so heavy around the waist!” Elisa glared at Hudson, “shush you old man your not pregnant are you?” Hudson knowing he wasn't going to win the battle with a pregnant female, “aye no but him given in ta ya all the time isn't helping ya either.”Goliath picked Elisa up into his arms heading to the kitchen, “so what else did Hudson share with you?” Elisa smiled kissing him, “oh just about your hatching and your first flying lesson.” Goliath groaned entering the kitchen sitting her down on one of the stools, “I don't know if I'm going to let you have any ice cream now.” Elisa glared at him getting up from her stool making her way toward the walk-in freezer. Goliath was faster as he stood in front of the door, “you know very well you can't even move me or get past.” Elisa gave a sigh that almost sound as if she knew she was defeated, “you're right about not moving you but I know you also happen to be...” Goliath wasn't aware of what she was going to do so he left himself unguarded. She raised her hands as she started to tickle him at his waist making him double over in laughter, “no fair! My Elisa.” She was laughing herself as she tickled up over his wings, “there's no mercy when it comes to me and my ice cream.” Goliath leaned on the floor trying to catch his breath as Elisa stepped passed him going into the walk-in freezer, “I only let you because you're pregnant you do know that Elisa.” 

The trio set back admiring their work, “this looks awesome I hope Elisa and Goliath will like it.” Lexington nodded, “she wanted the ceiling done we might have to bug Goliath for that part anyway I heard Angela say the cribs are done let's go see.” The trio disappeared down the hall to the room Angela said the cribs were in. Xanatos was still in the room checking on the cribs, “that wasn't too bad and they look like they could manage what do you think Fox?” Fox smiled, “I'm pretty impressed but then again Angela did do most of the work. Angela smiled, “all that is left is to paint them I will ask father if he wants to do that.” The trio entered the room all looked a bit shocked, “wow this is awesome better looking than what Alex sleep's in.” Xanatos glared at Lexington, “hey now I paid good money for Alex's bed thank you!” Broadway checked the sturdiness of the beds, “ya they are great can't wait to see the little squirts.” Angela nodded wrapping her tail around her mate, “just think in one more year we can start thinking about having our own.” Broadway smiled kissing Angela wrapping his tail around her as well, “Ugh I'm getting outta here before they start making out.” Brooklyn waved darting out of the room heading down the hall toward the rec room. 

Elisa was in the kitchen indulging in some ice cream as she gave a deep sigh, “Oh not those cravings again I could really go without it.” Goliath glanced at her knowing fully well what cravings she was talking about, “for our twins not being gargoyle's that craving is not very normal for humans.” Elisa nodded, “yes I know, believe me, big guy, I don't want to ask you to get me what I need.” Goliath smiled kissing her forehead, “do not worry my love just so happens Xanatos found a place that carries such things.” At the moment Fox walked into the kitchen, “Oh Elisa the cribs are finished if you would like to take a peek at them they need painting but.” Fox made a face as Goliath stepped away from the freezer with the cow heart package in hand, “ugh I guess I came at a very bad time?” Goliath nodded, “Sorry Fox she is normally at home at the loft when she has the cravings and I normally have to hunt for such beast.” Elisa sighed, “wow the way you make it sound is as if I eat the cow as is.” Goliath frowned, “I did not mean it as such I just bring the heart to you and well..” Fox frowned, “yes, let's not have the image of you eating a cow or whatever you do with it.” 

Fox left the kitchen not that she couldn't stand the sight of Elisa eating an actual cow heart some people did as a delicacy she did it out of the fact not to embarrass Elisa. She was looking forward to when October arise and the twins would grace them with their presence. Fox headed to her and Xanatos's part of the Castle finding Puck in the middle of teaching Alex some simple spells, “hey my little man having fun?” Puck smiled as he watched Alex he was learning to transfer an object from one room to another, “my lad is getting it soon Lady Fox he will be great.” Fox smiled patting Puck on the head, “why can't Owen be a little less stuck up sometimes.” Puck grinned, “oh Owen is not all that bad though I agree he must relax more it's not good to have a stick up the butt all the time.” Xanatos entered the nursery picking his son up in his arms, “you know a thought crossed my mind, Fox.” Fox smirked, “oh should I be worried when you normally say such things I need to be worried.” Xanatos shook his head looking down at his son, “not this time dear wife just occurred to me what if there daughter Ailsa falls in love with our son.”Fox glared at him, “see I need to be worried what are you planning?” Xanatos grinned, “nothing...nothing at all.”


	23. The Lamaze Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa and Goliath head to the three Lamaze classes and learn a few things. Goliath is still not sure of himself around human babies and fears the worst in himself. Elisa is beside herself asking her father how he reacted to her and her siblings when they were born

two weeks later 

It was a normal night for the most part Elisa had forgotten to let Goliath know that they had a Lamaze class. “My Elisa what is a Lamaze class?” Elisa rubbed the back of her neck, “there pregnancy classes for couples my mother thought it would be good for us.” Goliath nodded as he dropped down outside the entrance to the hospital, “you sure they will be fine with me being..” Elisa nodded, “yes, on the other hand, I am nervous as hell.” Other pregnant couples were just showing up as they looked up at Goliath passing him into the building. Goliath was starting to feel nervous, “I do not know about this my Elisa.” Elisa smiled squeezing his hand as she dragged them into the building, “well we got three nights of this so let's get it over with Big guy.” Couples were entering the room as the teacher greeted every single one, “ah we have a big turn out tonight lovely so this all our October baby mothers?” Goliath looked at all the females there had to be at least over twenty more then Goliath's generation had which was only nine eggs. She smiled looking at Goliath, “anyway tonight's topic is what you fathers have all been going through the nine-month process broken down into a thirty-minute video and setting up birth plans.” 

The video played on for the thirty minutes some father's looking more nervous some even crying and Goliath just as curious as ever, “how does that come out of that?” Elisa laughed snuggling back into Goliath's arms, “that be asking the same question about how you fit inside that.” Goliath eyes widen, “you mean the child come from the same place I..” Elisa shushed him, “yes, it does now be quiet so we can finish cause if were getting a test on this I hate to fail.” The video ended as the teacher looked at all the fathers, “so how are all the father's feeling I assume that you are all first-time fathers?” They all nodded even Goliath who technically wasn't but a new father to having a child with a human. One man stood up, “eh ya I feel stupid for asking this but me and my wife we still have sex I'm not like poking the kid am I?” The teacher laughed, “oh goodness no sorry I shouldn't have laughed we get that a lot actually the children are protected by a lining you can't traumatize the child in any way.” Goliath felt some what better because he had that thought on his mind as well. Another man stood up, “well what about sex as in a whole doesn't the child feel anything I mean me and the wife do it pretty hard.” Elisa blushed, “geez we might have the questions all answered for us tonight big guy.” The teacher nodded, “sex is fine actually I had a couple last night say that during sex it calms the baby down for them the motion puts the child to sleep.” 

The questions had all been asked as the teacher handed out packets, “anyone having a home birth?” A few people raised there hands, “ah get with me after class will talk about getting you set up with a good midwife.” Goliath looked at Elisa questioningly, “no home birth for you my Elisa?” She shook her head, “if the babies are going to be here on Halloween we can have them right here at the hospital.” The teacher smiled, “alright so for the rest of you we have many options I prefer with my three kids water births less pain and great for the parents and more intimacy.” She walked into the room, “I recommend you all set up a plan a week before due dates some of you do realize babies come a week or two earlier or a week late.” She again smiled at Goliath and Elisa, “also gentlemen I can't stress this enough make sure you have the mother's things packed and might need to work on a drill of sorts a practice to get back and forth to the hospital.” A few men gave out chuckles as the teacher frowned, “yes laugh it up you'll be in pieces when your wife goes into labor and you're trying to find your keys.” Goliath was beginning to take this to heart with everything he didn't truly understand, “I would hate to be falling apart my Elisa when you go into labor with our twins.” A bell bellowed in the hall as she gave out a small sigh, “OK well that's it for class tomorrow working on the breathing and talking about introducing your baby to a sibling or family pet.”

The class let out as a few stayed behind to talk to the teacher, “just a minute you two I want a small word please.” Elisa stopped looking at the teacher, “sorry were we a distraction to the class?” She shook her head, “oh heavens no Elisa I know your mother she works here at the hospital a few nights helps with newborns I'm Millay by the way.” Elisa shook her hand, “Well this big guy here is Goliath my babies father.” Goliath grinned quiet proud of the fact as Millay stuck out her hand, “he looks quiet proud your mother showed me the sonograms actually everyone in the hospital has seen them almost.”Elisa blushed, “oh great I guess its expected she's been wanting to be a grandmother for so long.” Millay nodded, “yes, but she said Goliath already has a daughter Angela wasn't it we've seen pictures of her as well beautiful daughter you have Goliath.” Goliath nodded smiling, “thank you she is she's been helping me with these pregnancy things I do not understand with that book What to expect when expecting.” Millay nodded, “sometimes you have to take those things at 50% of there value nothing beats the real thing so you both are going to be here for the birth?” Elisa nodded, “I am hoping the little ones can wait till sundown to be born I don't want the big guy to miss it.” 

The sun was going down as the clan awoke stretching tonight it was calmer so they could go out and patrol. Brooklyn looked up at Goliath's perch he seemed excited, “what's he all excited about?” Angela jumped down from her perch, “he's just excited about the Lamaze class tonight I'm going with them for this one.” Lexington and Hudson walked up, “a lamaza what is that lass?” Angela giggled, “not lamaza Hudson Lamaze pregnancy classes Diane got them into.” Elisa stepped out onto the battlement it was getting colder during the nights now which didn't help since she was both hot and cold, “hey gang so what's up for tonight?” Broadway smiled, “a Lamaze thingy.” Brooklyn shook his head, “no its Lamaze a pregnancy class for them..anyway Elisa how'd it go last night?” Elisa laughed ruffling Brooklyn's hair, “it went pretty well, of course, Goliath is still..” Elisa realized that was a part they didn't need to know, “never mind anyway Angela are you ready for tonight?” She nodded,”father was very excited about me getting to come he's quiet antsy.” Elisa looked up to Goliath's perch noticing that he was nowhere to be found, “where did he...” Large arms pulled her up quickly as Elisa smiled into the face of her lover, “Goliath you really are excited aren't you?” He nodded realizing the others were staring at him as he composed himself, “I am my Elisa do we have everything that we need?”

The breeze was much cooler as Elisa snuggled tightly against Goliath's form, “let us hurry you inside to the warmth my love.” Elisa nodded as Goliath dropped down onto the steps to the hospital no one was staring this time a few of the men smiled and waved at Goliath. The hospital was less crowded tonight the halls almost seemed empty except for a few doctors and nurses. One of the men jogged back down the hall to the others, “ah..ah oh they moved the class to the 2nd floor tonight.” Some of the more heavy set mothers groaned in disbelief. Elisa frowned, “oh come on ladies chin up let's get to the second floor!” Elisa even in her state was still a police woman still taking charge of any situation the walk wasn't even that far. A few mothers were even tempted to take the stairs instead of the elevator,”hey no need all you girls to go into labor lets just take the elevator.” They had to take four trips five if you wanted to count Goliath and Angela having to take one together. 

The second floor took them to the maternity ward which passed the room that held the newborn babies. Some of the couples stopped making happy sighs even Angela looked in on the small infants, “oh they are prefect I can't wait to see Little Gavin and Ailsa.” Goliath smiled looking into the room with his daughter some of the babies began to cry as a nurse walked into the room waving at the couples outside the window. Angela watched as the nurse picked up a crying infant as she cradles him to her chest before sticking a bottle into his mouth. It was a very blissful thing to see for both of them as Elisa cleared her throat, “remember you two were here to take a class.” Angela nodded as she and Goliath walked down toward the classroom. Millay waved as the couples scurried into the room, “sorry it was a last minute move there holding a class for sex education for the high school students.” Everyone crowed in finding seats in the floor which Angela was very happy with as she sat close to her father and Elisa. “I was hoping for a big turn out of children but I forgot that Goliath was our only father that had a child.” Millay smiled walking over to them, “it's finally nice to see you Angela I hear great things about you from Diane.” Elisa smiled, “ya we would have brought Bronx with us but that would have been a bit too much.” Millay nodded, “Yes, I forgot you have a dog type gargoyle don't you any cats?” Elisa nodded, “I do but Cagney stays with my parents for the time being someone read that cats were bad to have around a pregnant women.” Goliath cleared his throat about to protest when Millay nodded, “actually cats are very dangerous to have around pregnant women they carry a very dangerous disease.”

Millay walked up to the front of the class, “well the fun part of the class or as some father's tell me the embarrassing part practicing the labor.” Angela smiled, “is this the breathing part of the class Ms. Millay?” Millay nodded, “someone has been reading up on pregnancy now men get behind your partner she will need to rest back against your chest and be situated like she would in giving birth.” Goliath resting each leg on the outside of Elisa as she leaned back against his chest looking back at him for a moment, “really right now?” He cleared his throat, “I can't help that my Elisa just ignore it if you can if possible.” Millay moved around, “great now were going to start with a simple hee, hoo, hee, hoo nothing fast paced and if you feel silly in any way no one here is going to laugh at you.” Elisa tried to keep her face calm as the men were instructed to do the breathing first and the mother's second. When it came to the women to start most girls were already laughing even Elisa couldn't keep her straight face anymore. Millay frowned, “what is so funny about the breathing I really don't understand this whole entire class of woman are laughing.” The fathers were getting agitated even Goliath, “I guess it is because the women think it is silly to hear the father's do the breathing exercise?” Elisa nodded as she calmed herself from laughing and felt the baby's start to hiccup, “oh great now they got the hiccups.” 

It took Millay ten minutes to get all the women finally calmed down, “alright now that silliness is out of the way anyone here with cats or other pets?” A few people raised there hands as Millay gave a nod, “well with your feline pets make sure your partner is not cleaning up after them keep the cats from jumping or laying with your partner.” Millay walked to the front of the room, “with dogs refrain them from jumping on your partner no licking and of course the obvious no biting.” Millay took up a small child like doll on the table, “now with that out of the way my favorite part of about these classes taking care of one of our infants for a week.” Goliath looked confused, “what is this my Elisa?” Angela smiled, “they give you a baby doll to fed, change and take care of for a few days to see if your parenting skills are up to par and afterward you get a certificate to graduate from the classes.” Elisa frowned, “oh lovely Maggie neglected to mention this to me.” Each couple went to the front of the class picking up their child as they left the room. Goliath and Elisa still sat in silence, “you two don't look very happy it's a learning experience for you both.” Elisa nodded as Goliath helped her to get off the floor as he followed suite, “don't look so scared of it Goliath you couldn't possibly hurt it.” Goliath touched the plastic doll lightly with his talon as he looked at it with interest Millay grinned, “hold your arms out like this,” Millay arched her arms in a cradle position as Goliath followed her instruction. Millay placed the doll in his arms as she watched him with interest he looked so confused, “don't worry when the real thing comes you won't look so confused about it.”

On they way back home Angela was left holding the infant as Goliath was still unsure that the doll wouldn't have exploded or broke in his arms. Elisa frowned Goliath was still so unsure of himself that even with there own children he could possibly do the same hurt them. He landed on the battlement sitting Elisa down as Angela dropped down as well, “see father no exploding and it didn't even fall once.” Goliath shook his head as Angela tried to give him the infant, “I do not trust myself I do apologize.” Elisa sighed, “Goliath you've got to stop this you won't hurt the doll and you won't hurt Gavin or Ailsa!” He looked at Elisa as she saw the fear and hurt in his eyes, “human babies are so fragile who was I kidding I cannot do this Elisa.” Elisa tried to grab his arm as he glided up to his perch, “you can be Goliath...a very good father.” Angela frowned placing the infant in Elisa's arms, “give father time it took you both so long before father thought he would no longer hurt you.” Elisa disappeared into the Castle with the infant hoping that maybe he'd be in a better mood tomorrow.

It was just hitting noon as Elisa woke up to the sound of the infant crying, “oh my goodness if Gavin and Ailsa cry this much I will throw myself out the window!” Elisa groaned getting up from the bed going over to the infant to change and fed it, “well what are we going to do today should take you over to see Maggie and Derek.” Elisa smiled wickedly yes let them deal with a screaming infant all day, “I think that's what we will do.” Elisa walked into her walk-in closest getting out her a pair of maternity jeans and a shirt that could turn into a halter top if it got too warm for her. Elisa slipped into the pair of jeans realizing they were starting to get to tight, “that's impossible Fox and I just bought them a week ago you two need to stop growing!” Elisa's only response was a firm kick to her bladder, “oh I see already trying to undermine me I guess can't say go to your room huh.” Elisa tossed off her night shirt which happened to be one of Goliath's shirts back when he was human it worked better than the maternity shirts Fox had gotten her. She slipped into her maternity shirt as she felt her stomach growl and smelled the sweat aroma of coffee, “oh Fox needs to stop teasing me with that!” 

Fox was sitting in the kitchen drinking a nice cup of steaming hot coffee reading the paper, “no you can't have any you know the rules.” Elisa frowned, “how do you always know it's me and come on just a tiny bit!” Fox smiled, “one your pregnant and trying to sneak anywhere with that big belly is like an elephant trying to sneak into a house of glass.” Fox sipped at her coffee, “and second if you have even a tiny bit you know those two would be having a party in there for over five to six hours nonstop.”Elisa sighed sitting down at the table, “remind me to strangle Goliath when he wakes up.” Fox laughed, “hey now takes two to make a baby don't go blaming it all on him.” Xanatos strolled into the kitchen making him a cup of decaf, “so I heard some muffled crying did you have them and I not know it?” Elisa groaned, “damn it no I knew I forgot something taking care of an infant for class.” Xanatos sat at the island drinking his coffee, “I take it the class didn't go very well last night?” Fox shook her head, “no it didn't Goliath still thinks he's going to crush or kill Gavin and Ailsa when they are born he's being so stubborn.” Xanatos nodded grabbing the business section of her paper, “don't be so quick to say he's stubborn you remember when Alex was born I was all over myself I thought I was going to drop him.” Fox nodded, “yes, dear husband but your human he's a gargoyle there is a lot of difference in you both.”

The street looked pretty empty as Elisa stepped out of her car “hope Derek and Maggie are both in.” She waited at the usual spot on the sidewalk waiting for Derek she felt a little uneasy like she was being watched. It was normal she thought to be a cop being uneasy even in this part of town she ignored it. A loud ping sound came from the alleyway as she turned her one hand resting on her gun that hung at her side, “who is there!” It was Claw he stepped out of the darkness sniffing the air growling as he glared right behind her, “Elisa move!” Elisa didn't understand what was going on as Claw lunged at her making Elisa fall to the ground. She breathed heavily, “Claw what is going on get off me!” The figure across the alleyway disappeared into a van as it sped off into a different direction. Claw sniffed the air again before he stood helping Elisa up, “you are not safe quarrymen after you.” Elisa frowned just what she needed the quarrymen coming out of hiding and her having to look over her shoulder again. “Is Maggie and Derek around I wanted to show them something?” Claw nodded heading over to the wall in the alley as he tapped against it making the wall move inward as he allowed Elisa to enter. 

The place still held homeless people and some new mutants had joined in Labyrinth clan. Elisa smiled at some of the children running around the children Maggie took special care and interest in. Claw moved forward as one of the children smiled at him wanting to be picked up, “Claw up up!” Claw smiled picking up the small little girl allowing her to hug his neck, “Ewisa you here to see Maggwe and Talon?” She gave a nod as the girl jumped down from Claw's arms, “I will go find them you stay come Claw!” Claw followed after the girl down the metal steps leading them deeper into the complex. Elisa walked forward even at this stage of her pregnancy walking was doable she was just glad she didn't have to take the normal way down. Talon and Maggie both followed the little girl back to where she left Elisa. “See I told you Ewisa was here!” Maggie smiled patting the girl on the head, “well thanks, sweetheart now go back and play with the other's lunch will be ready shortly.” Talon smiled leaning on the wall, “you look amazing sis how'd the Lamaze classes go?” Elisa smiled sweetly, “just great would have been better had you both told me we would be taking care of infants.” Maggie frowned, “oh we didn't take that class anyway how is that going?” She shook her head, “peachy Goliath is his moody self about hurting our twins and I want a damn cup of coffee other then that great.”

Talon frowned resting his hand on the bridge of his nose, “you can't blame him, sis, I mean he's a big guy I mean don't you think I'm scared I'd hurt me and Maggie's kids?”Maggie gave a nod, “believe me Elisa me and Derek both have fought about this once Gavin and Ailsa come he'll forget all about it.” Talon nodded, “did you get the breathing part out of the way then?” Elisa grinned, “oh yes all the mother's cracked up laughing you should have heard Goliath doing the breathing it was cute.” Maggie took up the doll running her fingers over the plastic, “erm not very life like to be honest so what plans do you have today Elisa?” It almost slipped her mind as Claw returned, “Oh well Claw saved me from some quarrymen didn't think they were at it again.” Talon nodded angrily, “ya, they tried to come in here and start something they didn't get very far, though.” Claw howled with laughter, “yes, they tried to come for Maggie but they got a surprise when she fought back.” Maggie nodded standing up resting her hands on her hips, “pregnant or not a mother will not let any harm come to any of her children.” Talon helped Elisa off the metal steps, “we haven't seen dad and mom in awhile you up for a fly?” Elisa nodded as Talon and Maggie walked outside the Labyrinth with her it was still around lunch time.

Peter was in the middle of watching one of his Detective shows when he heard a sharp knock on the door, “hey Diane dear I think we got some visitors.” Diane left the kitchen as she walked into the living room, “you could get up an answer it you know I was in middle of making dinner.” Diane unlocked the door smiling, “ah its the kids wasn't expecting you three..well come on in.” Diane stepped aside allowing the trio to enter the living room Maggie and Elisa both took a seat on the couch trying to get comfortable. “Hey, mom do you need me to pick up anything, “Derek bellowed walking toward the kitchen. Diane shook her head putting a roast in the oven, “no Derek I am fine how's everything at the Labyrinth?” Talon took a seat at the little table in the kitchen running his fingers through his dark fur, “eh had a run in with the quarrymen but we took care of that.” Diane nodded fishing out a container of orange juice bringing out two glasses for Maggie and Elisa, “Is that why you brought Elisa and Maggie here?” Talon shook his head, “no but the Labyrinth isn't a place for pregnant women plus haven't seen you since Elisa's baby shower.” Peter was in the middle of shouting at the TV, “no of course, not that was just stupid, to begin with.” Diane grabbed the two glasses walking back into the living room giving Maggie and Elisa their juice, “Peter yelling at the TV isn't going to fix the problem.”

Elisa looked at her juice sighing as she looked at the TV once again, “dad I gotta ask you a question.” Peter nodded muting the TV, “sure thing princess what's eaten you?” Elisa sighed, “for our class, last night they are making us take care of dolls did you ever feel like you were going to drop or hurt me?” Peter turned to look at his daughter, “does Goliath feel like that? Like he's going to drop or hurt your kids?” Elisa gave a nod as she sipped at her OJ again, “yes, he's being very moody about it and I don't know how to approach it.”Peter leaned back in his chair, “baby every father does I remember when your mother gave birth to you I was in complete shock even cried was so scared I was going to break you the doctors had to sedate me.” Talon gulped, “great just what I need if I wasn't scared before of hurting me and Maggie's kids I defiantly am now.” Peter laughed, “oh come on don't worry about it Princess once he sees those two he'll be so overjoyed he'll forget all about being scared.” Elisa wasn't even sure anymore, “you just said they had to sedate you, dad.” Peter nodded, “eh ya you were the first out of Beth and Derek so ya every father's worst fear is doing something to hurt there kids it will pass I promise.”


	24. Elisa The Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa is feeling ignored by Goliath not paying attention to her in the way she needs it the most which lead to them making love. Elisa's water breaks on the morning she is due leaving Goliath and Hudson to take her to the hospital.

17 weeks later

“No this is the 10th time we've done it this week Goliath I will not go through any more practice runs!” Elisa groaned as Goliath brought them down on the battlement, “but Millay said to practice the last week before your due.” Elisa nodded getting out of his arms, “you are taking things too literally if you don't calm down I could end up going into labor sooner than later.” Goliath frowned as Elisa sighed looking up at him, “look I understand Big guy I really do I wanna see Gavin and Ailsa already but you have to chill out with all this craziness.” Goliath nodded as he and Elisa walked back into the Castle the trio were out on patrol with Brooklyn who was doing his best to fit the leader role. Hudson was sitting in his usual spot in front of the picture box as Elisa came in. Bronx was normally happy to see Elisa but Goliath was always there to make sure he didn't jump on her as usual. “Aye lass how many times was that today now?” Elisa sighed as she took to the couch, “ well today alone three times and he wasn't happy with the second time I threw up so cut our time by more.” Hudson laughed patting Bronx behind the ear, “you'll be happy when those two come I am just glad he's not being Mr. Gloomygus.” 

Elisa nodded in agreement Talon and Maggie just had there two runts ten weeks ago. Elisa smiled Maggie was in twenty hours of labor growling that she was going to kill Derek when she was no longer confined to a bed. Soon as Tim and Robin came into the world Derek was all over them one very proud father. Just when things didn't seem to get any cuter Talon had Goliath hold Tim. It was beautiful and blissful Goliath was scared to death the tiny mutant form so fragile but yet Tim smiled grabbed on Goliath's talon and tightened his grip hard. Goliath smiled down at Tim as he gave a nod, “he's got a grip on him to be sure.” Maggie smiled as Talon took Robin out of her arms placing him into Elisa's waiting arms, “what do you think Maggie?” Maggie nodded holding Talon's hand, “they would be perfect go ahead and ask I couldn't have picked anyone better.” Elisa and Goliath looked at them both, “we want you and Goliath to be godparents to Tim and Robin just if anything happens to us we couldn't think of anyone else.” Goliath smiled looking back down at Tim in his arms, “what do you think my Elisa?” Elisa smiled hugging Robin to her chest, “sure Derek we'd be happy to be godparents for Tim and Robin.” 

Elisa got up from the couch as she gave Bronx a pat on his back, “I should see what Goliath is up to he's normally following me around making sure I don't do anything to hurt myself.” Hudson nodded going back to his show on the picture box, “aye he's probably in the nursery lass.” Elisa stepped out of the room it was quiet and the nursery room light was on, “yes, I guess he would be in the nursery.” Elisa waddled down the hall as she pressed open the door Goliath had promised to get the ceiling done before they were born. She gave a sweet smile he was working on doing a night sky Elisa had talking Xanatos into painting a sunset above the other crib, “you really give it life.” Goliath smiled turning to see Elisa, “thank you My Elisa Xanatos did not do such a bad job either of the sunset and skies.” Elisa ran her hand over her shoulder, “you know I could use a little R&R why don't you come to bed.” Goliath frowned at her, “so close to their birth I don't think it wise my Elisa.” Elisa smiled, “It's well noted that you think you're poking the twins but you aren't and you haven't touched me in two months.” She rested her hands on her waist, “I'm beginning to think you don't find me attractive anymore.” 

Goliath set the paint bucket aside as he walked over to her putting his hands on her waist, “have I told you that I haven't my Elisa?” Elisa pouted up at him, “no but your actions say a lot different.” Goliath frowned as he ran his tail up the back of her shirt as he leaned down kissing her neck hearing a moan escape her lips. “What of it now do you still think I do not find you attractive Elisa,” Goliath grinned flicking his tongue against her neck. Elisa breathed heavy against his neck, “n..no but you keep going like this and..” Goliath grinned picking her up into his arms carrying her down the hallway to their bedroom kicking the door open. Goliath laid her on the bed gently as Elisa quickly removed her clothes she was just too horny to go through the motions. Goliath's own heat rose as Elisa quickly unlatched his belt from his loincloth letting it hit the floor with a clank. Goliath sat on the bed beside her as Elisa frowned, “you're going to make me beg aren't you?” Goliath shook his head, “no but I will not lay on you I don't want to...” Elisa hushed him getting into his lap he was already erect so there was no need to help guide him inside her. Elisa captured her mouth with his as she made him lean back on the bed. He smiled up at her as she pulled herself up to his hands resting on her hips as she rocked back and forth. 

Goliath let out a moaning growl as Elisa dug her nails into his flesh his talons digging lightly into her skin, “Elisa please do not do that.” She whimpered laying her head against his chest rocking against him harder, “sorry Goliath you just feel so good I can't I need it..” He growled, “after they are born but not while you are pregnant I will not risk it.” Elisa looked into his eyes frowning, “you won't hurt them would you stop being such a coward and fuck me!” Goliath growled low when she had used such words during sex it set his arousal much higher than he would normally allow. Elisa leaned down nipping at his collarbone she thrust up against him harder, “you know you want to you got no one to blame but me.”Goliath hissed, “no Elisa no matter how much you try I will not do what you want.” She grinned getting off him as he felt himself slide out of her he wasn't at all aware of what she was doing, “Elisa what are you doing?” She curled up beside him taking his tail into her hands stroking it before she placed his tail inside her. Goliath groaned in disbelief she had never allowed him to fuck her with his tail. “Elisa you are playing on a dangerous path I suggest you stop this at once.” She leaned back sliding his tail more inside her sliding it back and forth at a fast pace, “mm to bad this can't be you right now huh?” 

Goliath closed his eyes trying not to let the scene get to him even with her fucking his tail he was feeling more aroused more primal need for her. Elisa knew if she could just keep this going he'd loss it eventually and he'd take her just how she wanted him. Goliath opened his eyes rolling on his side as he yanked his tail out of her not forcefully but enough to make her cry out a moan. Elisa glared at him his face was soft and drawn back into a growl but his eyes were filled with lust a hunger that needed to be filled. Elisa laid on her back as Goliath only shook his head making her get off the bed pressing her against the wall. The wind was chilling but soon she knew he'd be inside her and the coldness wasn't going to matter anymore. His tail spread her legs apart wide as he ran his tail up between her legs rubbing her softly. She whimpered as she felt his talons dig into her hips making her arch back against him his member swollen probing her entrance as he leaned against her ear growling, “you're getting what you asked for Elisa I hope you're satisfied.” He drove inside her hard as Elisa let a small yelp it didn't stop him which she was glad. He kept his pace up his hands drawing up her hips to her breasts as he rubbed her nipples. 

Her fingers dug into the stone wall as he thrust deeper inside her his tail still rubbing her clit making her brain go into overdrive. She moaned whimpering just as he was close to climaxing inside her he pulled out making her turn around. She smiled looking into his white glowing eyes no he wasn't even close to being finished with her not yet. He hoisted her legs up around his waist as he guides his still swollen member inside her pounding her harder than she thought possible. Her hands dug into his waist as she desperately tried to hold onto him he gave a loud arousing growl as he emptied his hot semen inside her. Elisa whimpered trying to catch her breathe the twins were moving around like crazy which caused her to laugh in between breaths, “oh wow they are really moving.” Goliath shook the white glow out of his eyes as he looked down in between them, “Elisa..I shouldn't have done this I am sorry.” Elisa looked up into his eyes kissing him softly, “they are fine they are just squirming around there daddy really gave mommy a ride huh.” Goliath grinned Elisa knew he loved it when she referred to him as daddy. Elisa smiled, “you worried for nothing as always glad I could get you to change your mind.” 

Goliath nodded forgetting he was still deep inside her as Elisa felt herself push him out, “that's alright I assumed we were done anyways.” Goliath gave a nod bringing Elisa back to the bed as he laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. Elisa yawned curling up in his arms, “I needed that so exhausted now I think I'm going to sleep.” Goliath wrapped one arm around her, “do you hate me, Elisa?” Elisa opened her eyes blinking, “hate you? You should be mad at me for making you make love to me like that.” He laughed, “I never will hate you my love but I always thought a little resentment from you because I am no longer human.” Elisa sat up looking at him, “remember we spent three weeks prior to that fighting about how I didn't care I could take you either way.” Goliath nodded looking up into her eyes, “well I meant it but to be honest I love you as you are as a human male you were too fragile.” Goliath glared at her playfully, “hey you did not complain from all those times we made love said I was good.” Elisa grinned getting up onto his stomach, “yes that's the kicker you were good..but as Gargoyle my guardian angel of the night your primal, crazy, sexual animal need is much greater than anything you could offer me in your human form.” She giggled feeling him get hard under her again, “that got you up didn't it?” Goliath nodded as he flipped their position, “if you do not want this please tell me.” Elisa moaned running her fingers through his hair, “believe me if I wanted this to end I know how to make you stop.”

The sun rose as Elisa groaned blinking a few times as she realized Goliath was still on top of her, “did we fall asleep like this?” Elisa looked at her position he must have realized they fell asleep like this and was trying to get up in time. Lucky for Elisa he'd given her enough space to get out of bed he'd feel that when he woke up tonight of course. Elisa grabbed some clothes tossing them on she wasn't caring how she looked it was one more day before Gavin and Ailsa would be in the world and she was seriously hoping they wouldn't arrive in the daylight hours. Elisa opened the bedroom door she noticed a smell of coffee, “Fox you up?” Fox blew at her hot coffee, “yes, but then again you guys had the whole castle in an uproar so I didn't get much sleep.” Elisa entered giving a small smile, “sorry I never really thought being horny the last two months of pregnancy got worse.” Fox laughed, “I know what you mean Xanatos refused to touch me he was afraid that Alex was getting a front row seat.” Elisa laughed, “I don't know why men think that even with Millay telling him he couldn't penetrate the lining to the twins he still wouldn't.” Fox nodded rubbing her neck, “I can't believe tomorrow your due it's going to be nice having other babies in the house for Alex to play with.” Fox giggled as Elisa gave her a look, “what's so funny?” Fox covered her mouth breathing a bit, “David said what if Ailsa might grow up and fall in love with Alex.” Elisa let out a giggle as well, “are you kidding me a Maza and a Xanatos together come on.” The girls both stopped the giggles looking at each other seriously, “that wouldn't be all that bad would it?”

The day drew on slowly Elisa was trying to figure out what to wear for the Halloween party tomorrow but the only costume that worked was Belle. She grinned remembering back during Hunter's moon Elisa finally threw caution to the wind and told Goliath in a way how she felt. She played the scene over in her mind: “Everything has come in full circle” Elisa smiled up at him, “It always seems to...you know how I feel about you.” Goliath grinned at her moving a strained out of her face, “aye how we both feel.” Elisa gave a smirk throwing her arms around him and kissing him, “good..” The expression she left on his face made her melt all over. She grinned thinking of another expression she could leave on his face but she shook her head that would be to mean of her. She walked into the nursery looking over the work as she dug into the closet removing the two heavy suitcases Goliath packed, “damn what did he pack in here anyway!” Elisa groaned sitting the suitcases down opening them up she grinned mostly just clothes to change into a huge volume of Shakespeare Goliath was reading to the twins along with the next book Edgar Allen Poe volume I. She laughed moving aside a picture frame that was of the clan since they couldn't be there for the birth and clothes underneath. She closed it opening the second one inside it was almost all the twins clothing she got from the baby shower. There was a sticky note on one that read “I assume Talon's gift?” She let out a hardy laugh the sticky note was on the onesies that said I came out of a vagina because my dad came in one. 

Soon as nightfall hit the trio entered the Castle all scrambling all over each other, “get off me! Hey, I came in here first! No, I did!” Angela shook her head looking at the three crumbled up in the floor, “Guys Elisa is having the babies tomorrow not tonight give it a rest.” Goliath growled looking down at them, “she is right acting like a bunch of children.” Angela rested her hands on her waist, “oh really?You could have fooled me, father, you were just as excited.” Fox walked down the hallway, “Goliath...she needs you in the library.” Goliath looked at Fox her eyes were filled with surprise and a hint of worry. He didn't want to worry the others as he raised a foot passed them trying to not trip over the trio in the floor, “you three better be up out of the floor when I return.” Elisa groaned holding her stomach, “oh god hee, hoo, hee, hoo it sounds so stupid but it's working.” Goliath entered hurrying to her side, “Fox said you needed me Elisa is everything alright?” Elisa nodded, “Ooooh god yes it's just great just contractions are thirty minutes apart and they hurt like a bitch.” Fox entered the room, “don't worry Goliath once they get ten to five minutes apart then she will be needing to go in.” He nodded holding her hand doing her breathing exercises with her, “Elisa you're doing it wrong like this..” Elisa gave out something like a growl, “I'm breathing damn it and if you want to ever have sex with me again you will shut up!”

Fox let out a giggle seeing the look of shock on Goliath's face, “don't worry she doesn't mean it I said the same thing to Xanatos.” Goliath nodding sitting down with her on the couch, “what we did last night I am hoping did not bring this on.” Elisa shook her head taking a deep breath, “n..no I woke up fine this morning so what was the commotion in the hall?” Goliath grinned, “the trio was trying to make it down to see you and all fell on each other was rather amusing.” She grinned as the contractions subsided, “those three are really something can't wait to see how they act when they become fathers.” Goliath fumbled with his hands as he cleared his throat, “was Fox right about..” Elisa laughed, “Oh big guy me withholding sex from you, not on your life pal I'd go stir crazy if you stopped fucking me.” Elisa was getting all hot and bothered again as she changed the subject, “so I went through the suitcases you packed the sticky note you left.” Goliath nodded, “yes, some interesting choices but I was correct on the assumption from Talon?” Elisa nodded, “we don't have to dress Gavin in that if you're so against it.” Goliath didn't answer as he pulled her into his lap kissing her softly, “it's a little to adult humor for my taste but I see no harm in it.”

The rest of the night was quiet as the two laid on the love seat in silence Goliath running his fingers into Elisa's hair causing her to fall asleep. He smiled feeling her heart beat beating against his he might not be human anymore but he still had a love of a women he cared for so much. “I will always love you Elisa Maza and someday when it is perfect I will ask you.” Elisa stirred yawing, “oh did I fall asleep big guy?” Goliath nodded looking into her eyes, “you did it was very much alright my love go back to sleep.” Elisa wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling her face into his neck, “did I ever tell you that you smelled good?” Goliath shook his head, “you have not and exactly what do I smell like?” She sat up straddling his waist, “brimstone and moss.” Goliath looked at her oddly trying to keep his attention away from her straddling his waist, “is that a pleasant smell?” Elisa nodded dragging her hands down his waist in between them, “Elisa!” Goliath grits his teeth hissing, “you just over two hours ago had your last contraction do you really want to be starting something.” She nodded undoing his belt loop, “it was two hours ago I think I'm sure I can handle a little fun.” Goliath grabbed her hands keeping them where they were as he felt his hard flesh rub against her delicate hands, “I do not think it is wise we are very near to the due date.” 

Elisa sighed looking up at him showing a sign of defeat as he nodded relaxing as Elisa quickly worked aside his loincloth. Goliath groaned he fell for it again as he felt her quickly grab his cock into her hands stroking it, “you're slipping Goliath you gave up too quickly.” He grits his teeth, “it is possible because I trust you when you show your sign of defeat that I have won.” She shook her head unzipping her jeans sliding them down her slender legs situating herself back into Goliath's lap, “you should know by now that when it comes to this little game I always win.” Goliath shook his head why does she always get his cock to respond in such a way when he was trying to avoid it. “Elisa..I urge caution against doing this tonight for your safety.” Even with his strength over her she still had an upper hand as she settled herself down onto his hard flesh letting out a moan of pleasure. Goliath as much as he urged caution he grabbed her hips guiding her up and down oh his shaft. Elisa giggled and moaned against his neck, “urge caution big guy? you can't deny me just as I can't deny you.” He growled against her hair, “the things that you do to me Elisa I swear you are a temptress.”

Hudson raised the volume up on the picture box, “aye they be at it again tonight sometimes I'd be hoping Xanatos would sound proof the castle.” The trio returned from a patrol all blushing as they crowded around the picture box, “boy what is it the second time this week.” Hudson sighed, “aye it be Elisa is due tomorrow with the twins maybe they will calm that noise down for a while.” With each loud moaning coming from the library Bronx looked out the rec room window howling, “Bronx would ya not add ta the noise I am trying ta watch the picture box.” The Gargoyles weren't the only ones hearing the noise the Xanatos's were caught by the lovemaking as well. “I would say this is fascinating but second time this week don't they know when to quit.” Fox laid in her husband's arms, “oh leave it once the twins are born they won't have time to enjoy the intimacy till Gavin and Ailsa are older.” Xanatos grinned, “oh no Fox not what I meant we have a few hours to kill.” Fox looked into her husband's eyes as he winked at her changing their positions, “Oh David!” 

It was an hour before sunset as Elisa grinned kissing Goliath, “you're going to have to wake big guy we can't sleep...” Goliath felt something cold and wet against his stomach as he woke with a start, “what is..” Elisa leaned back looking into the floor eyes shocked, “ok that's...ya very positive now my water just broke.” Goliath could hear his heart pound in his chest as Elisa gave him a look, “Goliath are you alright? Goliath!” The trio was coming around the corner just as they heard Elisa scream Goliath, “what's going on here Elisa?” Elisa breathed calmly, “oh just my water broke and he's in shock can someone get my things together and get Fox.” Brooklyn ran to find Fox while Lexington went to get Hudson and Broadway for the suitcases. Hudson was just stretching his muscles as Lexington stepped onto the battlement, “Elisa..said her water broke!” Hudson gave a nod, “aye lad well were is Goliath he's been practicing hasn't he?” Brooklyn threw open Fox and Xanatos's bedroom door ignoring they were in a middle of lovemaking, “Elisa...water broke Goliath is stunned in shock!” 

Elisa was surprised she didn't feel any contractions coming on yet as she placed her hand against Goliath's face, “Goliath...hey don't do this to me answer me!” Xanatos came running in almost in panic father mode, “ok bags who's got the bags!” Elisa shook her head, “god you're panicking to I need you to get Goliath to snap out of it I don't care what you have to do...” Elisa cried out feeling the first of many real contractions. Goliath quickly snapped out of his shock, “Elisa we must get you to the hospital at once!” Elisa cried out in agony at another contraction, “sure big guy...oh God!” Xanatos ran down the hall, “where is the damn bags!” Goliath swiped Elisa up into his arms carefully avoiding the water on the floor as he hurried them out to the battlement. The trio was waiting with suitcases in hand, “Hudson I would like you to come with me to take Elisa to the hospital.” Hudson nodded as the trio frowned giving Hudson the bags, “don't ya worry lad Elisa's will be fine sun's almost up now.” Fox and Xanatos were quickly making phone calls to Elisa's family and Mr. Bluestone.


	25. Welcome Ailsa and Gavin Wyvern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa gives birth to Gavin and Ailsa there is some pregnancy complications how will Goliath and Elisa Cope.

The glide to the hospital wasn't that bad and it was actually helping to ease her contractions, “this feels great I wonder what a flying birth would feel like.” Goliath glared at her, “do not joke about such things we are almost there.” Hudson trailed behind as they both landed on the steps of the hospital Goliath hurrying inside with Elisa. The hospital staff was already in Halloween attire for the events of the day and mostly to make their children and elderly patients happy. The nurse noticed Goliath and gave a nod, “how far are her contractions apart?” Elisa bit her lip, “every twenty-five minutes my water broke.” The nurse nodded, “put her in the wheelchair over there who's your doctor hun?” Elisa winced at another contraction as she gripped Goliath's talons hard making him yelp, “her doctor is Dr. Sato.” The nurse nodded paging the doctor, “Dr. Sato you will be needed in room four.” The nurse smiled at Elisa, “don't worry were sending you to room four Dr. Sato is in a middle of another delivery.” Hudson and Goliath took to the elevator that would take them up to the Maternity level, “lad you're doing quite well very calm.” Goliath looked at him, “am I? I just feel like someone or something is pulling me through the motions.”

The elevator dinged as Goliath stepped out wheeling Elisa toward the room a nurse was standing outside of, “ah Elisa! It's me, Millay, how are the contractions coming?” Goliath nodded a quick hello, “they are every twenty-five minutes apart Elisa told the nurse down at the lobby.” Millay nodded, “that's good Dr. Sato will check how far she's dilated well and who is this?” Elisa smiled finally able to be calm for a moment, “ah Millay this is Hudson he's part of the clan.” Millay nodded blushing, “he's very handsome nice to meet you, Hudson.” Hudson nodded taking her hand kissing it, “aye Millay very nice ta be meeting ya finally Goliath we got about thirty minutes till the sun be up lad.” Goliath frowned reluctant to leave Elisa, “her delivery room is big enough if Goliath wants to turn to stone in here” Goliath nodded, “I would very much like to do so if that is not a problem.” Millay nodded allowing Goliath to wheel Elisa into the room it was very decent sized had the pool they requested for a water birth. 

Goliath almost looked hurt as he helped Elisa out of her soaked Jeans and t-shirt along with her undergarments. “Don't worry big guy I'll try to stall giving birth to them as much as I can.” He leaned down kissing her softly, “if they want to come let them do not stall on my account my Elisa.” Hudson cleared his throat, “Aye erm lass.” Elisa grinned outstretching her arms, “you never have to ask Hudson come here.” Hudson grinned hugging her to him, “aye lass I promised myself I wouldn't cry ya very much like a daughter ta me you don't let them give ya any trouble ya here?” Elisa nodded wiping the tear from Hudson's good eye, “now come on before you get me to start crying like I told Goliath I'll try to get them stalled.” Hudson grinned as he disappeared out of the room heading out to the roof of the hospital before the sun would rise. It was quiet as Elisa looked up at Goliath he was now stone his face was full of pride and yet he looked worried.

Elisa laid back the bed felt inviting and she really hadn't slept too long at the castle before her water decided to break. She closed her eyes as a nurse came in with Dr. Sato's tools, “I hate to bother you Ms. Maza but Dr. Sato needs me to get you prepped up to check your dilation.” Elisa groaned as the nurse set up the stirrups placing her feet on the cold metal, “geez that is cold!” The nurse apologized leaving the room as Elisa gave out a sigh, “now you two better wait to enter the world when your father and grandpa wake up.” Dr. Sato smiled entering the room his costume was something out of Alice in Wonderland he was dressed as the Mad hatter, “Elisa so good to see you made it to your due date.” He sat down on the stool in front of her, “now you know the drill but I need to check how far you dilated.” Elisa cleared her throat, “warning you doc Goliath and I made love a bit over an hour ago or so.” He laughed, “my last baby delivery the parents were making love to induce her labor so ya I've seen it a lot today thanks for the warning, though.” Elisa winced grabbing the bed sheets as he pressed down on her stomach, “you I never understand why me probing like this is uncomfortable but you making love to a Gargoyle doesn't phase you.” Elisa nodded feeling the pressure on her womb, “ya doc I don't get that either so where are we at?” He gave a nod removing his hands, “your 2 cm Dilated and 20% effaced I'd say close to around 7:00 pm tonight the twins should be ready to greet the world.”

Some voices were heard behind him as Dr. Sato smiled, “ah Millay what do we have here?” Millay smiled, “Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos and there son oh Elisa your mother called they had to go pick up a few things but will be here said to keep your legs closed if you could.” Elisa laughed, “well she's going to be waiting I'm only 2 cm dilated.” Fox walked up toward the bed helping Elisa sit up, “I am beginning to wonder if Goliath started your little labor, to begin with.” Elisa blushed laying back against the comfy pillows, “maybe but then again I started it.” Xanatos smiled walking up with little Alex who giggled and made giggly sounds, “hey there little buddy you here to meet your new playmates?” He shook his head slightly, “fam..clan?” Xanatos and Fox exchanged looks smiling, “I think he's understanding...of course he is along with Puck teaching him magic I've been giving him a crash course in this family or clan as he says.” Xanatos turned seeing Owen enter the room, “I wasn't expecting you to come at all Owen.” Owen grinned, “I maybe a stick in the mud as Puck tells me but you always will be my family yes they will always be our family your not half bad Owen.”

It was later in the day about 1:30 pm as Fox was helping Elisa stay cool as they talked over what outfits the twins were going to be put in. Elisa pointed to the My prince did come.. his name is daddy and the I Heart boobs (like my daddy), “I realized I only got two nonperverted ones but I like that one for Gavin.” Fox smiled as Alex was sitting on the end of the bed playing with something in the air, “Alex what are you doing son?” Alex giggled twirling colors together making a plushie purple gargoyle, “aw who taught you how to do that Alex?” Owen smiled as he removed his glass placing them into his vest jacket, “I did lady Fox.” Fox smiled seeing Puck appear, “are you growing soft on me trickster?” Alex giggled reaching up to Puck as he made Alex float toward him, “oh now do not say that this is a joyous occasion now Alex you must make one for little Gavin as well.” Alex and Puck clasped their hands together as more colors swirled into each other this one was that of a brown gargoyle.

It was getting later and Elisa was feeling uncomfortable again, “Fox.I how long are they apart now?” Fox looked at her watch, “there still a good fifteen minutes apart do you want me to get your more ice cubes?” Elisa shook her head laying back, “yes, that be great five more hours and they will be here.” The door opened as Millay walked inside, “Elisa your parents are here along with Talon and Maggie.” Elisa struggled to sit up but failed Maggie and Diane rushed to her side, “Oh Elisa you look great how are the contractions coming?” Elisa smiled looking up at her mother and Maggie, “there fifteen minutes apart now Dr. Sato said 3 cm dilated and 50%.” Diane smiled in relief, “I was so worried we'd miss the birth, “Diane grabbed a cold rag damping her brow. Maggie moved away to greet Xanatos and Fox, “I haven't seen the little man in so long how is Alex?” Fox smiled bouncing Alex in her arms, “he's doing very well he's being stubborn because he wants to see Ailsa and Gavin.” Peter cleared his throat walking into the room, “aye its crowded in here don't you think this isn't a zoo it's a delivery room.” Elisa laughed as Peter came up hugging his daughter, “how's my princess doing getting to see Gavin and Ailsa soon I hope?” She nodded feeling another contraction coming on, “yes! You know being shot at as a cop I thought was the worst nothing compares to these contractions.”

It was getting closer to time the sun was just hitting the horizon Millay had started moving chairs out of the room, “sorry guys Dr. Sato only said grandparents and parents are allowed in at this time.” The other's left as Alex cried throwing a fit, “shush now Alex you will see your little friend when she comes.” Puck smiled hushing Alex resting him against his chest, “you are so stubborn surely you get that from Xanatos.” Dr. Sato checked Elisa again, “ah were doing great 5 cm dilated now still 50% effaced but that's not bad.” Diane rubbed her daughter's hand, “is the babies ok doctor I mean 50% effaced she..” Dr. Sato shook his head, “she requested a water birth when Goliath wakes will move things ahead.” Elisa looked outside watching as the sun went down, “Dr. Sato tell Millay when Hudson comes I want him in here as well.” Dr. Sato looked at her confused, “Hudson? Em of course but I don't know why.” Diane smiled, “Elisa's grandfather's both died when she was very little Hudson has been like a grandfather to her since the clan showed up into her life.” 

The cracking of stone was heard as Goliath awoke blinking back the white glow of the hospital he had almost forgotten where he was. Peter nodded, “ah the father is awake you didn't miss anything she's still in Labor.” Goliath stepped out behind the one curtain coming down to Elisa's side kissing her forehead, “you did not have to wait for me my Elisa.” She smiled, “it wasn't my doing believe me they're being stubborn.” Dr. Sato checked her again, “ya were getting there Elisa do you want to move to the pool now?” Elisa nodded as Dr. Sato moved everyone away from the bed, “have you explained to Goliath how this works?” Elisa nodded as Goliath watched everyone else leave the room so they could situate themselves. Goliath helped Elisa strip off her medical gown as she removed his loincloth they were both stripped completely naked as Goliath held her against him for a moment, “I have to admit Elisa this does frighten me.” She smiled kissing him softly, “don't worry big guy I'm just frightened of this as you are but were together and that's all that matters.”

The pool had looked too small for him to sit down in but Elisa pulled him down behind her as she laid back into his arms. The warm water was welcoming to them both as Goliath drew his arms around her cradling her against him, “what happens from here my Elisa?” Elisa panted pressing back against him, “Doc! You wanna be getting in here!” Dr. Sato along with Peter Diane and even Hudson now entered, “aw you two positively look cute this way.” Dr. Sato got in front of her, “that's good ya we got a head just stay calm and push for me, Elisa.” She nodded as she leaned back against Goliath whispering, “Goliath kiss me.” He nodded kissing her softly his hands resting on her stomach feeling it contract. Elisa groaned into the kiss as she pushed she was straining now as Dr. Sato was coaxing the infant child he was just on his shoulders, “come on Elisa you have to keep pushing or we are gonna be here all night.” Goliath rubbed her stomach as he stroked her hair, “Elisa I am here for you I will not go anywhere.” Elisa let out a sharp cry as Gavin came sliding out, “haha got baby one and looks like it's our little boy!” Elisa laughed and cried as Dr. Sato placed Gavin into Diane's arms, “clean him so I can work on getting our little Ms. Ailsa out.” Elisa watched curiously as Diane smiled nodding, “don't worry just a quick clean and he'll be in your arms, Elisa.” Elisa felt a sharp pain as Dr. Sato stopped, “Millay get over here now!” 

Millay slid down beside him as he whispered into her ear as she got up leaving the room, “Dr. Sato what is wrong?” Dr. Sato slid his hand inside Elisa shaking his head, “don't panic yet but Ailsa is wrapped around the umbilical cord.” Peter grew nervous as he saw Goliath's eyes turned to fear, “hey now I am sure Dr. Sato can save her can't you?” Elisa began to sob as Hudson got down beside her on the other side of Peter, “now lass ya gotta be strong for little Ailsa ya a strong warrior.” Millay returned with the suction device Dr. Sato requested. “Elisa this might pinch a little but I need you to not clinch on me.” Elisa nodded grabbing Goliath's hands tightly, “just save our baby please...” Peter and Hudson both rested their hands on Goliath's shoulders squeezing in reassurance that everything was going to be fine. Dr. Sato placed the device inside Elisa as she winced he slid his hand inside working to find the babies head, “alright dangers half over,” the device connected to Ailsa's head as he slowly pulled forward, “OK Elisa now you need to push and really give it all you've got.” Elisa squeezed Goliath's hand as she pushed grunting as Ailsa came out on the shoulder, “Millay give me the scissors.” Millay grabbed the scissors as Dr. Sato cut the cord around Ailsa's throat. He gave a sigh of relief but still a concern, “alright give me one more push come on mama!” Elisa took a deep breath as she gave one finally hard push as Ailsa came out into his arms. Dr. Sato shook his head, “Millay she's..she's not breathing.”

The room grew quiet as Goliath and Elisa both gave out depressing cries of pain it was almost too much before Dr. Sato gave a small laugh. “Haha that did it!, “Ailsa began to cry out in unison with them as Dr. Sato began to cry, “that's a girl great lungs on you, you gave your mommy and daddy quite a scare.” Hudson and Peter finally allowed themselves to breathe again as they patted Goliath on the back, “aye she is a fighter just like her mother and father.” Peter nodded, “you both did great there beautiful princess.” Dr. Sato sat Ailsa down into Elisa's arms as Diane placed Gavin against her chest as well. The room was silent as both mother and father smiled into the faces of their newborns, “Goliath I..I love you.” Goliath kissed her forehead as he ran his hand over the two dark-haired children in her arms, “Elisa?” Elisa smiled as the two slowly started to open their eyes she almost thought she saw a sort of a shift but ignored it, “Yes, Goliath?” He grinned whispering into her ear, “will you be my wife?” Elisa smiled crying, “of course big guy that would make me very happy.” Millay smiled, “OK we gotta take the twins to clean them up so Elisa and Goliath can dress them.” 

The two fussed with their cleaning almost as bad as their spines being checked Dr. Sato swore he could have seen a small change in Ailsa but he ignored it, “now Ailsa fight me all you want but you need to be cleaned.” Elisa smiled as Goliath was looking a bit worse for ware they gave him a doctor's smock, “I do not know why I need this my Elisa.” Peter laughed, “not saying anything is wrong with you Goliath but diseases can travel to newborns pretty quick.” Diane smiled as Gavin was giving her a heard time, “OK Gavin calm down Goliath do you want to hold him?” Goliath forced down a lump in his throat as Diane placed Gavin into his arms. The small infant was sitting snug into his right arm as he opened his eyes giving a small toothless smile reaching his hands up, “I think he wants you to hug him.” Goliath stood for a moment as Peter took the infant placing Gavin on his shoulder, “now place your hand on his rear and the other on his back ya there you go.” 

Gavin laid his head down on Goliath's shoulder grabbing at his mane giving a firm pull Goliath let out a small yelp, “Gavin has a strong pull for a human baby.” Elisa smiled as she caught a glimpse of Gavin smiling as Goliath yelped at the pull. Dr. Sato smiled bringing Ailsa up to the bed, “OK after a struggle she's ready to be put into some clothes.” Elisa stood up to take Ailsa as Hudson shook his head, “aye don't mind if I hold the little lass do ya?” Elisa smiled nodding, “not at all Hudson go ahead, after all, you're family.” Dr. Sato put Ailsa into Hudson's arms as he looked down into her pink face running his fingers over her black fuzz, “ya know she looks a wee bit like Goliath did when he first hatched.”Goliath gave out a sigh, “do we have to relive that day Hudson?” Everyone laughed as Hudson went to place Ailsa down into Elisa's arms the baby began to let out a high pitch scream. It made even Hudson and Goliath do a double take it, “aye that girl does have some gargoyle lungs on her.” Goliath and Hudson lay Gavin and Ailsa down into their hospital cribs as everyone gave a sigh of relief, “I'm glad this turned out for the better.” 

The door opened slightly as Talon stuck his head in, “so can the rest come and see the little runts or what?” Dr. Sato nodded as Talon opened the door allowing the clan to enter the room, “wow they look so pink and that hair.” Angela giggled kissing Broadway as she gave Goliath a hug, “they are perfect father completely perfect.” The clan crowded around the cribs as the babies eyes were fully wide now they didn't cry at the attention they were staring in wonder. “They have very dark eyes for babies and I just thought I saw Ailsa's eyes change for a second there.” Elisa now noticed she wasn't the only one that had noticed, “Dr. Sato is that normal for Ailsa to be having that effect?” He shook his head, “as newborns they shouldn't even have that dark of an eye color yet once they are a year old.” Goliath growled, “no I will not allow such a thing.” Elisa frowned looking at Goliath, “what is he suggesting Goliath?” He looked at her, “Dr. Sato was not 100% sure the twins were fully human he wants to run tests to see if they are in fact half gargoyle.” Peter stood beside his soon to be son-in-law, “if you happen to lay one hair on their head for such a thing Dr. Sato I'll.” Dr. Sato nodded, “yes, I get the picture don't worry I won't try anything like that.”

Xanatos and Fox entered with Puck and Alex in tow, “so how are the happy new parents doing?” Goliath smiled proudly making the clan step aside to show Xanatos the new editions to the clan. Xanatos gave a chuckle, “wow wide awake and alert hey little Gavin and Ailsa welcome to the family.” Puck floated above holding Alex as he grinned, “ah so truth it be so young so pure human be but...” Goliath growled glaring at Puck, “no spells tricksters!” Puck laughed floating closer down with Alex so he could get a good look at the new little ones, “Alex here is Gavin and little Ailsa.” Alex clapped his hands giggling as he held onto Puck, “fam..clan!” Goliath grinned, “yes, it does seem so our clan is growing stronger and it's all coming to full circle.” The twins let out large yawns as they began to give high pitch cries making even Elisa cover her ears, “I hope that changes.” Goliath laughed picking up Ailsa he was no longer afraid of crushing them. Ailsa giggled as Goliath heard her grunt in his arms, “did I just hear that?” Peter laughed, “I think I did..Ailsa just gave Goliath his first diaper to change.” 

Goliath moved to the little table he had practiced with Angela on how to diaper change the doll in their care but it was a doll after all. Hudson stood beside him as Ailsa giggled kicking her feet as Goliath slowly removed her diaper,”my lass you really made a mess of yer self.” Goliath had to hold his breath during most of it just a small human child to give off a smell surprised him. It took him no more than two minutes to have a new diaper on her and into her onesies Fox and Elisa picked out. Hudson frowned, “aye lad ya put the diaper on the wrong way around.” Goliath held up Ailsa as the diaper did fall off her bottom as Goliath gave a heavy sigh, “it is very difficult with her moving around.” Talon grinned stepping up to the table, “let me show you how its done.” Goliath stepped aside as Talon took his niece into his arms, “you gonna prove to be a challenge for me?” Ailsa giggled her eyes glazing over again as Talon set her down taking a new diaper holding her down a little harder then Goliath did, “don't worry it's not hurting her.” Talon fixed the diaper and snapped the onesie in place.

Talon snuggled her for a moment, “she's just too cute I could eat her up anyway here ya go big guy.” Goliath smiled taking his daughter into his arms as she yawned snuggling against his chest. The trio was marveling at the little infant boy, “so Gavin you gonna be bossing us around to here soon?” Gavin grinned looking up at Brooklyn as he reached out wanting to be picked up. Brooklyn looked around, “he wants you to pick him up, Brooklyn.” Brooklyn reaches down carefully picking up Gavin smiled touching Brooklyn's beak as he gave out a small growl sound. Hudson walked up laughing, “I think the lad wants ya ta growl for him, Brooklyn.” Brooklyn looked up at Elisa then Goliath as they gave a nod to go ahead Brooklyn let out a howling growl making Gavin clap his hands. Brooklyn smiled hugging the infant to his chest as he had seen Goliath do, “this kids something else.. thanks, Elisa.” Elisa smiled confused, “thank me for what?” Brooklyn smiled placing Gavin into her arms, “giving us hope that humans aren't all bad and giving us Gavin and Ailsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I am looking for artists would love to see someone draw the waterbirth scene of Elisa and Goliath sitting together if that's possible to do.


	26. Getting back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week after the twins are born and everything seems to be getting back to normal or normal as it gets

One week later... 

Elisa had just put the twins down to sleep as the sun was disappearing behind the clouds Goliath gave out a large growl stretching from his spot near the window. “Oh, your going to wake them...” Elisa sighed it was too late the twins were awake a high pitch scream brought Fox into the room, “what is everything ok?” Elisa nodded, “yes, Fox Goliath just woke the twins up.” Goliath frowned walking over to the bassinets, “I apologize my Gavin and My Ailsa daddy did not know you were napping.” Elisa smiled hugging Goliath, “so have you thought about what Xanatos suggested?” Goliath grinned down at his twins as they realized that the high growl came from their father and went back to sleep, “aye that I have but its really up to you my Elisa.” Elisa smiled, “I prefer to take my husbands name.” Goliath whimpered a quiet moan into her ear, “you realize that gets me aroused when you call me that.” Elisa nodded, “I do of course but I just can't trust anyone to watch the twins so we can get time to each other please understand.” Goliath nodded raising her chin so he could stare into her eyes, “my Elisa I have you and our beautiful children I could not ask for anything more in this world.”

Their little moment was short lived as Hudson gave a small rasp on the door, “is the lad and lass asleep?” Elisa nodded, “yes, sorry I tried to get them to nap earlier but they wouldn't take one I'm sure they will be up before everyone goes back to sleep for the day.” Elisa took Goliath's hand as they walked toward the kitchen where Broadway was putting together his breakfast. Fox was sitting and enjoying her coffee as she grinned, “you really shed that baby weight quick Elisa.” Elisa nodded grabbing a nice cup of hot steamy caffeine, “oh how mama has missed you.” Fox laughed, “of all things you miss its coffee?” Elisa nodded downing her cup in a matter of minutes, “believe me I've been dying for once since I was two months pregnant with them.” Puck entered the kitchen with Alex, “I am sorry lady Fox he would not sleep he keeps crying.” Fox smiled sitting down her coffee, “oh come here to mommy baby have a bad dream?” Alex shook his head cradling against his mother's chest, “ilsa! ilsa!” Elisa smiled, “sorry Alex Gavin and Ailsa are both asleep you will have to wait until tomorrow to see them again.” Alex did not like the answer as he began to cry which in turn caused a high pitch scream from Elisa and Goliath's chamber, “oh boy here we go again.” Puck shook his head, “if you do not mind I think he just wants to be near her will you allow me to watch them for you?” Goliath growled as Fox glared at him, “Puck you try any of your trickster spells on them you will have to not only answer to Goliath but me understanding!” Puck nodded picking up Alex into his arms, “understood lady Fox and Goliath come, Alex, we will take you to little Ailsa.”

Puck floated toward the room as Alex grew happier, “now if you behave I will let you stay and sleep with Ailsa can you do that?” Alex nodded as Puck put him down in the bassinet next to Ailsa she was now cooing and calming down as she reached out for Alex. Puck grinned blissfully at the two, “Titania might be very right or that she is pushing this too soon.” Puck glared up angrily in the direction of laughter, “Puck my sweet trickster I do not mess in affairs they do have a future together a very bright one.” Puck looked down again Alex had Ailsa curled up against him as they both fell to sleep, “ Puck clasped his hands taking a seat by the window grinning to himself as he watched them sleep. The skyline was getting lighter as Puck groaned, “alright Owen if you must watch duty for you until Elisa comes.” Puck disappeared as Owen took his place he rearranged his glasses as he peered down into the bassinets. Owen had never seen Alex sleep so peacefully Ailsa smiled as her one leg kicked out as if she was trying to get somewhere. Ailsa started to fuss as Alex opened his eyes resting a hand onto her's which calmed her down again.


	27. Gavin and Ailsa A Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a year later the twins are a year old and Elisa with the help of David Xanatos is on a human activist team for the Gargoyles it's more just a ruse for Elisa to spend the time with her family.

1 year later... 

Elisa was sitting in the living area with Fox as the three were laying in the floor playing. Alex was now two years old his blonde hair was turning strawberry blonde. The twins were crawling around they mastered crawling backward great just going forward not so much. Fox smiled, “I can't believe it been a year the twins are going to need another hair cut soon.” Elisa nodded she had just given them their first hair cut two weeks ago but their hair had grown back in just as quick, “I know if it wouldn't grow as long I wouldn't worry so much.” A loud bark was heard as Elisa grinned Bronx came pouncing into the living area as the twins and Alex giggled, “Bronx!.” The twins were still not forming words and Elisa swore she had heard at least Gavin say Dada a few days prior. Bronx came in laying down on the blanket with the twins as they inched their way forward grabbing his tail and ears. Elisa had at times thought Bronx might snap at them but he let them pull even Gavin bit Bronx's tail once and he did nothing.

Elisa smiled sipping at her cup as Fox gasped, “Elisa look!” Elisa turned her head quickly Gavin was standing for just a second as he landed right on his butt. “Oh, my did he just stand!” Fox nodded as she called out, “boys get in here and see this!” When either Fox or Elisa called the boys to see anything Goliath, Xanatos, Brooklyn, Hudson, Broadway and Lexington would come all running.” Xanatos and Goliath were out of breath as Lexington dove between them entering into the living room, “what-what did we miss!” Elisa smiled, “Goliath Gavin just stood up on his own.” Goliath frowned that he had missed his son take his first stand. Ailsa seeing that her daddy was in the room giggled as she used Bronx as a way for her to stand up, “daaa!” Everyone did a double take as Ailsa was taking her very first steps, “my..my Ailsa!” Goliath laughed bending down at the end of the blanket as Ailsa giggled trying so hard to take another step as she landed with a thud crying, “daaa! Dada!” Goliath smiled taking her into his arms tossing her into the air Elisa cringed as Ailsa came down laughing, “Dada!” Goliath smiled a tear sliding down his cheek, “yes my Ailsa daddy you did very well my princess.” Ailsa frowned frustrated pointing to the ground as he gave another nod, “I know the mean floor want daddy to beat it up?” Ailsa nodded as Goliath got down to the floor pretending to show the floor who was boss, “there I took care of the mean floor you feel better?' Ailsa nodded resting her forehead against his Goliath and Elisa came to realize that it was Ailsa's and Gavin's way of saying I love you. 

Elisa smiled as Goliath sat down beside her Ailsa snuggling into her father's arms grabbing at his wings. He laughed standing up outstretching his wings to their full height as he gracefully tucked his wings around Alisa. Elisa smiled, “she doesn't want to share her daddy right now.” She heard a small giggle from inside the wings, “hey what are you giggling about in there?” Elisa felt a tug on her jean leg as she looked down Gavin had managed to walk from the center of the blanket to her, “ma?” Elisa smiled as Gavin made his way to his father's leg pulling on his loincloth making Goliath open his wings slightly, “my Gavin you are walking to?” He giggled as his little legs gave out on him as he fell on Goliath's foot. Elisa quickly got down before Gavin's head hit the floor, “oh you're trying to give your mother a heart attack.” Elisa placed him onto Goliath's lap as he crawled up into the wings settling beside his sister, “well I see how it is.” The twins giggled some more causing Goliath to laugh as well, “do not...no stop.” Fox laughed as she recognized the horse breathing the twins had found one of Goliath's ticklish spots. The trio had left the room to go on patrol as Hudson gave a small smile sighing as he left to go to the rec room to the picture box. 

It was getting late around midnight, “ok you three-time to head to bed,” Bronx gave a frown at Elisa, “you can play with them tomorrow.” Bronx barked leaving the room heading toward the rec room, “aye lad you finally come ta spend a few minutes with me?” Elisa stretched, “so glad chief put me on this new assignment with Bluestone much better pay and I get to spend it with my family.” Fox nodded, “yes, if David didn't pull the strings you'd still be on night shift.” Fox picked up Alex as he yawned, “but I'm not sleepy.” Elisa smiled getting up with Gavin in her arms he was fast asleep as for Ailsa she was still hiding away in her little cave. Elisa sighed, “Goliath it's time for the twins to be in bed I know you heard me.” Goliath nodded spreading out his wings as Ailsa gave a pout, “Dada,” thenAilsa tightened her grip on Goliath's neck. Elisa smiled, “that's fine I know you like daddy than me but you still have to go to bed.” Ailsa looked up over at fox pointing at Alex, “do you want Alex to come to?” Ailsa nodded still pointing over to Alex, “Awex..” Goliath smiled standing up holding Ailsa close to Alex as she gave him a big hug pressing her forehead to his. Fox smiled watching Alex smile and do the same back, “I've been meaning to ask why does Gavin and Ailsa do that with almost everyone?”Elisa smiled, “we come to find out from Hudson that its their way of saying I love you.”


	28. Much More then We Bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ailsa and Gavin are now two years old. It's one of the nights Elisa and Goliath have to themselves as they enjoy in a little love making. The next morning they find that Ailsa and Gavin are a little more than they appear to be and possibly a bit more then both parents realize.

Gavin/Ailsa 2/ Alex 3 

Elisa smiled running her hands over Goliath's chest hearing him softly breathe, “I was hoping this date night we'd actually get to do something but all we've done is sleep.” Goliath yawned stretching his arms around her, “I am sorry my Elisa did not know two-year-old infants could be so.” Elisa smiled, “wild?” she yawned rolling over onto him straddling his waist, “we have a few oh twenty minutes.” Goliath growled grinning wickedly at her as he turned their positions around his tongue running against her throat before he nipped softly, “so enough time to get in two or three?” Elisa moaned into his ear, “you know what has to come first.” Goliath groaned but nodded even though Puck had informed them that it was a one time deal Elisa still wanted to be cautious and it was either that or he wasn't getting any. Elisa sat up grabbing the condoms out of the dresser drawer noticing he was losing interest. “Dear, husband don't look so distraught next month I might let it slip.” Goliath leaned in kissing her as Elisa worked his member up with each stroke he grew larger in her hands as she slipped the condom on him, “m..alright.” 

Goliath crawled over her grinning as he nibbled her neck sliding himself in between her legs rocking ever so gently inside her. Elisa moaned digging her fingers into his hips, “don't tease me, Goliath, please if I wanted easy I'd go fuck a human.” He growled in resentment at that, “Elisa Wyvern you know I do not like when you use that!” She smiled looking into his eyes, “using the last name bit I must have said something really bad...” She let the bad come out of her mouth like a seductive word as he glared at her knowing what she was doing. He bit at her collarbone drawing blood not enough to really harm her but she liked it rough and hard. Goliath still was getting used to Elisa wanting it hard almost all the time and he was having to deal with some harm to her to give her what she wanted. She drew him closer wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer inside her. He growled against her neck lapping the blood from her wound as he removed her legs from around his waist making her give a confused look. He grinned motioning with his fingers for her to turn around. She turned to get on all fours but he pressed her down his tail pressing her legs apart as he entered her making her gasp out in a deep moan. There were times he had slipped out which made her moan in frustration, “this position is not working..!” Goliath grabbed her hair pulling her back against him as he kissed her passionately holding her body up against his as he entered her moving fast and hard. She heard him grunt in soft moans as he dug his talons into her shoulders holding them there till they both came.

Elisa whimpered underneath them feeling him slip out as she gave a sigh, “I'm still super horny you know.” Goliath nuzzled her neck, “I am still as well Elisa but we told Fox and Xanatos we only needed a few hours.” Elisa frowned as Goliath got off her grabbing his loincloth as he latched it back around his waist. A sharp knock on the door made Goliath smile as Elisa drew the covers over here head, “I'm not here I ran away.” Fox smiled as the two infants hurried into the room jumping up into the bed, “mommy mommy wake up!” Goliath nodded a thank you to Fox, “hey no problem they were no problem to babysit.” Gavin pulled back the covers over Elisa's head as he ran his tiny fingers into her hair, “mommy?” Elisa grinned opening her eyes as she grabbed Gavin placing kissing all over his face and tickling his tummy, “no mommy! Sissy save me from the tickle monster!” Ailsa crawled over as Goliath picked her up into his arms, “should we my little Ailsa?” Ailsa nodded as Goliath and Ailsa both started to tickle Elisa, “hey no fair!” Gavin laughed curling up into Elisa's arms, “me protect you, mommy.” 

It was getting close to the children's bedtime as Elisa finished up her late night cup of decaf, “time to break it to them its bed time.” Elisa sat her cup down as she walked down to the bedroom, “Ok squirts its?” The bedroom was empty as she glanced around, “where are they?” Fox walked past the bedroom, “oh Elisa if you're looking for the twins they are in the library with Goliath.” Elisa gave a nod heading down the hallway toward the library, “Ok bed..” Goliath was reading Edgar Allan Poe “The tell-tale heart” to the twins Gavin was fast asleep as Ailsa was sitting in Goliath's lap, “one more story daddy please?” Goliath kissed her forehead, “sorry little one it's one minute till your bedtime.” Ailsa looked at the next chapter, “Ok then tomorrow night.” Goliath nodded, “Ok little Ailsa tomorrow we will read Never bet the Devil your head.” Goliath smiled up at Elisa, “sorry love the twins wanted me to read to them.” Elisa smiled, “never be sorry so did you enjoy story time Ailsa?” Ailsa nodded giving a big yawn, “I want daddy to read more I'm not sleepy yet.” Goliath laughed Ailsa put on a big face but as she was saying she wasn't sleepy she was already laying her head against his chest falling asleep. 

It was just hitting 9:00 am as Elisa woke stretching her muscles giving out a small yelp, “ouch what did I.. oh ya that explains it.” She sat up listening for a moment before getting out of bed her shoulders were burning but that's what she got for getting him all aroused. She checked her collarbone in the mirror as she gave a sigh, “Elisa look what you make him do.” She smiled shaking her head getting clothes out of her dresser, “but it's so worth it.” There were small footsteps running in the hall as Elisa hurried putting on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, “you three stop running down the hall Elisa is still asleep!” Fox shook her head as both she and Xanatos were trying to round up the toddlers, “please tell me they didn't run onto the battlement!” Elisa heard the last word as she opened the door quickly, “please tell me your kidding!” Xanatos and the girls ran through the halls, “Alex, Gavin Ailsa! No hiding come on out!” The three parents ran toward the door leading to the battlement it was open, “oh God please no!” Elisa's legs froze in place as Xanatos ran out the door Alex was crying pointing toward the edge, “Ailsa!” Xanatos hurried to the edge his eyes opened in shock, “oh thank God Fox Elisa they are alright.”

Elisa and Fox ran out to the battlement as Xanatos was looking over the ledge the place where Lexington and Brooklyn choose as their perch for the night. Elisa cried, “alright well where are they if they are alright!” There was giggling as Xanatos reached out his hands Gavin and Ailsa both crawled the side into Xanatos's arms, “you both gave us quite a scare.” Fox and Elisa both looked at each other the twins they were fine alright they were gargoyle.” Xanatos sat the twins down on the battlement as Alex ran to Ailsa throwing his arms around her, “Ailsa! You hurt?” She giggled as her wings disappeared back into her shoulders, “Alex no cry I'm fine.” Elisa cried throwing her arms around Gavin, “never ever! Do that to mommy again I could have lost you!” Gavin hugged Elisa tightly his little wings wrapped around her “mommy I ok sissy save me.” Xanatos shook his head, “fascinating..it seems if they are in danger or one is hurt they transform into.” Elisa nodded hugging Gavin harder, “mommy you hurt! Hug hurt!” Elisa released her grip on Gavin getting down to look at Ailsa, “did Gavin fall off?” Ailsa nodded her eyes were still not transformed back and her baby teeth had fanged caps on them. 

Night fell as the clan awoke they were excited to get to spend some time with the twins, “who's turn is it?” Lexington flew up to the battlement, “Fox and Xanatos had them last night I lost count come on let's..” Elisa stood with the twins at her side a tiny smile formed her lips, “how did you guys sleep?” Brooklyn stretched yawning as he took Gavin into his arms tickling the kid, “great missed this little kid..wow did I see fangs?” Lexington gave Ailsa a look as well, “hey Ailsa has a mouth full herself what's going on?” Goliath glided down with Hudson, “what is everyone being so excited about?” Brooklyn held up Gavin into Goliath's face, “this kid got fangs, Goliath.” Gavin grinned showing off his rows of fangs as Goliath gave a curious look, “Elisa does this mean?” Elisa smiled nodding, “oh it does mean Gavin fell off the battlement and Ailsa saved him.” Hudson ran a hand over his neck, “saved him how lass?” Ailsa smiled, “I flew grandpa, Hudson, I flew!” The clan grinned with excitement, “means they are gargoyles after all!” Elisa nodded hugging Goliath around the waist, “it seems if they get hurt or one is in danger they in other forms of words “rage” out.”

Xanatos and Fox were just putting down Alex for sleep when Puck appeared, “I heard today the little twins changed.” Xanatos nodded, “yes I assume you knew it all the time.” Puck nodded, “of course of many other things as well you know they are part, Fay.” Fox looked at Puck, “how so I mean I understand Goliath but Elisa is human.”Puck shook his finger, “remember that world tour of Avalon they were on?” Xanatos nodded, “yes, that's where they ran into Angela and found all those other gargoyles.” Puck nodded, “of course but Elisa also found out she's part Fay through my brother of course.” Fox blinked, “why hasn't she told us about it before?” Puck shook his head, “she prefers to live a human life but those kids are going to give them a surprise.” Elisa was sitting in the kitchen as Goliath was in the middle of feeding the twins their dinner, “I wonder if they could do that without it being drawn out of them.” Gavin smiled twirling his fingers as his bowel slid across the island, “hmm how'd that happen?” Elisa looked up from her case reports, “what happen? ”Elisa noticed the bowel move again. Both Elisa and Goliath glared at each other and called out the trickster in unison.

Puck gave a wink at the two appearing in the kitchen, “what-what! I wasn't even here what did I do now!” Gavin smiled as Puck winked at him, “so you didn't make Gavin's bowl of banana pudding move?” Puck shook his head raising his hands where they could both see them, “I was with little Alex and the Xanatos's so no I didn't.” Ailsa clapped her hands together as Puck flipped around in his spot making him dizzy, “please stop whichever one of you is doing this!” Gavin giggled as Puck was turned to do back flips Puck mumbled some words as the twins were frozen in an instant, “thank God I couldn't take anymore!” Goliath growled standing up glaring down at the trickster, “what did you do to them!” Puck shrugged pointing at Elisa, “me? blame me! Do not blame me scary gargoyle look to your wife for this mess.” Elisa blinked, “I..you don't mean?” Puck nodded, “they picked it up a little later than Alex but yes they are half Fay a fascinating mix human, Fay, Gargoyle.” Elisa sighed as Goliath gave her a look, “you never told me you weren't fully human Elisa does that mean?” 

Puck grinned waiting for the surprise of shock to go down, “so I let a little lie slip you never needed my hair to get Elisa pregnant at all.” Goliath grabbed Puck by the throat, “you can unfreeze them now!” Puck nodded, “I do apologize I almost forgot, “Puck snapped his fingers as the children unfroze. The twins cried as Goliath realized he had his hand around Puck's throat, “daddy put Puck down!” Goliath let go his grip around Puck's throat as he sat down, “this is a lot to take in.” Puck nodded, “I was not aware that Elisa didn't tell you I do apologize as for you two the trickster doesn't like to be played.” Puck snapped his fingers again as he reappeared back into Alex's nursery, “well that was fun tomorrow will be working on those two.” Elisa went back to her case work as Goliath cleared his throat, “were you never going to tell me, Elisa?” She looked up, “I didn't think it was important to tell you I was half Fay would it have changed anything?” Goliath didn't answer as he went back to feeding the twins he felt hurt she couldn't be open with him about everything.

It was just reaching 11:30 pm Goliath had just got done giving the twins their bath as he sat them down in their nursery, “daddy read a story!” Goliath smiled running a towel over Ailsa's head drying her dark curls, “which one do you want tonight?” Gavin and Ailsa both nodded, “Beauty and the Beast, “Gavin walked over picking out the book handing it to Goliath. He smiled, “you've both heard this one over hundred times already.” Ailsa smiled, “yes, but me and Gavin love it cause it's about you and mommy.” Goliath ran his talons over his two children's heads, “it's not about me and your mother.” Gavin and Ailsa both climbed into Goliath's lap as they opened the book to where Belle and Beast were dancing, “daddy and mommy.” Gavin and Ailsa both pointed to Belle and Beast, “I see now alright we should start reading almost bed time.” Elisa smiled standing outside of the nursery hearing Goliath read to them true they weren't like Belle and the Beast because, in the end, Belle kissed the beast and the spell was broken by true love's kiss. Ailsa laid back, “daddy why doesn't mommies kiss turn you into a prince?” Goliath cleared his throat, “well, you see mommy wanted to keep daddy this way because she loves him as he is.”Ailsa smiled nodding, “good cause I think the prince is ugly your more handsome than the prince daddy.” 

The twins finally fell asleep in Goliath's arms as he sighs looking at the last page of the book, “sometimes I wish..”Elisa pushed open the door, “Goliath...please don't me and the twins love you as you are don't ever doubt that.” He closed the book looking away from her, “yet, you wouldn't tell me you were half Fay.” Elisa bit her lip, “why does that matter do you love me any less?” Goliath stood up placing Gavin in his toddler bed and Ailsa down into hers, “no but I feel like you do not fully trust me.” Elisa curled her arms around his waist standing behind him, “I'm sorry I just don't want to embrace that part of me I didn't mean to keep it from you.” Goliath sighed heavily, “all this time I thought it was Puck's magic that had me get you pregnant with our twins.”Elisa nodded, “I know I was surprised myself I guess its a very good thing I caution when were making love.” Goliath nodded drawing her in front of him, “means there will always be caution..” Elisa smiled looking up at his frown, “..do you want more kids?” Goliath looked down into her eyes giving a slight nod, “now that Puck confessed it was not his doing but our own I do want us to have more children Elisa.” Elisa looked at him smirking, 'how many are we talking here Big guy?” Goliath kissed her, “oh a few 5-10 more.” Elisa pushed him away glaring at him, “haha I kid my Elisa one or two more at least.”She hugged him around his waist, “good because five or ten your losing your mind.”


	29. Five Years To Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demona returns five years after the ordeal and has come to make amends for almost killing Elisa and making her miscarry however David isn't having it sending her away. Could Demona really be turning over a new leaf?

G/A(5) Alex (6)

Puck gave a sigh as he sat down in the room that Xanatos had given to use as a classroom of sorts, “Alex stop showing off for Ailsa and pay attention.” Alex's puppy illusion disappeared as Alex turned back to Puck, “sorry was just having fun Puck.” Puck gave a small smile, “alright before Owen starts going over the usual human learning for you three.” Ailsa closed her eyes disappearing out of her chair as she reappeared on top of the desk, “OK you both are starting to show off now.” Puck cleared his throat, “as Ailsa so easily demonstrated to transfer yourself from one side of the room to the other Gavin?” Gavin looked up from his doodling, “Puck..I'm scared.” Puck smiled floating across to Gavin's desk, “do you want to try it with me?” Gavin nodded as Puck took the kid into his arms, “OK Gavin show me what you got kid!” Gavin closed his eyes as Puck did with him they disappeared reappeared not inside the room but outside. Puck opened his eyes looking down below them, “oh me oh my you took us a little farther than I hoped kid.” Gavin grew scared as his chest puffed out and his wings grew out of his back, “Gavin calm down do not be afraid I will not let harm come to you.” Gavin couldn't help it he had a fear of heights and floating above the city outside the castle walls was scary enough. Puck snapped his fingers as he made them reappear back inside the classroom, “now-now Gavin we're safe.”

Gavin looked around as his eyes lost their white glow and his wings disappeared back into his shoulders. “Alright, you three off to your human lessons with Owen,” Puck smiled as he left the room the children didn't like seeing him transform into Owen. Alex and Ailsa both helped Gavin off the floor, “It's Ok Gavin you'll get it that was really cool though you went outside the castle!” The three ran out of the room across the way to where Owen would be waiting to teach them letters and numbers. Owen smiled as the three entered the room, “are we eager to learn this morning?” Gavin nodded taking his seat as Alex and Ailsa sat next to each other, “good now what were we learning yesterday who remembers?” Gavin smiled, “k through v and numbers and you were gonna let us color pictures!” Owen smiled patting Gavin on the head, “thank you Gavin and you were correct alright I'm going to step out and get those papers start writing your letters for me.” Owen stepped out of the classroom walking down the hall toward Xanatos's office. “No, look I said we were done working together after you tried to kill the detective!” 

Owen pushed open the door seeing Dominique sitting in front of Xanatos, “do you need me to throw her out sir?” Xanatos glared up at Owen, “no she was just leaving..and if you ever try to come around here again I will have no problem having you shot on site is that clear Dominique!” Dominique stood up, “look I just came here to apologize that was over little five years ago I've changed!” Xanatos shook his head, “changed Demona a changed women don't make me laugh you're just here to try and finish what you started over five years ago.” She glared at him, “if I wanted Elisa killed I would have done so already I need to make amends to them both you were given a chance weren't you not?” Owen cleared his throat, “Dominique I believe you were leaving.” Xanatos nodded, “I was but I didn't kill unborn twins or almost cause the death of Elisa.” Dominique sighed noticing her defeat, “I just want to try to fix what I did wrong please at least tell them I tried to apologize.” Owen pushed her out of the office as he escorted her down the hall, “who's the red haired lady?” Dominique turned hearing the sweet voice of a little girl, “ah em no one special child..” Owen took Ailsa's hand, “don't even think about it Dominique these children are under my protection.”

Ailsa frowned looking up at the red haired lady tears starting, “Owen don't be mean..I'm Ailsa Wyvern nice to meet you.” Dominique took the small child's hand, “your very beautiful little girl Ailsa you should probably get back to your schooling hmm?” Ailsa nodded giving Dominique a quick hug, “oh yes we get to draw today and my brother got to..” Owen cleared his throat, “that's enough Ailsa go back to the classroom.” She frowned as Dominique stood up, “yes, well it was very nice to meet you Ailsa.” Dominique walked down the hallway toward the elevator leaving the eerie building. Owen gave a sigh as he leads Ailsa back to the classroom, “alright did everyone finish up their ABC's?” Ailsa returned to her desk as the trio picked up their papers with letters. Owen gave a nod, “impressive why don't you three work on your one through ten and then will have story time.” The children cheered, “ya story time can Puck tell us one?” 

Dominique looked up at the building one last time before giving a sigh, “I can't expect them to believe me I'm not to be trusted.” The five years after the event of Elisa's so-called death Dominique left for Atlanta to start Nighstone there. She thought she had won gotten everything she ever dreamed of except the death of all humans. She gave a small laugh it was a trivial thought now something the past Demona would still be doing but not her. Xanatos watched from his window as he saw a black slim limo come and pick Dominique up, “what was she really doing here?” Dominique opened the door getting inside, “what's the matter, my love, you look upset?” The red haired man asked hugging her to him, “did they not accept your apology?” She shook her head finally letting the tears fall, “no Michael but I don't deserve it I will never see Angela again.” Michael wrapped his arm around his wife, “now-now love I understand ya can't expect people to believe ya change like that.”

The limo drove down the street turning toward a beautiful house covered in gargoyle statues, “how did yer meeting go in Atlanta get someone to run the building there?” She nodded as the driver opened the door for her, “Mrs. McDowell do you want your usual?” Michael stepped out heading to the front door unlocking it, “it's alright Devon she will be alright.” Devon nodded shutting the car door as Dominique made her way up the stairs, “I shouldn't have come back Michael there's nothing for me here.”  
It was getting late as Michael was putting Valerie to bed, “aye Demona love your still very quiet.” She sighed resting her wings around her body, “did Valerie go down alright?” Michael nodded, “yes, but she wanted to know why mommy couldn't put her down to sleep.”Demona shook her head, “just I was so hoping I could have seen Angela at least once told her she has a sister.”Michael kissed her passionately, “you will love someday you will and everything Angela wanted ya to be will be.”


	30. The kidnapping of Ailsa and Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyena and Jackal are sent to Kidnap Goliath and Elisa's children all think its Demona holding the strings to this little kidnapping. While the clan can not locate the missing twins Demona finds them alone and Goliath goes off to be alone.

It was a normal night at the castle the twins were playing with Alex in the courtyard while the parents sat around catching up on events. “You what...what was she doing here!” Xanatos shushed Elisa down, “she came here to try and apologize for all those years ago.” Goliath growled, “she apologizes doesn't sound like something Demona ever does she's after something.” Ailsa looked up at her father he was in a very agitated mood he wasn't always, “Gavin I think daddy is mad.” Gavin looked up as he frowned, “maybe it's that lady that came in today to speak to uncle Xanatos.” Two figures in the dark moved around on the castle walls, “quiet you or will get caught!” Hyena giggled looking at her brother, “the boss was right Elisa does have little brats.” Jackal nodded, “ya we're only after the two Maza brats leave the Xanatos kid got it?” Hyena frowned at her brother, “remember the plan we need to shut down the power I grab the kids.” Jackal jumped landing down the side of the wall going to where he knew the power supply was, “alright count of three!” Hyena giggled as the power popped off, “show time boys and girls!” Hyena jumped down from her hiding place, “don't panic must have been a break the backups should be coming on shortly.” 

Hyena grinned walking around the bush in the courtyard giggling the twins were beginning to cry as Alex was trying to make a light spell. “No, the little brat is going to ruin it!” Hyena ran up grabbing the two twins before Alex could finish making his light spell. Ailsa screamed as Gavin tried to release the grip of Hyena around them both, “stop squirming ya little brats!” Elisa and Goliath both heard the scream of Ailsa, “what is going on! Xanatos do something!” The backup power restored as Elisa caught Hyena diving over the edge of the wall, “Goliath Hyena and Jackal they took the twins!” Goliath growled flying up after Hyena, “get the clan Elisa tell them what has happened!” Elisa nodded as her and Xanatos left for the battlement, “what are those two doing here!” Xanatos groaned, “damn it I knew she was here for something It was stupid of me!” Elisa shook her head, “blame yourself later we have to tell the others!” The clan was returning from a long patrol as Brooklyn caught Elisa's expression, “what happened where are the twins?” Elisa breathed slowly, “Hyena...Jackal took them!” 

Hyena cackled as she jumped from building to building Goliath hot on her tail, “catch me catch me if you can!” Goliath growled, “do not harm them Hyena I will break every bone in your body!” Hyena giggled dropping to a wide open roof, “I have no intention of harming them you see there my meal ticket to something more exciting!” Goliath dropped down on the roof looking at his twins his eyes glaring, “what are you going to do with them!” Jackal jumped down beside his sister, “aw there cute sis oh is these yours Goliath?” Goliath hissed angrily, “I knew Demona was after something apologizes my ass she was after the twins!” Hyena and Jackal both laughed, “Demona pah she stopped working for our boss five years ago!” Jackal nodded as his sister took a smoke bomb tossing it on the roof in front of them, “oh will have them write ya a postcard big guy!” Hyena and Jackal jumped from the roof leaving Goliath in a spray of smoke. 

“what's your status Jackal and Hyena?” Hyena purred on her comlink, “just above central park now boss got the brats like you wanted!” The man on the other end smiled, “good I can't wait to see the look on our employees faces when we have the children of Goliath and Elisa Maza!” Hyena stopped for a moment swinging one child over her shoulder and tossing her brother the other, “there heavy as all get out for just normal toddlers.”Jackal caught the girl as she opened her eyes glaring at him her eyes glowing white and her wings popping out of her back, “damn it the boss didn't tell us these kids were part gargoyle!” Ailsa growled digging her talons into Jackal's arms as she bit into his neck, “Hyena get this kid off me!” Hyena rolled her eyes as she felt Gavin wake up on her shoulder his fangs digging into her neck as well, “fuck this the Illuminati can get the brats themselves I am out of here!” Hyena grabbed Gavin by the shoulders tossing him off her as she ran to Jackal pulling Ailsa off him, “let's go Jackal!” The two disappeared into the night leaving the two toddlers alone in the middle of the park. 

Goliath returned back to the Castle his heart aching and tears threatening to release Elisa walked up to him putting her arms around his neck as they held each other. Xanatos shook his head, “I should have never let her come in!” This is my fault!” Fox rested her hand on her husband arm as he shook her off, “just don't right now!” The rest of the clan returned minutes later empty handed, “Goliath we...” Goliath let out a depressing growl loud enough for all the city to hear it, “my..my children are gone! Elisa rested her hands on Goliath's arm as he pushed her away, “do not touch me Elisa I have lost our children I failed to protect them.” Elisa watched as Goliath disappeared into the night, “Goliath..don't please..” Brooklyn rested a hand on Elisa's shoulder, “we looked everywhere for them will try again tomorrow Elisa we won't stop until we find them.” Elisa turned noticing a tear slip from Brooklyn's eyes, “don't beat yourself up you tried Brooklyn I'm not mad at any of you just...no I won't dare think that!” 

She was flying over the dam where she remembered letting Elisa go she gave a sigh, “did I hate her that much...Goliath didn't love me anymore.” Demona sighed flying off into the direction of her home realizing two small toddlers walking down the sidewalk, “what are two infants doing walking alone in the city?” Demona dove down she didn't want to scare them in case they were gargoyle hating children but they looked so frightened and scared. She landed down against a tree looking at them one she noticed was the little girl she was earlier, “are you two alright?” Ailsa looked up recognizing the voice, “Dominique?” Demona stepped into the light as the girl cringed back, “you're not Dominique are you gonna hurt us!” Demona looked closely at the two children they both had glowing white eyes and talons, “ I would not hurt you and I am the women from earlier just by night I am this.” Gavin began to cry as Ailsa held her brother to her, “we wanna go home we don't know what way that is.” Demona got down in front of them, “the sun will be up soon...can you trust me not to hurt you?” Ailsa looked at her brother before giving a nod, “yes, but if you hurt my brother I will..” Demona smiled giving a nod, “come on into my arms little ones I'll carry you.” 

Demona carried Gavin who was asleep in her arms and had a hand in Ailsa's, “you're very brave to be out here all alone what happened?” Ailsa replayed the detail of some weird people in shiny costumes something about laughing women and the other guy was named Jack something. Demona nodded as she walked the children up to her door as she gave it a soft push, “don't be afraid no one here will do that to you.” Michael looked up from a hot cup of coffee, “what do we have here?” Ailsa hugged tightly to Demona's leg, “I found these two walking the streets there tired and I'm sure very hungry.” Ailsa nodded as Michael got down to her level, “don't be afraid little lass my names Michael and what your name be?” Ailsa looked up at Demona as she gave a nod, “Ailsa and that's my brother we got taken away by bad people and I just want my daddy!” She started to cry as Michael picked her up, “oh no lass don't cry Demona did they tell ya who kidnapped em?” Demona nodded angrily, “Hyena and Jackal I don't know who they are working for now but someone wanted these two.”

A little four-year-old girl came bouncing down the steps, “mommie is back!” Ailsa looked at the little blonde haired girl as she hid behind Demona, “Valerie don't scare the child.” Valerie pouted, “aw me, sorry ya wanna get some ice cream?” Ailsa nodded as she stepped away from Demona following Valerie into the kitchen, “looks like our little girl made a friend.” Demona nodded, “tomorrow going to bring them back to Castle Wyvern I just hope I don't run into any trouble.” Michael nodded, “I'll be going with ya if we can show them how civil ya are they can't take it as anything more and I'm sure the parents are very sad there kids are missing.” Valerie sighed, “daddy can't get the ice cream!” Gavin woke up sitting up in Demona's arms, “Ice cream! I want Ice cream!” Demona laughed as she put Gavin down into the floor, “sure go help yourself.” Michael walked into the kitchen pulling open the freezer, “it's a wee bit late for ice cream but I guess it's a special occasion isn't it?” Valerie nodded, “we got mint chip and rock road what do you guys like?” Gavin and Ailsa both grinned, “Rock road!” Valerie giggled, “me too! Daddy rocky road please!” 

Demona stood for a few moments watching the three children she gave a soft sigh maybe things would turn out for her a sign that she had been missing. The clock read 6:30 am as Elisa was still in bed crying herself to sleep Goliath hadn't returned and she feared the very worst, “please God just bring my husband back safe I'll do anything.” The door pushed open as Elisa sat up rubbing her eyes, “Goliath is that..” Hudson cleared his throat, “no lass sorry it not be me was going ta see if he came back.” Elisa began to cry harder, “Oh Hudson I'm scared I'm so scared he's...” Hudson sat down on the bed with her pulling her close against his chest, “aye lass don't ya be thinking the worst not yet.” Elisa yawned as she felt Hudson run his fingers through her hair the way Goliath did, “Oh Hudson no I don't want to fall asleep.” He chuckled holding back his own tears, “lass you're gonna kill yourself with worry sleep once ya wake up everything will be fine.” Elisa looked up at him, “you promise?” Hudson nodded, “I promise.Goliath will be back and the little rugrats will be back and everything will be as it was.” Elisa yawned once more falling asleep as Hudson got out of bed, “Oh Goliath don't leave ya wife a widow I can't bear to be seeing her so sad.”


	31. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demona and Michael bring the twins back to the Castle along with their own daughter. Xanatos is still not very trusting of the woman but Elisa believes even Demona is worthy of a second chance

The clan took to the perch once more still no sign of the twins and no Goliath, “aye lads tomorrow when we wake will spend the whole night if we have ta will find our babies!” The clan gave out remorseful growls as Goliath looked up from where he was sitting. He had cut himself up pretty bad the wounds would heal but not his heart. The sun was slowly rising as Goliath took a deep breath the gash on his chest was bleeding heavy he gave one more sigh as the sun turned him to stone. The morning sun danced across the posters of Disney princess's lining the walls. Valerie yawned seeing Ailsa still asleep, “Ailsa wake up its morning!” Ailsa yawned stretching looking up at the covered ceiling,"ooo pretty you like Disney princess's too!” Valerie nodded, “yup my favorite is Ariel cause she's a mermaid.” Ailsa giggled sitting up, “you have a pretty room I still share with my brother Gavin.” Valerie nodded hugging her, “I wish I had a brother I keep asking for one but mommy and daddy just laugh.”

Michael opened the door, “aye you lasses are up pretty early you don't get up till noon normally Valerie.” Valerie smiled, “daddy it was a fun can Ailsa be my new friend?” Michael cleared his throat, “aye don't know baby girl will see what happens today with mommy alright?” Valerie gave a confusing look, “alright daddy what's mommy making for breakfast?” Gavin yawned stepping out of Michael's and Demona's bedroom, “aye lad you hungry to we got cereal or Valerie's favorite pop tarts?” Ailsa looked at Valerie before turning back to look at Michael, “I want cereal if that is Ok.” Micheal nodded, “hey whatever you want lass you three get dressed,” Gavin hugged Micheal's leg hard, “the scary people might come back.” Michael got down to Gavin's level, “now lad Dominique and I won't let them hurt ya you wanna come downstairs and see Dominique?” Gavin nodded as Michael picked him up, “Oh Valerie she might be interested in wearing some of your clothes.” Valerie smiled jumping out of her bed going to her closet door pushing it open, “I got princess everything you pick Ailsa!” 

Michael laughed carrying Gavin down the steps, “Dominique the little rascal want's ta be with ya.” Dominique set down eggs and bacon for her and Michael, “oh is he still scared?” Michael nodded, “aye he thinks there going to come eat him.” Gavin cried throwing his arms around Dominique as she cradles him, “Gavin I won't let them harm you I promise.” He looked up at her, “you promise?” Dominique nodded crossing her hand over her heart, “I cross my heart and hope to die.” Gavin nodded feeling a bit better, “Ok I am hungry now.” Michael smiled kissing his wife, “and ta think ya used to be a destroy all humans kind of lass.” Dominique punched him in the arm, “don't say that or you'll frighten the boy.” Michael groaned, “aye I forget you do hit hard lass so lad want some pop tarts or cereal?” Gavin looked at the food already on the table, “mommy gives me fruit for breakfast.” Michael nodded, “aye I think we have that if ya want.” Dominique nodded heading over to the fridge getting out a fruit salad, “will this do Gavin?” He gave a nod as Michael put up a booster seat for him, “I think after breakfast we take em over.” Dominique nodded rubbing the back of her neck, “I'm still not sure I should go Michael I think you really should take them.”

The girls bounced down the steps as Ailsa and Valerie both laughed, “I can't believe your daddy reads you Beauty and the Beast that many times.” Ailsa nodded, “ya..daddy was angry last night about..” Dominique frowned as Ailsa looked at her, “..Dominique why does my daddy hate you?” Michael cleared his throat, “aye you got little Belle on your shirt there ya like her do ya?” Ailsa nodded as the girls got up on the booster seats, “so what did ya girls want cereal or pop tarts?” Valerie looked at Ailsa, “I want cereal to daddy just like Ailsa!” Michael chuckled, “aye I think our little girl does have a new friend.” Valerie nodded hugging Ailsa tightly, “maybe you can come over again I got a lot of princess toys and we got a pool!” Dominique walked out of the room holding back tears as she hurried up the stairs, “Aye love don't let it get ta ya!” Michael sighed setting down the bowels of cereal as he went to eat his own breakfast, “so Gavin what do ya like lad?” Gavin smiled eating his blueberries, “star wars and cycles.” Michael nodded, “aye sounds interesting Valerie when ya done go get your shoes, were gonna be taking Ailsa and Gavin home.” 

The limo ride was exciting for the twins as they were bouncing about with Valerie on the floor, “now ya three need ta calm down were almost there now.” Michael dialed the number as he took a deep breath, “aye Owen this be Michael McDowell me wife and I found two little children aye yes they are fine.” Michael waved the driver to park, “aye we were going to bring them over last night but we thought to give them a bed and food for the night.” Michael winked at Dominique, “sure ya the mother be coming down to greet us aye that is perfect thank ya, Owen.” Michael put down the car phone, “alright now don't ya be freaken out on me love Elisa the mother is coming down to see us.” Dominique rested her face in her hands, “Michael I can't face the women I almost killed!” Michael frowned, “aye you are not going to break down on me love I'm here for ya.” The driver parked as he opened the door letting Dominique and Michael out with the three children, “thank you, Devon, did you meet my new friend Ailsa?” Devon smiled nodding, “I did Ms. McDowell do you want me to wait here for you Mr. McDowell?” Michael nodded, “Aye I don't know how this be turning out yet just stay in the car for a wee bit.” 

Owen put down the phone, “Xanatos a Mr. McDowell with his wife just said they found the kids last night they are outside with them should I let them in?” Xanatos's eyes were red from no sleep as he nodded, “...wait did you just say someone found the twins!” Owen nodded, “Yes, I just did sir should I let them in?” Xanatos got up, “yes I need to get Elisa!” Owen picked up the phone, “Mr. McDowell yes, your free to enter the mother is on her way down to meet you now.” Xanatos hurried from his office heading down to Elisa and Goliath's bedroom, “Elisa someone's found the twins they are downstairs waiting for you.” Elisa sat up quickly feeling her heart beat fast in her chest, “did you just say someone found my babies!” Xanatos nodded, “yes, there downstairs get yourself dressed girl!” Elisa smiled brushing the tears out of her eyes trying to detangle herself from the bed sheets, “of all the times!” Elisa tossed the bed sheets off her as she grabbed her socks and boots off the floor hurrying out to the elevator. She took a deep breath she didn't want her babies to see that she had been crying she defiantly owed these people her life. The elevator came down to the main lobby as Henry gave a nod, “Mrs. Wyvern you normally don't come to this level.” Elisa smiled at him, “I know Henry just going out to get my babies.” He buzzed her out as Elisa walked up to the door noticing a familiar red-haired woman standing in the parking lot.

Dominique was pacing back and forth biting her nails, “would ya stop love ya don't even know what her reaction would be yet.” Elisa walked out glaring at Dominique, “come back to the scene of the crime huh steal my kids then come back!” Michael shook his head, “now don't ya be yelling at my wife she's the one that found em!” Ailsa and Gavin ran to Elisa's hugging her leg tightly, “mommy!” Elisa let a tear fall from her eyes, “you...no this isn't a typically Demona move is it!” Dominique shook her head looking to the ground a little girl coming up holding her hand, “don't yell at my mommy she's the sweetness nicest mommy ever!” Elisa looked up in shock, “you..you have a human child?” Michael nodded, “aye she does her name is Valerie and I know what my wife used ta be Ms. Maza. But she isn't that monster anymore!” Elisa cleared her throat, “it's actually Mrs. Wyvern I'm married Goliath and I got married.” Elisa waited for Dominique to show some hate to strike her there was none just remorse in her eyes and almost a hint of fear. Michael nodded, “aye well congrats ta ya Mrs. Wyvern we would have brought the kids ta ya last night but Dominique thought it best to keep them safe and fed.”

Ailsa nodded, “mommy she gave us Ice cream and cereal and Valerie has a room full of Disney princesses and cool clothes!” Gavin nodded, “she let me sleep with her and Michael cause I got nightmares about the bad people who came and wanted to eat us!” Elisa got to Gavin's level, “I'm so sorry baby...they won't ever hurt you again.” Gavin smiled, “ya Dominique crossed her heart and hoped to die promised.” Elisa looked up composing herself, “I..Dominique you have to understand there is a lot of things you did that can't be forgiven right now. Dominique finally spoke, “I understand I wouldn't forgive myself either for what I did to you and Goliath both.” Elisa nodded resting her arms around her children, “unlike you Dominique I don't hold grudges I just don't know how...” Michael looked up into Elisa's eyes she started to cry hard, “he didn't make it home last night I'm so worried.” Dominique threw her arms around Elisa holding her tightly, “he would never do that don't think it he will come back to you, Elisa.” Elisa held Dominique back close, “haha this feels quite weird hugging my enemy.” Dominique laughed as well, “I never dreamed of this either Elisa it's strange but believe me, I know Goliath he wouldn't ever do that.”

Valerie looked at her mother then back to the lady crying, “so can she be my friend?” Elisa looked down at Valerie, “you really like Ailsa don't you?” Valerie nodded pulling Ailsa up against her, “we like the same stuff please..” Elisa looked down at the little blonde girl before giving a nod, “I don't see why not I mean if that's Ok with you Dominique.” Valerie smiled, “good can we stay daddy please?” Michael ran his hand over the back of his head, “aye you can't be asking me I don't own the building lass.” Elisa looked up running her hand through her hair, “let me call Xanatos stay here for a few minutes Gavin. Ailsa comes on babies.” Elisa fished out her phone, “Owen...yes everything is fine put on Xanatos please” Xanatos takes the phone, “is our twins alright what do the couple want money anything I'll give it.” Elisa laughed, “no there little girl just wants to spend some time with Alisa can they come up?” Xanatos nodded, “sure thing will put together a nice dinner anything for them finding our twins.” 

Elisa turned back to the couple, “well I know he doesn't know who's all coming up but he gave a go ahead and you're staying for dinner.” Dominique shook her head, “ the last thing I need is the clan tearing me to shreds over what I did in the past I can't Elisa.” Elisa shook her head, “I'm not taking a no for an answer plus I need someone to keep me from trying to worry if Goliath is out there trying to harm himself.” They all turned walking back into the building Ailsa pulling Valerie ahead with Gavin running behind, “Henry! Meet my new friend Valerie!.” Henry laughed, “hello little Ms. Wyvern nice to meet you Valerie go ahead its open.” The kids hurried to the elevator before Elisa and Dominique could caution to be safe they were gone, “don't worry they've come and bother Henry enough they know which floor goes where.” The adults taking another elevator going to the top Dominique sighing pulling against her braid, “well here goes nothing.” The door opened as Xanatos stepped to greet the couple, “...you gotta be joking right Dominique! Elis, you could have told me!” Elisa nodded, “listen just stop! She saved my babies might not have physically stopped Jackal and Hyena but she kept my babies safe!” Xanatos looked at the probing finger poking into his chest, “Ok I get it but if she does one thing to hurt anyone...” Elisa glared, “is Demona's MO to come to the scene of the crime and fix it and why would she bring her own daughter here if she would try something so stupid!” Xanatos looked at her confused, “that little sweet kid that came in with Alisa that's?” Elisa nodded, “Yes, I know I shouldn't be this calm about it but its five years under the bridge people and gargoyles deserve chances.”


	32. Letting Old Lovers and Enemies Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demona and Elisa both go in search for Goliath they find him in a depressed state can Goliath really forgive Demona for all that she has done to them?

Fox and Xanatos sat in the courtyard as there security men set up new alarms, “I can't believe you have a human child.” Dominique nodded, “after the events of Elisa's death.I left for Atlanta to start Nightstone out there I was still in my must destroy all humans bit.” Michael nodded, “aye she was I met her when she was looking for a Realtor for the building she was interested in.” Dominique nodded, “yes, he was stubborn refused to believe I was as heartless as I was.” Elisa smiled, “so what happened when you first saw her change?” Michael laughed, “haha well funny story that be didn't see her change till she was in labor with Valerie.” Dominique nodded, “Yes, I wasn't aware when Puck put that spell on me that I could have a normal human birth I assumed I'd always have well an egg.” Michael nodded, “ya the doctors were going crazy thought it was an effect of the drugs but soon as Valerie was born I just knew I had ta be the luckiest man in the world.” Elisa smiled, “drugs really. with the twins, I didn't use any had a water birth.” Dominique smiled, “I bet that was a sight to see how'd Goliath manage the few years they were born?” Elisa laughed, “oh we've had our ups and downs still took him a few tries with the diapers and when the twins threw up on him you'd think he was going to die.”

The kids were running around the courtyard, “OK a new game! Let's play tag!” Valerie nodded, “we got two girls and two boys lets do boy vs girls.” Valerie and Ailsa ran to the end of the courtyard, “alright ready! Set go!” Alex and Gavin came running down the grass after the girls, “haha you run too fast Valerie stop!” Valerie laughed dodging Gavin as Ailsa was being chased after by Alex, “Alex stop!” The girls were giggling and running around Valerie was still free while Ailsa was pounced on by Alex, “no fair I think you cheated!” Alex laughed tickling Alisa, “I got you the tickle monster wins! Gavin, you get Valerie?” Gavin stopped to catch his breath, “blah no...she to fast my tummy hurts.” Valerie stopped frowning, “I'm sorry maybe we should tell the adults were hungry?” All four nodded heading to the little table the adults were around, “Mommy we're hungry and Gavin's tummy hurts.” Gavin nodded, “it's making grr grr sounds.” Elisa nodded checking her watch, “it's way past lunch time what is it you guys are hungry for?” Ailsa looked at Valerie, “what you want to eat Valerie we got everything Broadway makes good food!” Elisa glared at her, “oh does he has he been sneaking you snacks after I told him no?” Ailsa covered her mouth with her hand, “um I love you, mommy!” 

Xanatos pushed open the dining room door as Fox brought in PB&J for the kids, “any of you adults want anything just say so.” Michael nodded, “aye the wife normally makes me some of her egg salad but don't ya go to any trouble.” Elisa laughed, “oh really a housewife kind of women are you?” Dominique rolled her eyes, “no I just happen to take care of all my business at home now I tend to make meals at night he just eats whatever is in the fridge.” Michael winked, “aye she does cook very good are you, hungry love?” She only shook her head, “if I eat anything I'll be throwing it up soon anyway.” Fox frowned, “please Dominique once they awake and see the babies are safe they will be fine.” The kids ate in silence listening to the parents talk about grown-up stuff, “alright kids go wash up Ailsa why don't you get your movies out and find something you all four will enjoy.” The four left their plates and disappeared down the hallway to the rec room. Michael squeezed Dominique's hand, “see ya worried for nothing lass.” Dominique nodded as she excused herself from the table heading down the hallway to the battlement. 

The wind was getting colder and the sun was just hitting below the clouds, “Dominique? Everything alright?” She sighed giving a nod, “Yes, Elisa everything...erg I can't lie to you!” Elisa walked up as Dominique turned to her, “I've only seen Goliath once ever been so suicidal and it's the day he thought you were dead he tried to kill himself I talked him out of it.” Elisa closed her eyes, “you told me he wouldn't Dominique and I am going to take it to heart.” Dominique nodded, “once the clan wakes I'm going to search for him, Elisa.” She shook her head, “are you serious if he sees you he'll kill you!” Dominique nodded, “of course if he sees me he will forget his heart aching for a moment and come after me.” Elisa shook her head, “well if you're going then I'm going with you.” Dominique shook her head, “are you crazy I mean..” Elisa nodded, “yup crazy Elisa fell in love with a 700 lb gargoyle got pregnant by him got married to him and now talking to his ex-mate that tried to kill me five years ago.” They both stood in silence as the sky turned dark Elisa watched Dominique stand back crying in agony as she transformed into Demona. The clan was awake letting out growls of remorse, “aye look lads it be Elisa...and Demona!” Brooklyn flew up eyes white and glaring, “step away from her Demona if you know what's good for you!” 

The clan was circling around Demona now even Angela she sighed looking at them all, “if I was going to hurt Elisa I would have already please listen to me.” Brooklyn shook his head, “listen to you! Are you kidding me you almost killed Elisa took her unborn babies lives!” Elisa yelled, “stop it all of you! She saved Gavin and Ailsa I won't have you treating her like she's some kind of monster!” Hudson looked at Elisa as his eyes lit up, “our twins were they be at lass?” Elisa nodded toward the doorway, “ they are in the rec room watching movies.” The clan all backed off slowly, “OK Demona lets go I can't stand to think what's he's doing right now.” Brooklyn growled as Demona placed her arms around Elisa, “see what did I say soon as we turn our back she's at it!” Elisa shook her head, “Brooklyn were going to find Goliath just do me a favor and take care of the twins.” Brooklyn growled, “I don't trust her Elisa! But I'll do what you ask.” Brooklyn left into the castle off to the rec room to greet the twins.

Demona took a deep breath as Elisa place her arms around her neck, “don't worry I'm not gonna choke you Demona.” Demona nodded, “I just hope we find him I don't know what kind of trouble he'd be out looking for right now.” Elisa held on tight as Demona dove off the battlement they had hours to find him just hoping it wouldn't be trying to search for a needle in a haystack. Goliath let out a groan he was healed but his heart it ached so much he felt he couldn't breathe. He walked out of the alley he had used to sleep during the day he knew he risked being seen that's what he wanted the cowards way out. He searched all the quarrymen's old hangouts which were a bust his last resort he thought was causing trouble in a bar Hudson used to frequent. The place smelled of cigarettes and what Goliath thought smelled of sex he entered the door a few people gasped in shock at him but he didn't care. The bartender was busy clearing glasses he'd seen enough in his day to not be surprised by anything, “wow you look like shit what can I get ya?” Goliath growled slamming his fists into the oak counter making it break under his weight. The patrons screamed all scattering except a few biker guys, “OK so the strong and destroy my bar type.. naw Ricky sit that down now.” Ricky backed away putting his gun into his belt, “you sure Jerry this gargoyle has some anger problems.” 

Goliath growled turning to the man Jerry called Ricky, “what were you going to do!” Ricky gulped back, “nothing man seriously nothing at all.” Goliath looked at the gun at his belt, “you were going to shoot me?.” Ricky stepped back as Goliath's tail pick the gun from his belt, “eh Jerry what do I do!” Jerry watched as Goliath dropped the gun into his hands, “hey whatever it is buddy it ain't worth shooting Ricky over he's got a kid on the way.” Goliath let out a remorse groan, “I wasn't going to shoot him.” Goliath handed the gun back to Ricky as he stood eyes closed tears streaming down his lavender face, “I do not ask for pity I lost my children...they were kidnapped from me I stood there and let them go!” Ricky shook his head, “how old are they?” Goliath opened his eyes realizing the man wasn't going to shoot him, “they are five.” Ricky nodded, “ah they must be beautiful kids my girls pregnant with a boy his names gonna be David why don't ya tell me your kid's names.” Jerry nodded as Ricky moved passed Goliath sitting down at the counter Jerry bringing out two beers. “My son is Gavin and my little princess is Ailsa I don't deserve to even be a father.” Ricky shook his head, “hell buddy did you go after the kidnappers?” Goliath nodded as Ricky helped him sit down, “well what good father doesn't I bet the reason you didn't start anything because they would have harmed your kids?” Goliath nodded in silence again, “so you thinking me killing you is gonna make it all better for them? 

The bar grew quiet as Jerry sat down with them, “they've been missing for just a day? You can't give up man.” The door behind them flew open as Jerry turned, “oh great what is my bar gargoyle city?” The women nodded, “Goliath...I've come to bring you back with me.” Goliath growled hearing the voice of the female, “Demona!” Jerry's face palmed, “OK lady this guy just lost his kids plus he's very suicidal right now can ya take him home later?” Demona glared at Goliath, “I knew you'd be looking for trouble but killing yourself taking the cowards way out that's not you that's not the Goliath I know.” Goliath growled turning his head, “you had to be behind the kidnapping of Gavin and Ailsa come to gloat about it!” Demona shook her head, “I wasn't behind the kidnapping I just came back to New York recently I don't know who is behind it!” Goliath stood up from the table walking up to Demona grabbing her by the throat holding her up, “lies I smell them on you!” Demona winced as he tightens his grip, “Goliath please believe me they are safe I came to..” Elisa stepped into the bar, “Goliath drop Demona right now!” Goliath growled ignoring her, “this time no! I've been nice I've been civil let her do whatever she wants not anymore!” Elisa grabbed his arm, “listen Damn it! She brought Gavin and Ailsa to us she's changed Goliath please give her one more chance!” 

Demona fought to get Goliath to loosen his grip as Elisa sighed, “if you kill her you'll give the old Demona what she wanted and I know my husband better than that.” Goliath lost his glow in his eyes as he released his grip from her throat, “what was I going to do?” Demona dropped to the ground coughing and holding her throat, “nothing that I possibly didn't deserve to have happened to me.” Elisa rolled her eyes, “the more we sit and say who's the worst person in this room right now is the more time you could be spending with our twins.” Jerry nodded, “listen to your wife Goliath she sounds like she's got a sound head on her shoulders go home.” Elisa nodded grabbing Goliath's hand, “Demona can you make it back alright?” Demona nodded rubbing her throat, “I can let's get out of here this bar smells like sex.” The three left the bar as Jerry and Ricky went back to discussing life, family, and gargoyles.

The kids were still awake watching another movie, “I love this one I gotta get mommy and daddy to buy it for me.” Ailsa nodded, “ya it's Gavin's favorite The Great mouse Detective.” Brooklyn yawned as Gavin started kicking and screaming in his sleep, “monsters ah! Monsters eat me mommy help!” Brooklyn frowned shaking him, “Gavin buddy your dreaming kid wake up.” Hudson gave a small sigh picking Gavin up, “if I ever see Hyena and Jackal again I'm gonna beat the living hell out of em for making this wee lad scared.” Hudson cradled Gavin in his arms sitting down in his easy chair rocking him, “aye lad in ya dreams ya can fight the monsters beat em at their own game.” Brooklyn shook his head, “you know might be time to teach the kids to defend themselves.” Hudson nodded in agreement, “aye lad but somehow I think if Demona found em the wee lass and lad scared them more than they are.”The door to the rec room opened as Goliath looked down at Ailsa, “my Ailsa you are safe.” Ailsa looked up smiling, “daddy oh daddy!” Goliath cried taking his daughter into his arms, “on my little princess that will never happen again.” Ailsa placed kisses all over Goliath's face, “oh daddy don't cry we're safe we scared them bad guys good too.” Hudson nodded, “aye but your brother be the one with the nightmares lass.” Goliath groaned in anger, “if I ever see Hyena and Jackal again...” Brooklyn nodded, “oh I'm sure we won't but if we do there in for some major ass-kicking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are probably gonna be like Goliath would never do that after I rewatched The Hunter's moon where Goliath thought Elisa was dead he went crazy in my opinion. I think if him and Elisa ever had children and he did end up not being able to save/protect them he would be in a depressed state.


	33. Not So Young Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are now a lot older Valerie is 9 Ailsa and Gavin are 10 and Alex is 11. Just a normal day for them going to their Karate class. Ailsa goes home to find out that there is a teachers meeting because of an incident at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter for awhile sorry I do apologize writer's block FTL!

V(9)G/A(10) Alex (11) 

“Slow down Xander! We got a little over ten minutes to be there.” Alex nodded, “ya I know but I wanna be earlier they got Jackie Chan teaching the class today.” Gavin and Valerie were already waiting outside the Dojo, “how did you get here ahead of us?” Gavin smiled, “I have my ways secret ways!” Valerie laughed, “he um “vamped” out and flew us here.” Gavin glared at her, “for that I'm not flying you back after class.” Valerie stuck her tongue out at him, “I don't need ya to fly me back anyway my mom and dad are picking me up.” Ailsa rolled her eyes opening the door to The Place of the Way Youth, “you guys can sit out here all day and flirt with each other I am going in!” Gavin blushed as Valerie groaned, “we are not flirting he's just being a big baby!” Alex laughed pushing the two inside the Dojo. There were other kids waiting pretty earlier as well, “I can't wait to meet him he's like my idol.” Ailsa rolled her eyes, “I thought Bruce Lee was your idol?” Gavin nodded, “OK living idol they said he's going teach us some Taekwondo today.” The teacher finally walked into the room bowing, “are we ready for class today!” Everyone bowed in unison, “aye Sinai Marcus.”

All the students took to the floor as they waited for Jackie Chan to arrive. “OK, Gavin breath take a deep breath.” Valerie frowned, “don't tell me you're having an asthma attack, Gavin.” Ailsa nodded as Valerie shook her head fishing into her duffle bag for his inhaler, “he's just to excited right now.” Jackie Chan entered the room bowing, “who here is ready to learn some Taekwondo?” Gavin raise his hand in excitement Jackie nodded, “I see we have someone very eager I will go over some simple steps and you will follow alright everyone up!” Jackie nodded as he started with some head-height kicks, a few jump spinning kicks, and last the fast kicking technique. Everyone was doing pretty well Valerie more than the others. Jackie gave a nod, “alright I will pair up students to spare against each other this is not a kill to the death so knee, head pads will be worn at all times.” Ailsa and Alex were paired first, “alright you two I want to see Head-height kicks go!” The both bowed to each other Ailsa got in her stance as she sent a high kick to the side of the head pad making Alex gulp, “erm ya I wasn't quite ready yet.” Jackie laughed, “never underestimate a woman even a girl.” Ailsa grinned as Alex got into his stance sending a head-height kick tapping her helmet. He nodded moving on, “alright you two Valerie since you and Gavin seem very good at the fast Kick I want you to use that technique.”The class was over in thirty minutes as the four of them crashed onto the Dojo floor, “that was intense what did you guys think?” Ailsa nodded laying back on the floor, “it was great especially scarring the crap out of Xander.” Valerie nodded drinking her water, “Mr. Chan said if can keep up my technique I could really get into the championship for it.” 

The four stood outside the Dojo dressed in their normal clothing, “so...this Saturday who's house is the sleepover?” Ailsa scratched the back of her neck, “erm Valerie not happening this weekend.” Valerie frowned, “aw what did you do Ailsa?” She glared at her, “why do you think it's me that's always grounded?” Gavin laughed, “because you always are grounded as for me I am the sweet and innocent child.” Ailsa punched him in the arm, “sweet and innocent my ass just because I got caught and you didn't doesn't mean anything.” Valerie laughed, “you just said a bad word! Ooh, you're in trouble now Ailsa!” Everyone got a laugh out of it as Ailsa finally calmed down, “but no seriously what did you do this time Ailsa?” Ailsa sighed, “I got caught cursing by Uncle Brooklyn and then he threatened to tell mom and dad about it so I tried to “daddy” my way out of it.” Valerie looked confused, “what do you mean “daddy” your way out of it.” Gavin grinned mimicking, “daddy I didn't do it they made me do it I'm so sweet and innocent!” Ailsa hissed kicking Gavin in the knee, “shut up or I'll tell mom and dad you and Valerie made out!” Alex swung his head around,”what! Did I just hear right?” Valerie glared at Gavin, “you didn't tell Ailsa we made out did you ugh I am so going to be grounded.” A limo finally pulled up as Valerie gave out a sigh, “OK so how about next weekend or are you going to try and get grounded again too?” Ailsa shook her head, “I can't keep promises but how about the movies next weekend?” Valerie nodded hopping into the limo as it drove away. 

It was hitting dark as Elisa was going over case files rubbing her eyes, “Ailsa. Gavin how was the class today?” Ailsa entered the kitchen plopping down on the stool, “it was great scared the crap out of Xander.” Elisa nodded as Gavin swung around going to the fridge for a soda, “Gavin I hear you had another attack today and forgot your inhaler.” Gavin groaned, “ya, I know mom Valerie has my spare on her always don't worry so much.” Elisa looked up, “oh Ailsa school called I have a teachers meeting tomorrow you want to tell me why?” Ailsa ran her hand over her ponytail, “erm no I don't want to tell you why.” The Trio came down the hall talking amongst themselves, “hey looking good Gavin nice outfit.” Gavin smiled as Brooklyn ran his fingers through his hair, “so did you get to see Jackie today?” Gavin nodded, “oh my god it was awesome he said me and Valerie were great we could make Championship if we kept at it.” Elisa cleared her throat, “Ailsa Gwen Wyvern should I get your father to ask instead?” Everyone grew quiet as Brooklyn let out, “ow someone is in trouble.” Ailsa frowned, “no ma'am I got detention for beating up a kid in school.” Elisa sighed, “this is the fourth time Ailsa you know what the fifth time is going to get you?” Ailsa rolled her eyes, “it wasn't my fault! He started it!'” Elisa shook her head, “Ailsa you can't go beating up every guy that looks at you wrong or calls you a name!” Ailsa threw her hands up, “your right this time I beat the shit out of him for sticking his hand up my shirt! You happy now!”

Ailsa laid in her room crying hugging her Belle pillow to her chest a soft knock came to the door, “just go away I just wanna be left alone!” The door opened softly as Ailsa turned away from the door wiping her eyes, “My Ailsa are you alright?” Ailsa held her pillow tighter to her chest, “No, mom didn't even give me a chance she just assumed.” Goliath sat down on her bed taking her into his arms, “do you need me to go beat the kid up?” Ailsa laughed, “oh daddy that only worked when I was five I'm ten now.” Goliath nodded running his fingers through her hair, “so what is this teacher meeting about My Ailsa?” She sighed, “Danny...they didn't even get my side he said I started it! I was just defending myself and I get detention.” Goliath growled, “did he hurt you at all Ailsa?” Ailsa shook her head, “he.. please dad I don't want to talk about it.” He shook his head, “you used to tell me everything Ailsa always.” Ailsa frowned, “because I'm not your little girl anymore.” Goliath frowned releasing her from his arms, “you will always be my little girl Ailsa no matter how big you get but I will leave it alone.” Goliath got up from the bed as Ailsa cried, “daddy he..he forced himself on me!” Goliath held his breath bracing his hand on the door, “Elisa!” 

Elisa and Fox looked up from their cups of coffee, “normally when he bellows like that shit just hit the fan.” Elisa nodded setting her cup down as Elisa and Fox ran down the hallway Goliath was in full blown rage. “What happened is everything alright Ailsa why is your father..” Alisa sat on her bed quiet again, “she just told me why she beat up that boy in school.” Elisa nodded, “yes, but why are you in full blown rage?” Ailsa sniffled, “Danny forced himself on me and put his hands down my pants when I told him no.” Fox shook her head, “oh honey Elisa you need to get this squared away tomorrow at the teachers meeting.” Elisa shook her head, “why did you let me go off on you like that Ailsa you should have told me, baby.” Ailsa shook her head, “cause I rather just had left it at that Danny said I asked for it because how I looked.” Goliath growled walking out of the room toward the battlement as Elisa came to her daughter's bed, “Ailsa listen to me no matter what you wear or how you dress or look NO boy, man is every allowed to put his hands on you where you don't want them to be.” Ailsa cried wrapping her arms around Elisa's neck, “oh mom I'm sorry how I've been these past few months.” Elisa nodded, “eh its normal sweetheart kids think they know everything will get this taken care of tomorrow alright right now going to square things away with your father.”

Gavin and Alex were sparring on the battlement, “hey easy there Gavin you gonna take someone arm off with that kick.” Gavin flipped back up on his feet, “you really know why Ailsa got detention today Alex.” Alex shook his head as Gavin threw another hard kick into Alex's glove, “it's because Danny little shitface touched my sister!” Alex dodge another kick that almost landed across his skull, “what do you mean touched her?” Gavin dropped his stance kicking into the glove again, “he forced himself oh her...when she told him no he shoved his hands into her jeans.” Alex's eyes opened wide as Gavin went to kick again Alex catching his foot spinning him in the air causing him to land hard on the mat, “Danny who!” Gavin winced in pain holding his side, “Danny Trove he's two years old than us tall bulky guy.” Goliath stepped out onto the battlement eyes full blow white, “erm ya dad's looking great he's in “get out of my way or I'll kick your ass mode”. Elisa stepped outside onto the battlement, “Alex...Gavin, you need to pick this up and get inside.” Gavin went to protest as Elisa shook her head, “you know when your father is like this he doesn't want you around him so please don't argue with me tonight.”

Alex and Gavin picked up the sparring mats heading back into the castle making their way to the upgraded rec room. Elisa sighed resting back against the wall, “Goliath...you're not going to help Ailsa by being this way.” Goliath growled looking down at the city below, “my Elisa what do you want me to do how should I act?” Elisa walked up hugging him, “every father gets that way when they hear someone has touched their little girl Goliath believe me.” Goliath turned nodding, “she did not ask for it Elisa our daughter she's just a child.” Elisa rested her arms around his waist, “I know and you know what she protected herself she broke the guy's nose and right arm... and they said she bit him.”Goliath couldn't help but smile, “I do not really have to worry about our Alisa do I then?” Elisa nodded smiling, “no but still doesn't mean we can't worry about her she can take care of herself but right now she needs us to understand what she's going through.” Goliath nodded hugging Elisa to him, “I guess it was silly of me to ask her if she wanted me to go beat him up then.” Elisa giggled kissing him softly, “yup Big guy your days of beating up the floor for being mean to her are over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter pertain to an incident that happened in school my friend Jennifer had what happened to Ailsa happen to her. I was the one who did the beating up though similar to what Ailsa did but I didn't bite him lol. I might make it a happy ending like it went for us our Dan (his nickname was Dan Dan the Garbageman). What happened is I landed him in the hospital and I got myself out of school detention for a week. His dad didn't press charges against me said his son deserved what he got. After Dan got out of the hospital he decided as an apology to be me and my friend Jennifer's bodyguard. Went to a Highschool reunion a while back they are now married and have three kids.
> 
> Oh and the reason I dedicated this to my aunt Angela is because we used to watch Gargoyles together her favorite Episode is the "Mirror" mine is as well. She had a friend who worked on the series and informed me that her friend told her that there was supposed to be an episode where Titania was going to offer Goliath and Elisa what they both desired most. So Goliath was supposed to turn into a human it was only supposed to last for 3 episodes. First Goliath and Elisa consummate their love for each other. 2nd episode Elisa was supposed to find out she was pregnant ending in Miscarriage at the end of that episode. The 3rd and final (heard it was the final episode they were every going to do) that Goliath goes to Titania and demands he no longer be human and becomes Gargoyle again thus because of the miscarriage Goliath informs Elisa that they can never be together. End of that episode Goliath tells her that she needs to be with her own kind and it was supposed to show her together with Jason Canmore. Also, she swears up and down Angela was designed after her lol I think it's just uncanny they look exactly the same but I think it's just a coincidence. I for one am happy they didn't make those last 3 episodes 1. It was pretty much a kids show how could Disney Explain Miscarriages to kids 2. To many fans including myself would be heartbroken that Elisa and Goliath would have just ended it right then and there.


End file.
